Spitfire
by traceyaudette
Summary: Jaden leaves Chicago to start over in Charming, after finding out her fiancee was cheating on her. He seeks out revenge after the way she left things. I don't SOA or any of it's characters, just my OC! An AU story!
1. Chapter 1

Jaden Knight boxed up the last of his clothes and shoes, sending them off to Goodwill. Looking around the empty luxery apartment she smiled and walked back into the bedroom, opening the dresser drawers she cut holes in all his underwear and the toes off his socks.

She had canceled her credit cards, her checking and savings account were closed that morning. She had paid off her bills and only left him his. Since the apartment was in her name, she had sold it, she laughed as she walked out for the last time. Trevor Howard was going to have a rude awakening when he gets back from his "conference " with his nurse next week.

She climbed into her Ranger Rover and headed to Charming California, to a new life without her lying cheating piece of shit fiancee. She was looking forward to catching up with Tara, she hadn't seen her for five years. She pulled off her engagement ring, and tossed it into her purse, maybe she could trade it in for a pair of earrings.

XXX

Happy had just finished with the Croeaters, she was getting dressed and leaving the room. She tried to cuddle up to his chest, but he shoved her away as soon as he was done telling her to get out. It's the way he liked it, no commitments, just a long line of endless pussy. He lit a cigarette, taking a long drag, he might get dressed and go get a beer, see what was going on. He might play some pool with his brothers or some cards

Rolling from his bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers, his jeans, and a t-shirt. He pulled his boots back on, and strolled out into the club room looking for some entertainment. Spying Jax sitting at the bar, he took the seat next to him.

"Hey boss!'

"Hap!"

"Thought you'd be home with Tara!"

"She's busy getting ready for her friend coming in from Chicago."

"So you're hiding out?"

Jax smiled at Happy. "Not at all, just taking a break from manual labor."

XXX

Jaden was five miles from Charming, it was getting later in the afternoon. Her phone had started blowing up yesterday afternoon, she had to laugh at Trevor's voicemails. At first they were full of concern and worry, then they become full of hate. He must have discovered the canceled credit cards and checking account .

Her phone was going off again, it was Tara. "Hello."

"Where are you J"

"Almost to Charming."

"Come by Teller-Morrow, we're having a party."

"Ugggg, I look like hell!"

"Please, you've never looked like hell a day in your life."

"Fine, text me the address!"

She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing yoga pants, an oversized t-shirt, and flip flops. Pulling over to the side of the rode, she got out and opened the back of the Range Rover. She opened a suitcase, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a red lacy tank top, and red heels. She quickly changed clothes on the side of the rode.

Getting back into the drivers seat, she pulled her hair out of the messy bun, running her fingers through her hair, she pulled a cosmetic bag out of her purse and applied some make up. Pulling out her phone, she opened the text from Tara and put the address into her GPS. She pulled out onto the highway heading towards the address.

XXX

Pulling into the lot, she was a little scared and a little excited. She noticed the line of biked parked along the wall across the parking lot. She walked towards the door of the building where most people seemed to be hanging out.

"Can I help you girl?" Before she could get an answer out, he was off the table kissing her. She could taste cigarettes and whiskey. "Why don't we go back into my room and you show me what you can do with that mouth?'

She pulled away from him and slapped him. "Excuse me? I think you may have mistakes me for someone else."

"I don't think so!" He pulled her close to him again, she grabbed his arm pulling it behind him, she slammed his face and torso against the table.

"Didn't your mamma teach you better manners?" She shoved him to the ground before walking into the building.

XXX

He watched the small women walk away, she was no taller then 5'5, she had light brown hair, and green eyes, she had a nice body from what he could tell. She had some type of training in self defense, he smiled and walked into the clubhouse determined to find out more about this little spitfire.

XXX

Jaden let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, her eyes zoomed in on the brunette playing pool. She slowly walked over to the table, not realizing most of the eyes were on her.

"Tara Grace Knowles, they do know your a pool shark right."

"Well I have you to thank for it, since you taught me everything I know!" The two women hugged each other. Tara introducedher to those playing pool and sitting close to the table. "Let's get a beer J!"

She followed Tara to the bar, the man from outside was sitting on a batstool. "Happy, this is my friend Jaden Knight, she'll be working with me at St. Thomas.

"Oh, we met outside." Jaden smiled at the tattooed man, taking her beer, she walked back over to the pool table. Happy ran his hands over his head, regretting his mistake at thinking she was a a Croweater.

XXX

When's the moving truck going to be here Tara asked?"

"Sometime tomorrow." She and Tara were sitting outside on the picnic tables drinking beers. Jaden had made friends with Opie and his wife Lyla, Chibs and Juice.

"Do you need any help love?"

"I'm sure you have something better to do then help move me in!" She smiled at the Scotsman.

"Several of us have already planned on helping you move in already, Tara has already arranged it." Lyla whispered in her ear." Jaden smiled at her new friend.

"You know Chibs, I can always use a hand." She smiled at him.

XXX

Happy laid back in his bed thinking about Jaden, he wasn't the type to let a women get to him like that. He thought about her body, how her jeans clung to her ass. He thought how it would feel, pressed up against him, he closed his eyes, seeing the swell of her breast at the top of her tank top, how he wanted to run his hands underneath and touch her.

He thought about how soft her lips were, he wanted to spend hours kissing them. Imagining how they'd feel on his body, he felt his cock get hard. He needed to find a release, knowing it wasn't going to be with her, he needed to find a substitute.

He walked out into the club room looking for a Jaden look a like.

XXX

Her rental house was full of bikers unloading the moving truck. She was out in the driveway, pulling out a box when a late arrival parked on the street. She sat the box down, turning to see who was walking her way.

He walked up to her, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry about last night. Could we start over?" She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Jaden Knight, I'm a friend of Tara's."

"I'm Happy Lowman."

"Nice to meet you Happy." She picked the box up and walked away. He followed behind her, admiring her ass. Hoping that this was going to be a better start.


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped outside when she saw she was getting a phone call from Trevor, putting it on speaker phone as she balanced a plate of food. "Hello."

"Where the fuck is my stuff you stupid bitch?"

"You might check Goodwill Trevor, you might find things you like."

"Where are you? I know you aren't in Chicago...you've left me homeless and penniless!'

"I sold my apartment and took my money, I guess you'll have to support yourself Trevor and your slitting nurse."

"Where's my engagement ring?"

"You mean the ring you picked out, made one payment on, then I paid for the rest? I took it with me!"

"When I find you, you're going to pay you fucking whore!"

"No I'm not. The fucking whore is your nurse, don't call me again Trevor. Just a warning your cellphone will be shut off tomorrow."

She ended the call, tossing the phone on the table, pinching the bridge of her nose. She began eating her dinner, Jax stepped out from the corner of the house looking at her with concern. Sitting down at the table, he looked at her.

"Do I need to be concerned?"

"No, he's a coward. He won't take the time to look for me, or seek revenge. He never put the effort out in our relationship. I should have ended it long ago!"

"What did you do?"

"For the record he was cheating on me with his nurse! He left for a two week "conference". I gave all his clothes and shoes away, cut holes in his underwear and socks. Canceled my credit card he was using, closed my bank accounts, and sold my apartment. Then left before he got back. He's a little pissed."

"Jesus! You're kinda scary!"

She smiled at him. "Don't Piss me off!"

"Noted! If he gives you any trouble let me know."

She watched him walk back into the house looking for Tara, she sat at the table drinking her beer. Not knowing Happy was on the other side of the house, smoking and wanting to beat the shit out of Trevor.

XXX

She stepped back into the house, most of her help was leaving. She had some unpacking to do, she thanked them all for the help, promising that she'd have a bbq, pool party as soon as she was settled.

Knowing she was alone, she grabbed a towel from the bathroom by the backdoor. She went out to the pool, stripping her clothes off, she dove in. The warm water felt amazing against her skin, she was swimming laps the leg the of the pool when she heard boots on the concrete.

She saw Happy leaning against the house, staring at her, smoking. She raised herself out of the pool, strolling towards the pool chair where she had left her clothes and towel. She wrapped the towel around her body, glancing his way. "Sorry, I thought I was alone."

Gathering her clothes she walked past him into the house and into the bathroom shutting the door leaning against it. The look he was giving her when she climbed out of the pool, had set her skin on fire. She stepped into the shower washing the chlorine off, she dried off, redressed and stepped out into the kitchen.

Happy was leaning against the bar with a beer. Staring at her with those dark, eyes of his. "Who's Trevor?'

"No one important." She started to clean the kitchen, trying not to get too close.

"Did he hit you?" His hand had clamped down on her arm, halting her.

"He never physically hurt me."

"Are you lying to me little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl and do I come across as someone that would let a man abuse me?" She heard him growl, right before she was pulled to his chest and his lips attacked hers. She was lifted up on the counter, her legs pulled around his waist. His lips never leaving hers, his tongue slid into her mouth, teasing hers. She felt his hands slid up under her t-shirt, closing over her breasts and pinching the nipples. She exhaled, pulling away from him,jumping off the counter she walked across the kitchen to get away from him.

"I want you!" His arms were wrapped around her waist, his mouth was on her ears. She could feel him through his jeans, pressing against her ass. She was trying to control her breathing, his hands slipped down the front of her shorts, down the front of her damp panties. His fingers teasing her clit, rubbing against it. She moaned, she felt him slide a finger inside her, moving it slowly in and out.

Warning bells were going off in her head, she pulled away from him. "You need to leave!" She turned her back on him, relived when she heard the front door slam shut and his bike ride away.

XXX

He slammed inside the clubhouse, he ignored the Croeaters and sweetbutts trying to get his attention, pushing up against him. He went straight to his dorm room, stripped and got into the shower, stroking himself until he came, thinking about Jaden as he did.

Jesus, seeing her naked body had been the worse thing that could ever happen, now he knew exactly what she looked like. He wanted to take her to bed, feel her naked body under his. He knew there would be no true relieve until he got his fill of her.

XXX

She had a very restless night, dreaming of a certain tattooed biker, and the things he'd do to her. Maybe she should have just given in and gone to bed with him. She laid in bed, thinking about his touch, picking up her phone, she checked the time. She needed to be at the hospital in a hour for a staff meeting, she slowly got up to get ready.

She pulled her hair into a bun, did some light make up, she walked into her bedroom pulling on scrubs, she put on her sneakers. Grabbing her bag, and purse she stumbled to her car, she needed some coffee.

She pulled into the parking lot of the cafe down from the hospital, she ordered a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin to go. She was pulling out her wallet to pay for it, the waitress stopped her. "It's already been paid for, hon."

Jaden looked at the woman. "By who?"

"Didn't want recognition for it, just said he wanted to buy the beautiful lady breakfast."

"Tell him I said thank you." She smiled at the waitress, leaving the cafe she walked our to her vehicle. She was stopped by a man in a suit, he was an older gentlemen.

"Good morning." He smiled at her offering her his hand. "My name is Ethan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaden."

"Are you a nurse Jaden?"

"No, I'm a doctor at St. Thomas. Nice meeting you but I need to go." She climbed into her vehicle feeling slightly creeped out by the man. There was something about him, she didn't like, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She drove to the hospital, walking down the hall to her office. Sitting down at her desk she quickly ate her breakfast before running off to her staff meeting.

XXX

Happy sat at the bar nursing a cup of coffee, thinking about a certain green eyed, brown haired woman. He wasn't the guy that did this, he was fine with getting off with any gash that was around, when he came in last night, there wasn't anyone that he wanted to get off with.

He finished his coffee, walking outside he strolled off towards the garage. He needed to finish working on a truck, that he'd been working on for two days. He heard Juice and Rat talking about Jaden's attributes, wondering if her ass and tits were as fucking fine as they imagined. Taking bets on which one could find out. Hearing enough Happy slammed the wrench down on the table glaring at both of them.

"One show some respect for the lady and two what makes you think she'd want to be with either one of you!" He slammed into the office, not seeing Chibs and Jax standing in the corner smiling at each other.

XXX

Standing at the nurses station Jaden was going over some charts, feeling her phone vibrant she pulled it out of her pocket. Frowning at the caller ID, she set the phone on the counter, letting the call go to voicemal. She saw Tara walking her way, she smiled.

"Hey J! How's it going?"

"Good! Trevor is still calling me, haven't listened to the latest voicemal but I'm sure it's another threat."

"Jaden he's not dangerous is he?"

"No, it would take too much effort."

"Promise me if he does try anything you'll go to Jax"

"Tara..I can take care of myself. I've got to go, I've got a mom in labor.'

"Talk to you later."

Jaden walked away from the nurses station forgetting her phone, Tara picked it up seeing that there was a voicemail she listened to it, worried that her friend was in danger. Not liking what she heard, she needed to get Jaden some protection in case Trevor found her.

XXX

Jaden was tired after her first full day at the hospital, she had misplaced her cell phone. Luckily Tara had found it and return it, she was walking out to her Range Rover, looking forward to soaking in a hotbath, eat some left overs and crawl into bed. She wasn't on call tonight, so she could sleep peaceful.

She saw someone leaning against her vehicle, rolling her eyes she slowly walked towards it. She let out a disgust huff seeing it was the creepy Ethan guy from this morning. "Good evening Jaden. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

"No, thank you. It's been a long day, I just want to go home and rest."

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, I'm having breakfast with a colleague."

"Lunch?"

"I'm sorry Ethan, I'm just not interested." He grabbed her trying to pull her into an embrace, rolling her eyes she slammed his face into the hood if her vehicle.

" Did I say you could touch me? Keep you hands to yourself" She shoved him to the ground, looking around as she got into her vehicle, she saw Jax and Tara. She watched Ethan crawl off too his truck and leave, she pulled out of the parking lot, taking a lot of turns making sure she wasn't being followed.

She pulled into her her garage, seconds later to motorcycles pulled in, she should have known Tara would send the calvary. Chibs and Happy got off their bikes, strolling towards her. "What can I help you with?"

Happy stood in front of her, glaring. "What are you doing with Ethan Zobel?"

"About ten mind ago I slammed him into the hood of my car for being too friendly before that I was turning hin down for a date."

"Stay away from him, he's not a good person!" She closed her eyes, counting to ten, trying to remain calm.

"I've about had it men today! It's bad enough that my ex-financee is threatening to kill me, now I have some creepy guy asking me out, and now you're being bossy." She slammed into the house leaving Chibs and Happy in her garage.

Both men followed her into the house. "What do you mean your ex-financee threatened to kill you lass?'

She poured herself a glass of wine, taking a drink. 'It's not the first time! It's not a big deal, I can handle it."

She was whipped around to face Happy. "Like hell it isn't! No man should be threatening you!"

"He's too much of a coward to go through with it, so just relax. Besides I can handle him." Happy was glaring at her, his hands were on her waist.

"I'll be dammed if anyone threatens you!" He jerked her closer to him, kissing her. Her arms went around his body, she was pressed against him. Chibs phone ringing broke them apart, he stepped away to answer the call.

"Stay at the clubhouse, until we figure this out."

"No."

"Damn it! Why not?"

"Because I'll be fine!" They continued their stare down, Chibs came back into the room.

"Jax needs us, we've got to go."

Happy and Chibs left her house, she shut the garage door, locking the house, she went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She sank down into the tub, letting the water relax the tension away.

XXX

Dr. Trevor Howard sat in his packed up office, smiling at the contract that had been faxed to him. He was flying out that night to Stockton California, he was signing his contacts tomorrow. He'd be close enough to stalk, hunt, and kill his pray.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Thank you for the follows and favorites! I love seeing reviews!**

It was another dream filled night of a tattooed biker, doing delicious things to her body. She closed her eyes thinking about how his chest and back felt. She wished now, she would have just let him do whatever he wanted the other night in the kitchen, get him out of her system. Somehow she had the feeling he wasn't the type of man, you could just sleep with once and get out of your system, he was one of those that took several times. She could look at him and tell he wasn't a relationship type of guy which was fine, but somehow she didn't think he was the type to stick around for more then a one night stand either.

She pushed all thoughts of Happy from her mind, getting up she needed to getting ready for work. Somehow she made it out the door, in time to stop by the ncafe for a cup of coffee and something for breakfast. She was hoping for a busy day, to keep her mind off of Happy.

She pulled into the parking lot, groaning when she saw the man she was trying not to think about, sitting in a booth in the front. She climbed out of her vehicle anyway because he'd already seen her, she was walking around the back of her Range Rover, when see was slammed against the back of it.

A masked man was pinning her down, holding a knife to her throat, nicking the skin, drawing blood. "Bitch, you better know your place." She was released and dropped to the ground. She forgot about getting breakfast, got back in her vehicle and sped off the the hospital. She grabbed some gauze out of her purse, holding it to the nick, to stop the bleeding.

XXX

Happy watched her pull into the parking lot, then leave again. He knows that she saw him sitting in the booth by the window. He left the cafe, following her to the hospital to see what exactly her problem was.

He saw her getting out of her vehicle, he pulled up beside her coming to a stop. Seeing the blood on her light blue scuba top, he noticed the gauze she was holding to her neck.

"What the hell Jaden?"

"It's nothing..." She started to walk away from him, he pushed her against her vehicle, pulling her hand away, studying the wound.

"Who did this to you?" She stared into his eyes.

"I have to go." She walked away from him, not daring to look back.

XXX

She rushed into her office, taking off her stained scrub top, she pulled out a clean one. The door slammed against the wall, Happy came storming into her office. He grabbed her by the form arms shaking her.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who did this to you!"

"I don't fucking know! He wore a mask, he pushed me against the back of the Rover, told me a bitch needed to know her place, held a knife to my throat! Is that what you want to hear? I was to scared to push him away!" She had tears in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Jaden...you need someone to protect you!"

"I'm fine, no need to worry. I can take care of myself!"

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Because when you rely on someone else you just get hurt or disappointed!" She stared at him, closing her eyes, realizing that she had shared too much information.

"What the hell?"

"Never mind. I'm fine..I can take care of myself."

"Fucking fine!" She watched him slam out of her office.

As luck would have it, she was too busy to think of Happy, she had a day full of patients, and an emergency c-section in the afternoon. She was on call, that night, there were several expectant moms that were due any minute, she decided to sleep on her couch. She'd gone down the street to the cafe and gotten some dinner, then returned to the hospital to check on her patient.

She changed into a t-shirt and yoga shorts, pulled a pillow and blanket out of the closet, she curled up on the couch hoping to drift off to sleep. By three am she had three mom's in labor, by the time she was off call at seven, all had delivered. She went back to her office, showered and got ready for her day.

It was only a half day, she was heading home by noon, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and collapse.

XXX

Happy had been sitting in front of her house night all night, she hadn't come home. He didn't know if he was more worried or livid, he heard her Range Rover coming down the street. He got off his bike, ready to chew her ass for not letting anyone know where she was last night. Not even waiting for her to get out of the vehicle, he jerked her out, pushing her up against the side!

"Where the fuck have you been all night?"

"None of your damn business!"

"I'm making it my business!" His hands were on either side of her head, he was towering over her glaring at her. She was exhausted from a busy night and half a day, he was being a bully. She moved her foot behind his, and shoved him backward, watching him fall on his ass.

"Fuck off Lowman!" She took off for the front door, she was lifted off her feet and thrown over his shoulder. He carried her towards the back gate towards the backyard. He tossed her fully dressed into the pool, she relaxed her body, and sank to the bottom, not moving. She opened her eyes, slightly, watching him pace, after a few minutes, she saw him panic and jump in, feeling vindicated, she shot towards the surface and swam towards the edge of the pool.

She reached the edge of the pool, she was out and inside the house before he caught her, she was inside the back door. She locked it, she watched him glare at her, she flipped him the bird while she dried off, feeling sorry for him, she opened the back door, and threw him a towel.

"Where were you?" He growled.

"Again, really none of your concern!" He grabbed her, kissing her hard. She tried to fight him, put gave up and returned his kiss. His hands were on her waist, he was pulling her close to him. He released her from his hold, and walked through the house, out the front door. She heard his bike start up and ride off a few minutes later.

XXX

 _What the hell is this man doing to me? I can't form a rational thought when he's around!_ She was taking a shower, washing the chlorine of her body and out of her hair from her impromptu dip in the pool. Her mind started wandering to Happy, wishing he would have stayed and showered with her. She finished in the shower, wrapping herself in a towel she went into her bedroom, pulling out a pair of boy shorts, and a t-shirt, she slipped them on and crawled into bed for a nap.

She woke up to someone pounding on her front door, grabbing for her phone she saw it was three in the afternoon. She pulled out a pair of yoga pants and made her way to the front door. Pulling it open Happy was standing on her doorstep, looking like he rather be anywhere but here.

"Pack a bag, the club is going on lockdown." Happy growled.

"I care why?"

"It's not up for debate, get your ass in gear!"

"No thank you!" She shoved them both out of the way, and shut the door, she turned walking over to the couch. The door flew open and he stormed in, grabbing her.

"I'm sick of this shit! You are packing a bag, and coming with me. You are associated with the club, when we go on lockdown, you come in!"

"I'm really getting tired of this caveman routine!" She stood staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm my own person, so fuck off!" She walked out of the room, leaving him standing still. He stormed after her, lifting her off her feet, he picked her up, and threw her on the bed. He laid down on her, kissing her, holding her on the bed.

"Jesus Jaden, please just pack a bag and come to the club with me."

"Why?"

"Zobelle is after you, then there's your ex-fiancee, isn't that enough?" He was looking down into her eyes. "Just come with me."

"Fine, I don't see what the fuss is all about!" She pushed him off of her, so she could get up and pack a bag, he laid on her bed watching her.

XXX

"I hate to take your money boys, but I will!" Jaden scooped the money from the center of the pot, stacking in in front of her.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to play poker?" Chibs grumbled.

"No, you silly boys assumed I didn't know, I just didn't correct you."

Jax was glaring at her. "You lost almost all your money."

"That's what makes this victory so sweet blue eyes!"

"So you're a card shark?" Tig whined.

"No, I can just read your tells, fake mine, and kick your ass in poker!" She smiled sweetly.

"Tara, we don't want to play with your friend anymore!" Opie bellowed.

Tara laughed, "How do you think she paid for medical school?"

"Well boys, it's been fun, but I'm calling it a night!" She gathered the money up, and walked towards the room she would be sleeping in. She walked into the room, Happy was laying on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. She looked at him, trying to get her thoughts together, but all she could see with his ripped chest and abs.

XXX

He was sound asleep _,_ all she could think about was kissing his chest, she needed to snap out of it. She knelt down, opening her suitcase, pulling out a tank top, and sleep shorts. she went into the bathroom, and changed clothes. She carefully crawled into bed, curling into a ball, pulling the blankets around her. His arms went around her pulling her against him.

His mouth was the side of her neck kissing, she could feel him pressing into her ass. His hands started to move under her shirt, she moaned as his hands closed over her tits and started to play with them. She rolled over to face him, his eyes were still closed. _Was he really asleep? What the fuck?_ She pulled away from him, sleeping on the farthest edge of the bed. He made no attempts to go any further, so he had attempted to fuck her in his sleep. _What a man whore!_

She woke up the next morning in a piss poor mood, she quickly showered and got dressed. Happy was still sleeping when she walked out of the room, she walked down the hall, Tara was waiting for her at the bar.

"Ready to go?"

"Let's go, I should be a very busy today!" The woman walked out to Jaden's vehicle to leave, most everyone was still asleep. Rat and Juice were following them to work. She and Tara parted ways at the nurses station, she unlocked her office door, walking into the dark room. She was hit over the head, and dragged inside, the door looked, the lights remained off.

XXX

Happy stumbled out of his room, into the main room, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the bar, slowly sipping it, looking around he didn't see Jaden. Juice and Rat came in from outside laughing about some stupid shit. "Where's Jaden and Tara?"

"We left them at the hospital!" Juice said.

"You stupid shit, you were suppose to stay with them!" Happy ran back to his room throwing on jeans and his boots. He ran over to his bike to ride over to St. Thomas to check on Jaden. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, running through the doors, he saw Tara standing at the nurses station.

"You seen Jaden?"

"Not since we got here. She's not answering her pages, security is looking for her."

He went into kill mode, someone had taken his beautiful Jaden, he was going to find them and destroy them.


	4. Chapter 4

She regained consciousness in a bedroom, she was tied to a bed, this wasn't good. She tried to move around, getting loose, the ropes were pretty tight, she looked around the room, her vision was blurry. She knew she was screwed seven ways to Sunday, she had no idea where she was, how could she expect anyone to find her. The door opened, the same masked man came in, that had attacked her the other day.

He climbed on the bed, running his hands along Jaden's leg, she kicked at him. He backhanded her across the face. "Still need to learn your place."

"Not from some dumb ass like you. Why don't you untie me and make it a fair fight?" She heard him laugh, he leaned down towards her, pulling a knife out of a holster, and running it down her side. She didn't flinch, or show fear, she just stared straight on, waiting for him to move.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a reaction he left, she turned over on her stomach, and worked on getting the ropes untied. She finally got them loosened, she got up from the bed, looking around the room for something to use as a weapon. Finding nothing, she'd have to improvise, she opened the door, walking out into the hall. Sneaking down the hall she heard voices. "You grabbed the wrong bitch! She's no ones old lady!"

"Just kill her! Throw her body on their door step!"

She went down the hall trying to find a place to hide, she heard motorcycles riding up. She needed to find a place to hid and fast, the door opened up, and Ethan Zobelle walked out of the room.

"Jaden, you really should have stayed put."

"I would have preferred no to have been kidnapped!"

He came closer to her, she was going to have to try to take him down and run like hell. He walked towards her, she thrust her palm up into his nose, when he went down she kneed him. She slammed his head into the wall, and ran like hell, down the hall, she saw the front door, she pulled it open, and took off outside. Arms wrapped around her waist, she threw her elbow back into the persons stomach, she heard a whoosh of air leave their body.

"Shit Jaden! I'm trying to rescue you, mind not killing me?" Came the raspy voice in her ear. He flipped her around so she could see his face.

"It's about damn time!" She wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him, he returned her kiss. He carried her to the waiting van, placing her inside.

"Get her back to the clubhouse! Jaden, wait for me." He slammed the door, and went inside to beat somebody's ass.

XXX

Tara checked her out when she got back to the clubhouse, she'd been gone for two days. "Everyone has been worried about you J!"

"The last thing I remember was walking into my office."

"Happy, has been going out of his mind trying to find you. Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"About what?"

"You and Hap?"

"The man makes me crazy most of the time, usually pisses me off with his rude ass ways...that's all I can say."

"As soon as they knew Zobelle had you, he tore out of her. He's crazy about you!" She was sitting on a barstool, sipping a glass of whiskey, the sound of the guys getting back stopped their conversation. Happy saw her sitting on the barstool, he walked over to her, pulling her off, he kissed her. His lips hungrily sought hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth, taking possession. His arms were wrapped around her waist, carrying her back to his dorm room.

"Happy, put me down!" He kicked the door shut and locked it behind him. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her down.

"Did they hurt you?" Looking her over for signs of injury, he spots het bandaged wrists. Hearing him growl, he gently grabs her wrists.

"It's from the ropes, I did it myself getting out of the ropes." He ran his hands through her hair she winced and pulled away from his touch. "It's tender where they hit me."

"Jaden.." She caressed his face, she leaned up kissing him. She pulled him down on top of her deepening the kiss. Her hands sliding down his back, to his ass. She cupped it, pulling it against her. Happy broke off the kiss, looking down at her with surprise.

"What? I want you, since the first time you kissed me in my kitchen.. I'm just not the type to give in so quickly. Had to make you work for it!" She smiled up at him.

She heard him growl, before he ripped her scrub top off. "You're gonna pay for that!" He grinned at her, as he slowly started his sweet torture. His mouth trailed down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. He pulled her up, unclasping her bra, he pulled it off of her throwing it on the floor. His mouth closed over her nipple, she moaned, arching her back, his other hand pinched her nipple, she let out a moan, arching her back.

He moved further down her body, grabbing her pants and pulling them off throwing them on the floor. She was laying naked on his bed, looking down at her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "So fucking perfect!" He laid back down, running his hands up her legs and thighs. He slowly massaged her clit, she moaned again.

"Please.."

He laughed looking up at her. "I'm just working for it." He slowly inserted, two fingers inside her, watching her reaction. He smiled as she moved against, he moved his fingers in and out of her, feeling her getting wetter. "Tell me what you want Jaden!"

"I want you Happy...please."

He quickly pulled her fingers from her, smiling up at her. "I'm still working for it!" He moved his mouth to her center, and started licking, she clawed at his shoulders.

"Please...Happy...please! He stepped away, taking off his clothes, crawling back in bed, he trailed kisses from her center, up her stomach, stopping to suck her nipples, then kissing her. He was teasing her clit and opening with his hardened cock.

"Have I worked for it hard enough?"

"Fuck..Happy...yes...God..." He thrust inside her, she grabbed the headboard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. It had been awhile since she had sex, well good sex at least. She was close to cumming, she was trying to hold on but she could feel herself getting close to the edge. She slowed down her movements.

"Cum for me baby..." He grabbed her hips, thrusting in her deep and hard.

"Fuck Happy!" She lost her control and tumbled off the edge, she was still enjoying her orgasm, when he joined her. Falling onto of her, he kissed her.

"Shit Jaden!" Rolling to his side, he pulled her into his arms. She relaxed against him, so much so, she fell asleep against him.

XXX

She woke several hours later alone, she frowned but figured it would happen that way. She had the feeling Happy Lowman wasn't the cuddle, wake up next to kind of guy. She could handle that, as long as she could have more of him in bed, she could handle waking up alone. She crawled from the bed, getting dressed she walked into the main room of the clubhouse. She saw Happy playing poker with Jax, Tig, and Bobby.

She walked over to the table, smiling. "I'll play!"

"No, I'm not losing my money to you again!" Jax snarled, then he smiled at her. "You doing okay?"

She smiled. "I fleece you all once and you won't let me play! Hmpf! I'm fine." She smiled, starting to walk away to the bar, Happy's arm shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her down on his lap.

"You ready to go home?" His arms were around her waist, holding her on his lap.

"Yes. I can call a cab."

"Like hell you are!" He finished the hand he was playing, picked her up. "Let's go!" She didn't miss the looks of the Croweaters or sweetbutts standing around the room, hoping for a chance with Happy, nor did she miss the shocked looks of the other bikers. He carried her outside to his bike, sitting her on the ground. "You ever ride?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything!" He handed her a helmet, he climbed on his bike, offering her his hand, helping her on. She wrapped her arms around his back, as he took off for her house.

XXX

The ride was exhilarating, the cool night air whipping around her body, she loved the feel of her arms around his waist. After one ride with him, she understood all bikers aversions to being enclosed in vehicles. She was disappointed when it was over, and they were pulling into her drive. He stopped the bike, putting the kickstand down, climbing off the bike, he helped her off. She took off the helmet, handing it to him, running her fingers through her hair she looked up at him.

He grabbed her by her scrub top, pulling her to him, kissing her. "Can I stay the night with you?" She was surprised by his question, she looked up at him.

"If that's what you want." She turned to unlock the front door, Happy's arm was snaked around her waist. She threw her purse and keys on the table by the door, Happy picked her up, kissing her.

"You're so fucking sexy, I can't get enough of you!" He carried her into the house.

XXX

She opened her eyes, to see him sleeping next to her, smiling at him she watched him sleep. She figured she's wake up, and he'd be gone, he wasn't the hang around type. She slipped from her bed, going into the bathroom, she shut the door, and filled the tub with water, adding bubble bath, she climbed in, sinking down low in the tub.

"Sit up!" Came his raspy demand.

"You sure are a bossy ass man! What if I want to enjoy a bath by myself, besides you'll smell like a girl." She continued to lay back in the garden tub, smiling up at him.

"Why are you such a stubborn ass?"

"It's my personality!" She heard him growl then he climbed into the tub with her, attacking her lips. "Happy!"

"I told you to sit up! Don't be such a stubborn ass next time!"

She let out a laugh as she felt his hands exploring her body under the water.

XXX

She was rushing around, trying to get ready for her first shift back at the hospital after being off for two weeks. She had spent most of her free time with Happy, which had surprised her, she wasn't going to complain, just enjoy it until he decided he had his fill and walk away. He was laying in bed watching her get dressed, she made the mistake to sit on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her against him.

"Got time for a quickie?"

She laughed slapping at his hands. "No! It's my first day back, I can't be late!" He growled in her ear, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"I want you J!"

"You had me every night for the past two weeks, sometimes more then once. You haven't gotten your fill yet?"

"I'll never get enough of you!"

She kissed him before leaving. "See you later." He followed her to the door, wearing nothing but his boxers, pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

"I'll come by at lunch!"

XXX

He was furious that he was sleeping with her, she was such a whore. He watched from the house down the street, he hadn't been able to get close to her, the biker had been at her house every night for the past two weeks. He waited until she left, before he got into his own jeep and left for the hospital in Stockton. He'd been lucky to find a house down the street from her, it would make it easier to get to her.

He just had to wait it out, eventually the biker would leave her alone. He watched her pull off, he climbed into his vehicle and left for work. He was hoping tonight would be the night he could slip into her house and get his fucking revenge.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

She was sitting in her office, leaning back in her chair, her eyes were closed. The door opened her assistant opened her door. "Doc, there's a gentlemen here to see you!"

"Send him in." She smiled thinking it was Happy making good on his lunch time visit. She stood up, waiting for him to walk in, her smile quickly faded when Trevor walked into her office.

"Hello Jaden."

"What the hell are you doing here Trevor?" He advanced on her, shoving her against the wall.

"Can't I come by and say hello to my fiancee" He had her pinned against the wall, holding her by her neck.

She kicked at him, clawing at his hands trying to get him to release his hold on her throat. She was staring to black out, the door busted open, Trevor dropped her on the floor, she started to cough. Happy was torn between chasing the prick down that was hurting his woman, or staying by her making sure she was okay. The latter won out, he was at her side.

"J? Baby you okay?" She could only nod her head, she was only trying to control her breathing. He picked her up, carried her to the couch, sitting down, holding her on his lap. "Did you know that asshole?" He examined her neck, seeing the red marks where his hands had been.

"He's my ex-fiancee!"

"Christ J! He could have killed you! If I hadn't come in.."

"He wouldn't of killed me, he was trying to scare me."

"I swear to God, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Hap, I'm going to be fine! He's not going to come back." His hands went into her hair, pulling her lips to his.

"If I can't be here to watch you, then someone from the club will be."

"Really Hap? You're over reacting!"

"Damn it Jaden! I almost lost you when Zobelle took you. I'll be damned if I take that chance again!" He kissed her again, she opened her mouth to him. His hands slid underneath her top, his hand closing over her breasts.

She moaned, turning she straddled his lap, leaning into his kiss. She pulled back, pulling off her scrub top, she heard him growl at her. "So Hap, tell me. What brings you by my office today?"

"Hmmm, little girl Why don't I show you." She laughed as he flipped her on the couch, laying her on her back.

XXX

She was getting dressed, he was laying on the couch wearing his boxers, he grabbed her arm pulling her down to him. kissing her. "Can I come by tonight?"

"Am I just a booty call for you?" She stood up, walking to her desk. He was behind her, his arms around her waist, spinning her around.

"You are never a booty call J! I care about you, don't you know that?" His hands were cupping her face, kissing her.

"Hap..."

"Listen to me Jaden...I care about you. I want to spend every waken moment I have with you. There's something about you that I can't get out of my system...so no you're not a booty call!"

"Hmmmm Hap, you can definitely come by tonight." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

XXX

She was finishing up her afternoon rounds, she wasn't on call tonight, so once she got home, she was in for the night. She was walking out of her office, Chibs touched her arm, she let out a startled yelp. "Christ Chibs!"

"Sorry Lass, Hap sent me by, to see you home."

"Where the hell is he?"

"He had some business to take care of." He saw the bruising on her neck. "Jesus, what the hell happened here?"

"Got a visit from my ex-fiancee."

"Does Hap know?"

"Yes, that's why you're here. Long story." He put his hand at the small of her back, guiding her down the hall, towards the parking lot. He walked her to her vehicle, waited until she got in and followed her home. She pulled into the drive, and got out of her SUV, he was walking beside her towards the house.

There was a car coming down the street, Chibs heard the gunshots, he pushed her to the ground laying on top of her. The gunshots stopped and the car took off down the street. "Jaden, are you alright? "

He was squatting in front of her, looking her over. "I'm good. Any chance we not tell Hap about this? He's going to loose his shit!"

"Sorry, we have to tell him." He helped her up from the ground, going into the house first to make sure it was safe. She went straight to her bedroom, changing clothes, she walked back into the livingroom. Chibs was sitting on the couch, talking on his phone, Jaden could tell he was talking to Happy from the side of conversation she was hearing. Chibs ended his phone call, looking at Jaden he smiled as her phone rang, looking at the ID, she saw it was Hap.

"Tattletale!" She heard him laugh as she answered the phone. "Hello."

"What the hell J? Did you really think you could get by with not telling my about a drive by?"

"Maybe they were shooting at Chibs, he's a pretty shady character!" She heard him laugh, Chibs flipped her the bird.

"Stay in the house tonight. Chibs is staying with you."

"Damn you're bossy! Who do you think you are ordering me around?" She heard him growl, she let out a laugh.

"You frustrate the hell out of me J! Just stay in the house, no midnight swims tonight!"

"Fine. Damn, don't think you won't pay for bossing me around when you get back!"

"Looking forward to it!"

She laughed. "Good night Hap!"

"Night J!"

She ended the call, walking into the kitchen, she fixed dinner for Chibs and herself.

XXX

She woke up when he slid into bed with her, she sighed as his arms went around her. "I missed you Hap!" He was kissing the back of her neck, his hands slid up under her tank top, closing over her breasts. She moaned, pressing back against him, she could feel his erection. She laughed. "At least I know part of you missed me!"

He growled in her ear, rolling her over and pulling her on top of him. "I missed you too." She kissed him, biting his bottom lip. His hands wen to her ass, grabbing it, pulling it against him. Rolling her over, he smiled down at her. "I really missed you!"

XXX

She was sitting at the table drinking some coffee, eating a piece of toast. Happy walked into the kitchen, frowning at her small breakfast. "That all you eating?"

"Looks like it!"

"Need to eat more then that!"

"Stop being bossy! I've got to go!"

She started for the door, he followed her, wrapping his arm around her. "You need to wait for me."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

He pushed her against the door. "Sit your pretty little ass down, and wait for me to get dressed so I can take you to work!"

"Bossy ass man!" He reappeared dressed in jeans, t-shirt and his Kutte, they left for the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot, she climbed off his bike, taking off the helmet, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't leave this hospital without me, I mean it!"

"You are over reacting just a bit."

"Damn it Jaden! Just do what you're told!"

She felt her anger boil over. "Excuse me Mr. Lowman, I'm my own person. I do what I want, when I want. I'm not going to run scared from Trevor Howard. Thanks for the ride to work! I'll find my own way home." She threw the helmet at him, storming inside the hospital.

XXX

She was still pissed at Happy, at lunch she decided she was going to walk down to the cafe and get herself some lunch. She could talk care of herself, she didn't need Happy or any man taking care of her. She grabbed her purse and started walking down the street, she walked into the cafe, sat down at a booth, ordering a salad and a sweet tea.

Hearing her phone ring, she pulled it out of her purse frowning. "Hello."

"Get your ass back to the hospital now!"

"No thank you! I'm eating lunch. I'll be back when I'm done!"

"Damn it Jaden!"

"Bye Hap!"

She threw her phone back in her purse, ignoring the ringing, she turned it to silent, so she could get a moment of peace. She was finishing her salad when the bell over the door jingled, she looked up, Trevor walked in, seeing her he walked towards her. Sitting across from her in the both, he smiled, pulling a gun out he pointed it at her under the table.

"You're going to stand up, and come with me. Don't make a sound." She stuck her hand in her purse, hitting her emergency call button, her phone called Happy.

"Where are you taking me Trevor?"

"Stop asking questions, and let's go!" She slowly got up from the table, walking towards the door. Walking out into the parking lot, she listened for motorcycles, not hearing any she figured she was on her own. She spun around, grabbing for his gun, pushing it away, trying to take it from him. She heard the gun go off, but nothing registered but Trevor running towards hid truck.

XXX

Happy grabbed his phone when he saw Jaden was calling him back. "Your ass better be on it's way.." He heard a on sided conversation, and started to panic. He put his phone on speaker and waved for Tig to come closer so he could hear. As the phone call proceeded Tig called the club, having him search around St. Thomas for Jaden.

He screamed her name when he heard the gunshots, then the call ended. He ran for his bike, desperate to find her, riding the blocks around the hospital. He knew he should have stayed at the hospital to keep an eye on her, to keep her safe. Now, he had no idea where she was or if she was ok or even alive.

XXX

Trevor got into his truck, smiling it wasn't the ending he wanted, but good riddance. He had planned on killing her in the end but after he tortured her for humiliating him, he drove his truck back to his house. Showering, cleaning up her blood that was splattered on his shirt. He laid in his bed, laughing at what he's done, the bitch was dead!


	6. Chapter 6

She looked down, seeing the crimson stain spreading across her light blue scrub top, she knew she was in trouble. She pressed her hand against the wound trying to slow down the flow of blood. She started to stumble towards St. Thomas it wasn't that far, just down the street.

She was feeling dizzy and light headed, but she continued to move, she could see the ER doors. She moved towards them, stumbling, she barley made it inside before she collapsed on the floor. The sound of activity all around her, and her name being called is her last conscious thought as she faded out.

XXX

They'd ridden the streets around the hospital, and nothing, Jaden was just gone. Trevor had taken her, Happy was in a panic, because he had no idea if she was whole, shot, alive, or dead. He balled his hands into fists, wanting to hit something. The club had met back in the hospital parking lot, they were going to extend their search, to look for her, as they were getting back on their bikes to ride out, the parking lot filled with police cars.

They surrounded the club, David Hale got out of his squad car. "Guess I'd be wasting my breathe asking you if you knew anything about Dr. Knight being shot?" Happy jumped off his bike running towards Hale.

"Is she...Where the fuck is she?"

"Inside." Happy took off for the ER, his brothers following him, Hale stopped Jax. "Do you know anything about it?"

"She's Hap's old lady...we don't know shit except she was shot!" He went in to find Happy to find out what was going on with Jaden.

XXX

The first sounds she heard was the heart monitor, then she heard Happy telling someone to fuck off he wasn't leaving her side. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Happy sitting next to her bed, she smiled. "Who's the stubborn ass now?"

He sat up taking her hand. "You scared the shit out of me Jaden!" He kissed her hand glaring at her.

"Stop being grouchy! I'm fine!"

"Damn baby, I almost lost you! You have to stop doing that shit!"

She closed her eyes, talking was making her weak, she just smiled at him and drifted off to sleep. When she woke up a second time, Tara was at her bedside. "What's the damage?" She whispered.

"You're lucky to be alive Jaden! You took a bullet to the abdomen, walked two blocks..."

"Hap, go home?"

"Yes, Jax and Chibs forced him. You've been out for three days."

"Christ!" The door swung open and Happy was standing at the door, staring at her. He rushed to her bedside, taking her hand in his. He leaned down kissing her gently.

"J..."

"Hap, I'm fine." He sat down by her bed, brushing the hair out of her face, she could see the turmoil in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you! Do you have any idea...when I heard the gunshots, and couldn't find you. Then Hale said you'd been shot!

"I'm sorry that I worried you."

"I wasn't worried, I was fucking scared." She tried to sit up wincing in pain, he had gotten up from the chair and was pacing the room. "I told you not to leave the hospital..."

She just stared at him, not knowing what to say, she was too tired and weak to fight with him. "Hap, I', not up for this right now."

"I'm not up for loosing someone I care about because they can't do what their told!" He left the room. She closed her eyes, feeling some pain, but she didn't mention anything to the nurse, she wanted to stay awake in case he came back. She was in so much pain a hour later, it was effecting her heart rate, she had no choice but to take the pain medication.

XXX

She woke up to an empty room, she was beginning to think Happy had walked out on her, if he did, she would go on with her life, It would hurt like hell, but what could she do, she knew going in that he didn't do relationships. She slowly sat up, pushing through the pain, the door slowly opened and Tara walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Planning on getting the hell out of here!"

"You just had surgery two days ago..."

"I'm going home, get me the hell out of here!"

"Jaden...stay a couple of more days."

"I'm going home tomorrow." She made up her mind, with or without him. She lay back in her bed, closing her eyes, listening to the sounds in the hall, listening for his boots, she was disappointed when they never came.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, pushing herself out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom. She was getting out of here one way or the other, she washed her face, and went back to her bed. She took out her own IV, detached her heart monitor, and found the clothes Tara had brought her. The door opened, she caught a glimpse of the back of Kuttes before the door slammed shut, she looked up Trevor was standing in front of her.

"Aren't you a cat with nine lives..."

"All I have to do is scream, and the two guys outside the door coming running in."

"You don't have the strength." He approached her, his hands going around her neck, she hit the call light to get a nurse in the room. She flung her hand out, knocking over the IV pole, the door swung open Trevor's hold was released from her neck, she started coughing, forcing air into her lungs.

"J, you okay? Hey look at me!" She heard his raspy voice, she felt his hands on her waist. Looking into his eyes, she had never been as glad to see someone.

"Hap.." He pulled her into his arms, holding her.

"I've got you J, you're safe."

"Take me home." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I will, but I've got to take care of something, Opie and Chibs will stay with you until I'm done." He lifted her from the bed, carrying her into the hall, kissing the side of her head.

"I can walk Hap!" He didn't answer her, or put her down, he carried her to his truck in the parking lot. He carefully placed her in the passenger seat, before driving to her house. He pulled her out of the truck, carrying her inside the house, Chibs and Opie were waiting inside for them. Happy lowered her to the couch, kissing her before straightening up.

"You lay here and rest! You two keep an eye on her!"

"Absolutely brother!" Chibs said smiling down at Jaden. She watched Happy walk out the front door, noticing the cards on the table, she smiled at Chibs and Opie.

"Are we going to play cards?"

Chibs looked at her frowning. "I wouldn't even play Go Fish with you!" She let out a laugh.

"Big baby!" She laid her head down on the couch, falling asleep. She woke up covered with a blanket, and alone in the living room, she slowly sat up, hearing noises in her kitchen, she pushed herself up off the couch. She followed the loud cursing into the kitchen, she found Chibs standing at the stove cooking. "Need some help?"

"You're suppose to be resting, Hap will kill me!"

"I'm going to kill you if you destroy my kitchen!" The patio door opened and Opie walked in, he saw her standing at the bar.

"You're suppose to be resting!"

"So I've been told." The door opened, Happy stormed in looking tired, he scooped her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

"You're suppose to be resting little girl!"

"I was shot, I'm not dying! I need to move around to get better!"

"You could have died J!"

"I'm not playing the could have game with you Hap! I'm right here, I'm alive and breathing!"

He pulled her to him kissing her. "Christ J, I love you. I never thought I'd say that to woman, but I've fallen in love with you. My whole world stopped for forty minutes not knowing..."

"Hap, I love you too!" She cupped his face between her hands. "I'm sorry that I scared you." He leaned his head into her chest.

"Don't ever do that again." She smiled seeing the tough biker being vulnerable, she thought it was sweet it showed he had a heart of gold. "How long before..."

She let out a small laugh. "It's going to be six to eight weeks, but I'll take care of you baby!"

XXX

She returned to work, much to Happy's protest. The man had gone off the deep end on the over protective scale, it was making her a little crazy. She couldn't fault him for it though. She was pulled into an emergency c-section, she delivered a set o twin girls, she was giving the care instructions when she gegan to think about having her own kids.

 _Christ, what are you thinking? Happy Lowmen, isn't the type to want to have kids, just put that thought out of your head._ She rubbed her eyes, and massaged the tension out of the back of her neck. Her phone rang, smiling at the caller ID. "Hello."

"You plan on coming home tonight?"

"I'm going to try. I'm on call, I just had another mom come in, ready to go!"

"Damn J...I miss you."

"Hap, you knew this when we got involved. I miss you too."

"When do you think you'll be home?"

"I don't know."

"I'll see you whenever then!" The call ended abruptly, Jaden laid her head on her desk. Why did life have to be so damn complicated and hard. She got up from her chair, and walked up to the OB floor to check the status of the laboring mom. The mom went fast, she drove home, not seeing Happy's bike, she drove over to the club.

His bike was parked with the others, she walked into the clubhouse scanning the room, looking for him. She started to walk towards his dorm room, Chibs grabbed her arm. "Hey darlin! How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking." She turned around to see Happy walking back up from the dorm rooms, a Croweater in front of him. She turned around walking out of the clubhouse, not sure where she was going, but anywhere but home.

XXX

Happy saw the brief moment of hurt on her face, before it was gone. She turned around, bolting from the clubhouse, he made his way to his bike, going home to beg for forgiveness. He pulled into the drive, opening the garage, he found it empty, he closed the door, and flew over the roads to St. Thomas, he didn't see her Range Rover anywhere.

A sense of panic started to well up within him, he called her phone but it went straight to voicemail. _Where the hell had she gone?_ He went back home, opening the garage and pulling in, he's sit up and wait for her, she had to come home, they'd talk it out. _  
_

He woke up the next day at ten am, going into their bedroom, seeing the empty bed he knew she never came home that night. He grabbed his phone, seeing if their were any missed calls, or texts. He called her number. "You better have your ass home soon, or we're done!"

XXX

She woke up tied to a chair. "Where's my little brother?"

"I don't know Andy!"

"Liar! You had your biker trash kill him! And now you're going to die!"

"Why don't you call my biker trash here, make him pay!"

"Oh my plan is to toss your body on his doorstep."

"He'll find you and kill you, just like he did your brother!" Andy punched her in the face, she heard her phone ring.

"Better let me answer that, or you'll have hell to pay!"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, making you scream." She heard her phone ring again, knowing the hospital was trying to find her, eventually, they would call Tara, and she would call Happy. If she couldn't get out loose and out of this herself, she knew that Happy would find her. Hearing her phone ring again, Andy picked it up, ans smashed it against the floor. He stormed out of the room. leaving her alone, now time to try to get out on her own. Just in case, no one came for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome to the new followers and favorites, thanks to those still reading! Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them!**

Happy sat back on the couch thinking about the last twelve hours, how things went wrong. He had been gone for two weeks straight, she had been busy with work. When he found out she had to stay last night, he'd gone to the club, to get out some frustration with the punching bag. He'd lp;anned on showering in his room, having a drink, and going home to wait for Jaden.

He'd been steeped out of the shower when Nikki, came into his bathroom, naked pushing up on him. He shoved her out of the bathroom, locking the door, He got dressed, walking out into his room, he found her sitting on his bed dressed.. Opie came beating on his door, telling him Jaden was here. Grabbing Nikki by the arm, he slung her into the hallway, she walked out in front of him, he would never do that to Jaden.

He had rushed home to ask for forgiveness for being a jackass on the phone, and to tell her he hadn't been with a Croweater. Then she stayed out all night.

His phone started ringing, not in the mood to talk to anyone, he knew he had to answer his phone in case it was the club. "What!"

"Hap, it's Tara!"

"She's not here!"

"That's why I'm calling. She didn't show up for work today, she isn't answering her phone for the hospital or me."

"I don't know what to tell you! She probably won't answer my calls either!" He ended the call. _Where the fuck are you Jaden?_

XXX

She rolled her neck around, getting the stiffness out, her face felt like someone had hit it with a board. She opened her eyes to look around the room, she was alone, She tried to move her hands but they were tied to tight to the chair. Her head was pounding, she was screwed seven ways to Sunday. The door opened, and Andy was standing in front of her smiling.

He pulled out a phone, dialing a number, the call went unanswered. "I thought you'd answer your phone considering the woman you love is missing! I'll call back in thirty minutes, I hope you answer, Mr. Lowman."

The phone rang almost immediately. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Such language. Say hello Jaden!" She looked at him and shook her head. "Beg for you biker trash to come save you, and maybe I won't kill you!" She again shook her head, Andy pulled out a knife, cutting her arm, she moaned in pain but refused to scream out. "Scream you fucking bitch!"

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get her right now!"

"We're playing hide and seek, you're it!" The call ended, Andy got into her face and smiled. "Let's get you stitched up.

XXX

Happy lit a cigarette and paced the livingroom, some sick fuck had his Jaden, he ran a hand over his head waiting for the rest of the club to come over. Hoping that Juice could track her cell phone and Range Rover. He was pissed at himself, if he would have just stayed home, and waited for her, she would be safe in his arms right now.

The rumble of bikes, brought him from his thought, he unlocked the front door, letting his brothers inside the house. Juice pulled out his laptop, trying to find Jaden, he wasn't getting anything on her phone. Her Range Rover was south of town ten miles out on the five, Jax and Opie were riding out to find it, Tig walked up to Hap, put his arm around his shoulder.

"We'll find your old lady, when we do, that sick fuck will pay!"

XXX

Andy watched the bikers ride into the drive, he watched a couple ride off again, laughing. "You dumb asses will never find her." He left the front window, and walked into the garage, getting into her Range Rover, he grabbed her purse, looking for something to throw on her door step to torture the biker. He went to the basement, pulling out his phone, he dialed Happy's number.

"Tell me where you are!"

"What fun is that? Come find us! Say hello Jaden, beg for your biker trash to save you!"

"Fuck you asshole!" Jaden spit at him, Andy slapped her across the face.

"I tell you, she use to have manners. Now she's just a rude little bitch, I hope you're not attached to her beautiful face!"

"Don't fucking touch her, come get me...leave her alone." The call ended.

Andy took out his frustration on Jaden. "Takes a real man to beat the hell out of a restrained woman. Why don't you untie me, make it a fair fight?"

"I'm not stupid!" He slammed out of the room, she continued to try and loosen the ropes holding her arms down.

XXX

Jax and Opie came back a hour later, her Range Rover was no where in sight. Juice checked the tracker again, it showed it was ten miles south out on the five. Happy was feeling frustrated that she had disappeared into thin air, and that this sick asshole was playing games with him. He looked down the street towards the neighbors house, he was pulling out the drive.

As he drove past the house, he slowed down and stared at Happy, he fought the urge to flip him the bird. What was the stupid mother fucker staring at anyway. He watched the vehicle drive down the rest of the street and disappear. Racking his brain he tried to think who would have Jaden, thinking back to the phone calls he'd gotten, he went back into the house to find Juice.

"I need you to do a background check on Jaden, and Trevor Howard. All of it!"

"I'll see what I can find."

XXX

She'd worked one rope loose. and gotten her hand free, she reached over and untied her other hand. Standing up slowly, fighting off the wave of dizziness, she knew she had to be strong to get out of this hell she was trapped in. She stumbled towards the door, turning the know and pulling it wouldn't open. _Of course it's fucking locked, because nothing could work in her favor!_

She looked at the wooden chair she'd been tied to, she picked it up and threw it against the wall with all her might watching it smash into pieces. She was pissed that Happy had cheated on her, she was pissed at that sluttly Croweater for touching what was hers, and she was pissed that she let herself fall in love with another lying, cheating, piece of shit. She was going to get out of here and kick some ass, and then she'd figure out what she'd do next.

She picked up pieces of chair, finding a sharp broken part, she got ready to do battle.

XXX

Andy slowed down, the driveway was empty of bikes except for one, he slowed down, getting out of his truck he took her bloodied hospital name badge and threw it on the door step. He ran back to his truck, pulling down the street to his brothers house, opening the garage, he pulled in, next to her Range Rover. He quickly closed the garage door, so no one would see in, he made his way to the basement.

He slowly opened the door, expecting to see her slumped in the chair, when she wasn't there he slammed the door open. He scanned the room looking for her. "Come on out Jaden, and I'll go easy on you!"

"Fuck off asshole!" She swung the piece of the chair at his head, he fell to the ground. She was going to drive the sharpened piece into his chest, put he grabbed her wrist, twisting it out of her hand. She cried out in pain, he shoved her off of him, kicking her in the ribs as he got up. He started to deliver another kick to her ribs, she caught his foot with her hand, catching him off balance and knocking him off balance, she got up and stumbled for the door.

She started to climb towards the stairs, when his hand closed over her ankle, trying to drag her back down the stairs, she used her free foot to kick him in the face, watching him fall down the stairs she got to the top of the stairs, running for the door. Her hand was on the door knob, she was yanked back by the hair on her hair and thrown to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!"

XXX

Happy stepped out onto the porch, looking down he saw her bloodied name badge laying on the ground. He bent over picking it up, holding it in his hand, the sick fuck knew where they lived. He went inside throwing her badge on the table by the door, he pulled out his phone calling Juice.

"Find anything?"

"Trevor had a twin brother Andrew Howard, also he took a leave of absence once his brother went missing. He's in the wind."

"That sick ass, has Jaden. We have to find her, he's going to kill her."

"I'll work on it."

"Thanks brother."

Happy ended the call, he was going for a ride and clear his mind. Leaving the house, he took off for a long drive, all he could think of was the look in her eyes, when she'd seen the Croweeater. As soon as he found her, he was going to make thing right, he would never cheat on her, she had to believe him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fuck my head hurts!_ She slowly opened her eyes, she could only see out of one eye, the other one felt swollen, she was strapped down to a gurney. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this one by herself, she was going to have to be rescued. She didn't think she could get out of the restraints by herself, feels like that coward had given her a good beating, it hurt to breathe.

She opened her eyes, and could see out the big picture window, she could see her house. _The sick fuck, had her across the street._ The window had a tint on it, so she could see out, but people couldn't see in. She saw Happy, walking out to his bike, she tried to reach the window to tap on it.

"Won't do any good bitch, it's sound proof." Feeling a little defeated, she hung her head, letting a tear slip down her checks.

XXX

Happy felt eyes on him, he glanced up and down the streets, not seeing any strange cars, or people on the street, he straddled his bike and took off towards the club. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to find Jaden in time, that the next time he saw her it would be her body. He pushed the thought from his mind, they were going to find her.

He pulled into the lot at TM, backing his bike into the line with the others. He slowly got off his bike, walking towards the clubhouse, he saw Nikki hanging out at the bar. She smiled, making her way towards him. "Hey baby, want me to show you a good time?"

He shoved her away from him. "Stay away from me, you dirty whore." He walked over to the bar, pouring himself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the bar. Juice sat down beside him, throwing a paper in front of him. "What's this?"

"Andy Howard is in Charming. He used his credit card, at the grocery store last week."

"Any idea where he's staying?"

"No, there's no charge to his card for a motel. I'm still trying to track down a residence for his brother."

Happy was feeling like there was some hope, to finding her now. He made his way out of the clubhouse to the garage, he needed to work.

XXX

She opened her eyes again, staring out the window, wishing she could get the restraints off her wrists. A nurse stepped to the bed side, looking down at her. "Hi Jaden, my name is Camy. Your husband hired me to take care of you."

"Camy, my name is Dr. Jaden Knight, I work at St. Thomas hospital. I actually live across the street with my boyfriend Happy Lowman. The man that hired you isn't my husband. If you don't believe me call the hospital, they'll tell you I'm missing."

"You've had a head trauma Jaden, you're going to be okay."

"Not if I'm left here alone with Andy Howard, he's trying to kill me."

"He's your husband, why would he kill you."

Closing her eyes she was tired of trying to reason with this half wit. She'd be lucky if this girl didn't kill her, she tried to calm herself. She slowly opened her eyes seeing a bike approaching her house. "Camy, go ask that man if he knows me!"

"Mr. Howard, said not to leave you!"

"Go now!" She watched the half wit walk across the street to her house, stopping the biker. Seeing it was Chibs, he looked right at the window, shaking his head. She watched Camy walk back into the house, locking the door.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Howard, he says he doesn't know you."

She laid her head back, crying tears of frustration, she really wanted to choke this girl. "Because my name is Jaden Knight."

XXX

Chibs rode back to the clubhouse at top speed looking for Happy. Backing his bike into jis spot, he went to the garage first, not seeing Happy, he went to the clubhouse. Seeing him at the bar, he slapped him on the back. "Hap, it's Jaden!"

Happy turned towards his friend. "Did you find her?"

"There was a lady across the street that asked if I knew her, she seemed nervous."

Happy jumped up from his barstool, leaving the club, riding home to see what this neighbor bitch knew. He pulled into his drive, storming across the street, he beat on the door. A little blonde haired woman answered the door, looking scared. "Can I help you?"

"You asked my friend about Jaden?"

"Who are you?"

"Happy Lowman." The door was shut in his face, he beat on the door. There was no answer, he stormed back across the street, sitting on the porch. Pulling out his phone, he called Chibs. He brought Jax, Opie and Tig along with him, they sat down on the porch with Hap. "She shut the door in my face when I said my name."

"Let's go over and kick the door in, find Jaden!" Tig said.

"It could get her killed." Chibs commented.

Happy sat in his chair, thinking. "If we don't go in, she could be killed. If she's even in the house."

XXX

Jaden laid in the bed, she thought she had heard Hap's voice, the door had shut by the time she could wake up enough to call out his name. Camy, came and stood at her bedside, sitting a tray off food across her lap. "Who was at the door?"

"Happy Lowman."

"And?"

"I shut the door in his face, he's dangerous."

"He's my boyfriend, he wouldn't hurt me. I'm not married to that jackass Andy!" She ate the lunch that was placed in front of her, she had to keep her strength up. "Can you please undo these restraints?"

"Your husband said not to."

"Listen to me, for the last time, I'm not married to that prick!"

XXX

They sat around the dinning room table coming up with a plan, Juice and Rat were watching the house across the street. Once the nosy neighbor left, they would go into the house, looking for signs of where Jaden was being held. This lady knew something or she wouldn't have chased Chibs down, and she wouldn't have shut the door in Happy's face.

Juice came in from watching the house. "Aren't you suppose to be watching the house?" Jax asked.

"A truck pulled into the garage, Jaden's Range Rover is in the garage."

Happy jumped up from the table, he stormed out of the house and across the street, his gun out and ready to start shooting. The others around him, their guns out, ready to shoot, kicking in the front door of the house across the street. Happy looked around the front room, seeing Jaden laying in a bed, beaten, he growled. He advanced towards the bed, seeing that she was restrained, he felt his rage surge out of control.

Her eyes opened, "Happy!"

"Jaden, baby."

"Get me out of here." He released her from the restraints, lifting her out of the bed, she winced in pain. She laid her head on his chest, as he carried her outside, and across the street. Carrying her into the house, he laid her on the couch, kissing her.

"Don't move from this spot! Rat!" Rat came out from the kitchen. "Keep an eye on her."

Happy went back across the street to deal with Andy Howard.

XXX

She winced as Chibs was checking her over. "Sorry lass."

"I'm okay. She pulled away from his touch."

"I think you need to be checked out at the hospital, Jaden."

"I'm fine Chibs. I'm going to take a shower, get cleaned up!"

She stood up a little to fast, losing her balance, Chibs wrapped his arms around her waist. "Careful."

"I'm okay. She went into her bedroom, pulling out some clean clothes, she needed to regroup and recover before she could kick anyone's ass. She went into the bath room, reaching into the shower, she turned on the hot water, she stepped into the shower, thinking the hot water felt amazing. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

"I told you not to move off the couch!"

"I needed a shower, and clean clothes."

"When are you going to start doing what your told?"

"Probably never. Considering." She pushed passed him, out of the bathroom into her bedroom, changing into the clothes she's left on the bed. He was leaning against the door, watching her.

"J, I need to tell you something."

"That you're a lying, cheating sack of shit?"" She walked out of the bedroom, wincing in pain. She hurt all over, walking into the kitchen she grabbed a water and some pain killers.

"What the fuck did you call me?"

She exhaled, rolling her eyes. "I think you heard me." He pulled her into his arms, gently not wanting to hurt her.

"I didn't sleep with that Croweater! I threw her out of my room, I don't want any woman but you!" She looked away from him, he pulled her face up to meet his eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you too Hap! His arms pulled her close to him.

"Tell me what happened that night."

"I left the club house, I wasn't going to come home, at first. I was going to stay at a hotel . I ended up driving around, then I decided to go home after all, I pulled into the garage, got out of the Rover, and I was hit over the head. When I came to, I was tied to a chair, in a basement. I actually got away, and was almost out the door, but he caught me."

She felt his arms tighten around her. "I was out of my mind that I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of my that easily." She laid her head on his chest. "Hap."

"Yeah babe?"

"As soon as I'm better, I plan on kicking that girls ass. I'm pretty sure I need to kick yous too just a little bit."

"I know, and I don't think you're big enough."

"I think I'm plenty big enough to whip anyone's ass."

She heard him growl in her ear, she pulled back looking into his eyes. She knew he wasn't lying about the Croweater, she could see it in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him. Feeling him, slip his tongue in her mouth, teasing hers, she let out a low moan. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, continuing to kiss her, lifting her shirt up, he saw the bruises on her ribs. "Christ Jaden! What the hell did that asshole do to you?"

"It doesn't matter now, it's over. I fought back, it didn't go so well." He cupped her bruised face, kissing her gently.

"As soon as you heal, I'm putting my Crow, right here." He to her rib cage, gently dropping his lips down kissing the spot.

"You think so?"

"I know so..." He raised up, kissing her lips.

"Maybe you should get my name tattooed on you so all the little skanks know to stay away from you!"

"I already have plans for that, and it's a surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up wrapped in his arms because the peal of the doorbell, she felt him stir next to her. She rolled over grabbing her phone, seeing it was seven she groaned, thinking it was someone from the club looking for Happy. Mumbling about freaking calling, instead of just barging, in, she pulled on a pair of yoga shorts, and grabbed Happy's hoodie to throw over her tank. She made her way to the front door, peeking through her blinds. _This is a fresh new kind of hell!_

She opened her door, and a women rushed in taking in Jaden's appearance."Jaden Margret Knight, how dare you not call your mother and tell her you were ok after being missing."

"As you can see mother, I'm fine. Where's dad?"

"He's bringing in the luggage." She closed her eyes when she heard Happy coming down the hall, she heard her dad at the door. She let him in, as Happy came into the livingroom, she heard her mother inhale sharply, at the sight of Happpy in all his tatooed and hopefully clothed glory. Jaden slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Happy Lowman. Happy this is my mom and dad, Margret and Silas Knight." Happy stepped forward to shake their hand.

"Jaden Margret, are you going to fix breakfast for us or are we expected to fix our own?"

"Mother, I'm still recovering from being kidnapped and beaten, but let me whip up some pancakes." She started towards the kitchen, her dad put his hand out to stop her.

"Princess, why don't the two of you get ready, and we'll go out."

"Thank you dad." She walked towards the bedroom, Happy following her. As soon as the door shut, he puled her into his arms.

"Margret?"

"Do I give you shit about your name?" She heard him laugh against her ear. "Christ Hap! How am I suppose to deal with Margret?"

XXX

Thirty minutes later Happy and Jaden walked out of the bedroom, ready to go to breakfast, Margret looked at Jaden's outfit in distaste. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and riding boots. Walking outside, her parent went to their rental car, she walked over to Happy's bike prepared to climb on behind him.

"Jaden Margret Knight, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting on my man's bike and going to breakfast."

"You're not riding on that death machine!"

"Mother, really! I'm an adult. Follow us to breakfast." She put the helmet on, climbing on behind Happy, they took off for Del's Diner. They sat in a booth together, eating breakfast, Jaden's mom giving the death stare to Happy.

"Whatever happened to Trevor?"

"He was a lying, cheating, piece of shit, that lived off of me. When I dumped his ass and relocated out here, he followed me, stalked me, shot me, and left me to die."

"Jaden, I didn't raise you to speak that way!"

"What do you want from me mom?"

"I want you with a nice respectable boy, not with..."

"I'm with someone that is respectable, now drop it." She was letting her mother get to her, right now it was about Happy, son it would be her career, then about where she lived. She was wandering who the hell, had called her parents, and told them, she was pretty sure it wasn't Tara. She picked at her food, knowing if she ate anything, it would set like a rock in her stomach.

"What do you do for a living Happy?" Her father asked.

"I'm a mechanic at Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"How did you meet my little girl?"

"I work with Tara's old man, she introduced us."

She heard her mother click her tongue. "You still associate with Tara?"

"Yes mother she's my best friend. How long are you and dad staying?"

"As long as it takes to convince you to move back home!"

XXX

She paced the livingroom, staring at her parents sitting on the couch, Happy had gone to the clubhouse after Margret's bombshell. "First off, who even told you that I was missing?"

"Trevor's brother Andrew called us. Told us both of you were missing in California."

"He's the one that took me, held ne captive, and beat the hell out of me. It was Happy and his friends that saved me."

"Oh Jaden, I can't believe that."

"Which part?"

"That Andrew was responsible!" She realized that nothing she ever said, would be believed by her mother, she closed her eyes, letting out an exhale.

"I'm staying here in Charming, I have a home and a life. I'm in love with Happy, and he loves me."

"Please, Jaden that man is just using you."

She left the livingroom, locking herself in her bedroom, laying on the bed, she couldn't take her mother right now, she just had to get a break.

XXX

Margret Knight pulled into the parking lot of TM, pulling up to the office door. She stepped out of the car, scanning the bays for Happy, she saw him leaning into the hood of a Ford.

"Mr. Lowman."

"It's Happy."

"I don't think you're good for my daughter, I think you put her in danger."

"Isn't that for Jaden to decide? I love your daughter."

"Please, there's no such thing as love." She dropped an envelop beside him.

"What's this shit?"

"One hundred thousand reasons for you to leave Jaden alone."

"I don't want your money..."

"Please Mr. Lowman, men like you always want the money." She got in her car, pulling out of the lot and going back to her daughter's house.

XXX

Happy sat at the bar, the envelop of money sitting next to him. He knew he wasn't a good man, and he shouldn't really be with Jaden, she deserved so much more. That was for Jaden to decide, and no one else. Her mother thinking she could buy him off, really pissed him off. He grabbed the envelop of money, walking out of the club he climbed on his bike, heading to Jaden's. She was going to loose her shit, when she found out her mother offered him money to leave her.

XXX

Jaden was in the kitchen fixing dinner, when her mother came in looking sympathetic. "What do you need mother?"

"Baby, sit down." She remained standing, looking at her mother.

"Your father and I offered Happy $100,000, to leave you. He accepted the money."

"You're lying, Happy would never do that!"

"He did baby! Just come home with us to Missouri. You can start over."

"I don't believe you. Happy and I love each other. He'd never take money over me."

"Wake up Jaden Margret, he's a mechanic! Think he'd choose you over $100,000? If he didn't accept, wouldn't he be home by now?"

Jaden grabbed her purse leaving the house, she didn't stop when her mother or father called her name. She pulled out of the drive, with no particular place to go, just feeling hurt by those that were suppose to love her.

XXX

Silas walked into the kitchen, glaring at his wife. "What did you do?"

"Got ride of that biker trash, from our daughter's life."

"That biker is in love with our daughter and makes her happy."

"He'd do noting but bring her down, I was doing her a favor."

"You were being controlling again. She's an adult, let her live her life." The both turned at the sound of a motorcycle riding into the drive. The door flew open, and Happy came storming in, he slammed the envelop on the counter, glaring at the Knights.

"I'm not for sale. I'm in love with your daughter, I'm not going anywhere! J, where are you?"

Silas walked up to Happy, looking at him. "She tore out of here ten minutes ago, believing you chose money over her. I need to know son, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

XXX

She drove over to Jax and Tara's, she needed a place to clear her head, getting the keys to Tara's dad's house, she drove over, and let herself in. She laid down on the couch, covering her eyes with her arm. She was exhausted in all ways, she hadn't even been home for twenty four hours when her parents had descended upon her house. It would have been great, if she actually had a relationship with her mother, but it was more a long line of disappointments.

Margret had always been disappointed that Jaden hadn't been more lady like, it had frustrated her mother that she was more into sports then ballet. If Margret had her way, Jaden would have majored in English, and be married to some boring accountant, living in southeast Missouri with two or three kids. Instead, Jaden had graduated as Valedictorian, gotten scholarships and grants for college. She's worked her butt off, to get through medical school, to pay for it and graduate with honors. It still wasn't good enough for her mother, nothing ever was, that was part of the reason she left for California.

Her father had always been proud of her, he knew where she was. She had sent him emails weekly, telling him how her life was going. She hadn't mentioned her relationship with Happy, mostly because her dad would worry. He never thought any man would be good enough for her, she let out a sigh, relaxing on the couch.

Then there was Happy, in her heart she knew he would never take the money over her, but there was always that insecure part of her that wondered if she was really good enough to be loved by anyone. She hated that she let her mother's voice put that doubt in her head.

She would get a good nights sleep, and worry about it tomorrow.

XXX

Happy stared at Silas unable to answer the man's question, his intentions? He wasn't sure what they were, he was pretty sure the man wanted to hear that he was going to slip a ring on his daughter's finger and they would live happily ever after. That wasn't in the cards for Happy, he wasn't the type, he loved Jaden, but he wasn't the type to marry.

"I love your daughter, I will protect her with my life."

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Son, get your head out of your ass. My daughter deserves only the best. Her mother and I will be leaving in the morning. I trust you'll take good care of her."

Happpy stared after the man as he left the kitchen, he went back to their bedroom, sitting on their bed, he pulled out his phone trying to find Jaden.

XXX

Margret had heard the conversation between her husband and Happy. There was no way in hell she was going to let that man have her daughter, she waited until the house was quiet, to go out into the kitchen. She found the envelop of money, she threw it in the bottom of her purse, she pulled out some stationary and wrote a note to her daughter.

 _Dear Jaden,_

 _Baby Happy never came home last night, he took the money and left. Know you'll always have a home with daddy and me. We only want what's best for you, he was really no good for you. Call and tell us what your plans are._

 _Love_

 _mom._

She folded the letter up, putting it in the matting envelop, writing her daughter's name on it, she left it on the counter. Her next part of the plan, was trickier, getting rid of Happy, so he wouldn't come after Jaden. She smiled, she found saw Jaden's phone laying on the counter, she went over and picked it up and slipped it into her pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaden woke up on the couch, she dug through her purse letting out a line of curse words when she realized she had left her phone at home. She pulled her shoes on, ran her fingers through her hair, grabbed her purse ready to leave for home. She pulled into an empty drive.

Her parents rental car was gone, and there was no sign of Happy's bike. She opened the front door, walking in looking around the house. She saw the letter on the counter, she picked it up opening it she dropped to her knees once she read it. Wiping away the tears, she decided she wasn't going to run away, she was staying here. It hurt like hell that Happy had chosen money over her, she thought he'd be different from the orthers.

She threw the letter on the table, and headed to her bathroom, she was going to take a long hot shower and face her future.

XXX

Happy looked at the text message he'd gotten from Jaden.

 **We're done! I don't want to talk to you or see you. Stay away from me!**

He was furious that she had ended it this way. He was fighting the urge to bust into her house and ask her what the fuck her problem was. He was exhausted after looking for her all night, he was back at the clubhouse. He was going to sleep, then go over and find out what was going on, he wasn't giving her up without a fight.

XXX

Margaret smiled as she leaned back into the airplane seat. If things went as planned her daughter would be back home in Missouri by the end of the month. The girl had been out of control for way too long, getting involved with biker trash.

She wished she could have stayed to ensure that she had truly ended the relationship, but she had to just hope it worked. That all her daughter's insecurities would come rushing forward and she'd cone home to luck her wounds.

Margaret smiled thinking she'd twist the knife a little deeper, while she was home. Jaden would stay, because she'd think she wasn't good enough to be on her own.

XXX

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee, when she heard his bike riding in, he didn't bother knocking, he barged into her house. Storming into the kitchen, he grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck Jaden?" She pulled her arm out of his grip, glaring back at him.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd take your money and run!" She picked up her cup of coffee and brushed passed him. He followed her out of the kitchen, grabbing her again, making her drop her mug of coffee. "Damn it Lowman! "

"I didn't take the damn money!" She closed her eyes, letting the tears freely run down her face. She picked up the letter from the table, and slammed it against his chest. She walked away from him, leaving him standing in the livingroom.

She shut her bedroom door locking it, she curled up in bed. She heard hid bike ride away ten minutes later, she got up from her bed. Going out to the livingroom, she cleaned up the coffee mess. She sat down on couch, turning on the TV, time to get over her broken heart.

XXX

"Tara, I'm not going to the party."

"Come on J! It will be fun...it's been three weeks."

"For who?"

"You and me!"

"We can get drunk, dance..."

"It's a club party, Happy will be there and I'm not too thrilled to be in the same place as him."

"He misses you. Jax says he's been a real asshole since you guys have broke up."

"I'm not going! "

XXX

She stood in front of her mirror getting dressed, Tara had worn her down. She pulled on a black mini skirt, a red tank top, and black heels. She curled her hair, pulling it back away from her face, putting her make up on, she stepped back taking in her appearance.

She pulled a leather jacket out of the hall closet, grabbing her purse she left the house. She pulled into TM's lot, finding a parking place. She looked at herself in the mirror on last time, before getting out of the Rover.

She walked into the clubhouse, scanning the room, her eyes landed on Happy immediately. Their eyes met, she looked away, quickly seeing Tara she walked over to her.

"You owe me bitch tits!" She heard Tara laugh, they walked to the bar, they ordered shots of tequila. Jaden was feeling it after the tenth shot. She and Tara started dancing and singing. Jaden jumped up on the stripper pole, and started to dance.

She met Happy's eyes, he had some blonde bitch on his lap. There was a crowd of bikers gathering around the pole. Jaden smiled down at them, she was teasing them with her dance. She took off her tank top, flinging into the crowd. She spun around the pole, she heard someone yell to loose the skirt. She smiled, hooking her thumbs in her skirt, she eased it down her legs. Kicking it off, she winked at Chibs kicking her skirt at him.

She was jerked off the stripper pole, and thrown over a shoulder and carried through the crowd. She was tossed on a bed, Happy was glaring down at her. There was a knock on the door and someone handed him her skirt and tank top. She went to grab it from him, he held it out of her reach.

"Give it to me. I'm going home!"

"You can barely walk, much less drive." She shoved him against the door.

"Give me my clothes asshole!" He pushed her back, she stumbled, his arms went around her waist. She inhaled his scent, cigarettes, leather, and his colonge. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She heard him moan, he lifted her up, and pushed her against the door.

He moved her panties to one side, she felt his fingers rubbing against her clit, she groaned as he rubbed it with his thumb. His fingers slipping inside her, she heard him laugh. "Already wet for me J."

He thrust his fingers in and out of her, her arms were wrapped around him. "God, Hap...please!" His lips brushed hers, before moving down to her collarbone and nipping at it. Pulling his fingers out of her, he looked at her.

"Tell me what you want J."

"You, I want you! " He carried her to the bed, pulling back the blankets he laid her down. He quickly undressed laying down next to her, he pulled her on top of him, unclasping her bra, pulling it off of her, he tossed it in the floor.

Pulling her down, his mouth fastened around her nipple, his thumb and fingers pinched tge other one. She ground herself against him, he reached down with his free hand, ripping her panties off of her. She didn't even care, she reached down between them, her hand encircling his hardened cock.

She heard him, inhale sharply, she guided it towards her opening, guiding in she slide herself onto him. She closed her eyes, as she took him, she pulled back. Sitting up, she stared down at him staring. Slowly, she moved her hips, riding him, his hands grabbing her hips.

He thrust inside her, she screamed his name. "Cum for me J...you feel so good baby!" He sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed, he thrust inside her, his hand going between them, rubbing her clit. She went over the edge, she screamed his name as he thrust inside her again and again, until he found his release.

He picked her up carrying her to the bathroom, sitting her on the counter he took off her shoes, he turned on tge shower. Going back to the counter he picked her up, stepping into the shower, they had round two.

XXX

She woke up with a heavy arm and leg thrown over her. The memories of the night before was fuzzy, she remembered many tequila shots, she remembered the stripper pole and taking her clothes off, and being dragged into a dorm room. She was ninety percent sure it was Happy, she was ninety five percent sure that they had amazing sex but she wasn't sure.

She peeked under the blankets, she was naked, she had to get the hell out of here. She eased herself out of the bed, looking for her clothes. She threw on her skirt, bra, and tank. Seeing her ripped panties, answered her sex question. She couldn't find her shoes, she didn't need them, she got out of the room.

She was in the main room of the clubhouse, she saw her jacket hanging up, she grabbed it, putting it on, finding her keys in the pocket she went out to her vehicle. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing her purse in the floorboard of the car, she pulled out her sunglasses. She peeled out of the parking lot, heading home.

XXX

Happy woke up alone, he was pissed when he looked around and saw her clothes were gone. He made his way into the main room, scanning the room he didn't see her, feeling his anger rise, he walked outside seeing her Range Rover gone, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

He loved her, she had to know that, he was going over to her house as soon as he was cleaned up and tell her enough was enough. He went back into the club house, back to his room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. There was a knock on the door, he pulled it open, Tig was standing at the door.

"Jax has called church in ten minutes." Happy felt pissed, he was going to have to wait, hoping that whatever business wasn't pressing and he could get to Jaden quick. He didn't want to wait too long.

XXX

Jaden dragged herself into the hospital for a staff meeting two days later, she was drinking a cup of coffee. Tara sat down beside, her looking exhausted, she smiled at her friend. After the meeting she hugged her friend. "You look like hell Tara!"

"Gee thanks Jaden!"

"Jax and the rest of the guys left Saturday on a run. I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"Poor Tara!" Her friend laid her head on the table, crying. "Is it the flu or are you pregnant?"

"I don't know...it's possible."

"It would be a good thing if you were right?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's run a test, and find out!" She dragged her to her office, and drew some blood sending it to lab. Tara collapsed on the couch.

"Wendy, Jax's ex dropped off their son, leaving him. She's not coming back, now I'm mom to a two year old."

"You're going to be a great mom."

"So what happened between you and Happy?"

"Next question please!"

"He loves you J..."

"Tara, just drop it. We don't belong together." She answered her office, she smiled as she hung up the phone. "Congrats mommy!" She watched Tara's face light up in a smile, she hugged her friend. She watched Tara leave her office, she leaned back in her chair smiling.

Her office phone rang again, she reached out to pick it up. "Hello, this is Dr. Knight."

"Jaden Margaret, why haven't you come home yet?"

"Mother, I am home. I'm staying in California."

"I don't think that's wise. You need to come home where people love you!" Jaden pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling an on coming stress headache.

"I'm fine were I'm at, I'm happy. I have to go!" She hung up the phone before her mother could reply, she had to remind herself she wasn't the eight year old little girl desperate for her mother's approval. She was a strong independent women, she didn't need anyone!

She left her office to start her day, trying to push away any and all bad feelings.

XXX

They'd been gone a week, he was taking a shower right after church, then he was going over to St. Thomas and make Jaden talk to him. He was out tge door twenty minutes after church was over, he climbed on his bike.

He couldn't help but smile, knowing he was going to see her beautiful face. He pulled into the parking lot, quickly walking towards her department. Stopping at the nurses station, he waited to get someone's attention.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Knight."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Knight has temporarily left the hospital."

Happy turned around leaving the hospital, climbing on his bike he tore out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden lay in her bed in the new apartment in Bakersfield. She really had no intention of taking this job, but the Chief of Obstetrics of St. Thomas wouldn't let her turn it down. The director of the women's clinic had asked for her specifically.

The doctor's place she was taking had to take am emergency leave because of health issues, she'd be out for six months. The Dr. Frisell at St. Thomas assured her that her job would be wanting for her at the end of six months.

Her schedule wasn't too bad, she worked Monday through Thursday, she would return to Charming on Thursday night. She promised Tara she'd be there for her and Jax's baby's birth. That was the only reason she had to go back.

She still loved Happy but knew that it was over between them. She got up from the bed to start her first day at Bakersfield Womens Health.

XXX

Happy laid in his bed, wondering where she went and why she left. He was going to talk to Tara to see if she knew anything. Her mother was to blame for this shit, she had started all of this with her lies. He was sure tge text he'd gotten was from Jaden's mom, that somehow she'd gotten her phone.

He wanted to get this shit straightened out, but he had to find Jaden to do it. Damn Margaret Knight for being a lying bitch.

XXX

She glanced at the name on the chart, her eyes widening, Maria Lowman, was her first patient, it was a coincidence the last name had to be common. She walked into the room smiling at the lady sitting on the exam table. One look and she knew that this was Happy's mother, she let out a slow exhale. She had to take her on as a patient because there was no one else.

"Good morning Mrs. Lowman. I'm Dr. Knight, I'm taking over for Dr. Pines. How are you today?"

"I'll be doing better, as soon as you tell me the results of my tests." The woman wanted her facts straight, no sugar coating. Jaden sat down in the chairs across from the woman.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lowman, it's cervical cancer. We are going to work closely with oncology and we are going to beat this." She smiled at the woman, she pulled out her card and wrote her phone number on the back. "If you need anything, please call me. Do you have any questions."

The woman shook her head no, but she started to cry, Jaden wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder. "Is there anyone that I can call for you?"

"No, my sister is in the waiting room." She handed Maria some tissue, Jaden stayed with her until she was calm again.

"Maggie, out front, will schedule you an appointment with oncology."

"Thank you Dr. Knight, you are a sweet girl."

"Remember, any questions, if you need anything, please call me." She watched Maria walk out of the exam room, wishing she could call Happy and let him know but her hands were tied. She left the room, as the nurse came into clean it, preparing for the next patient, Jaden moved to the next exam room. She stayed busy for the rest of the day, she left at four thirty feeling exhausted. She dragged herself into the apartment, laying on the couch, trying to find the energy to make herself dinner.

She groaned when she heard her phone ringing, she reached down grabbing her purse. "Hey Tara. What's going on?"

"Happy, just left here hell bent on finding out where you are."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I told him I couldn't tell him anything, until I talked to you."

"Shit! Tell him I don't want to be found."

"Come on J, the man loves you."

"It's complicated, I can't talk about it. There's so much more to it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, and that's what makes it hard to stay away. Please don't ask anymore questions."

"We're having a girls night Friday night!"

"As long as it's not a club party!"

"I'm thinking, movies and junk food."

"You're on."

"See you Friday night!" She ended the call, tossing her phone back in her purse. She dragged herself off the couch, going into the kitchen, she fixed herself a salad to eat. She turned on the TV, propped her feet up on the coffee table, ate her salad, and relaxed. She didn't realize, she was the only doctor in the clinic, she at lrast had a couple of nurse practitioners to help with patient load.

She heard her phone ring, she reached down picking it up, it was the hospital, associated with the clinic. "This is Dr. Knight."

"Sophia Matthews has come in, she's ready to deliver."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She carried her bowel to the sink, she walked back to her purse grabbed it, and left the apartment.

XXX

She was glad when Thursday afternoon, rolled around, she was exhausted. She was leaving as soon as she was off work, the on call doctor took over at four-thirty. She was grabbing a cup of coffee and heading home. She finished with her last patient, called Dr. Pinkley and signed out to her, she grabbed her purse and drove the almost four hours home. Stopping for coffee and dinner along the way, she pulled into her garage at nine thirty, due to having to stop.

She tossed her purse on the table, kicked her heels off, and collapsed on the couch. Her eyes popped open at the sound of several bikes pulling into her drive, she had been home less then ten minutes and she was already being bombard with bikers. Maybe if she just laid here, and ignored the pounding on the door they'd go away.

"Damn it J! I know you're in there, open the fucking door or I'm kicking it in!" The tone of his voice set her off, she jumped up from the couch, jerking the door open. He was leaning against the door, she could see Chibs, Tig, and Jax on their bikes behind him.

She shoved him off the door frame. "Can I fucking help you asshole?" He grabbed her wrists pinning them behind her back, lifting her off her feet, carrying her inside the house, he kicked the door shut.

"Where the hell have you been J?" He brought her down to eye level, his dark eyes, glaring into her green ones.

"It's really none, or your damn concern!" His lips crushed down on hers, she struggled against him, his hold loosened and she was dropped to the floor. She balled up her fist, and throw a punch, connecting it with his jaw. She saw the look of shock then fury, she knew there was no going back. She shoved him towards the door.

"You finished, little girl?" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him. "I love you! When you stop being a stubborn ass call me, but don't wait too long!" He left her staring after him, she sat on the floor. She heard the bikes staring up and pulling out of her dive, she let out an exhale.

XXX

She woke up Friday morning, wondering what the hell was she doing. She quickly got up, showering, she braided her hair, she pulled on dress, and heels. She pulled into TM's parking lot, she saw him standing in one of the bays. She got out of her vehicle, she started walking towards him, he looked up at her frowning.

"Hap, I'm sorry about last night." He stood at the door, looking at her, not moving. "I love you too." He pulled her into his arms kissing her, lifting her up against him.

"Where have you been?" His hands traveled down her back, pulling her close.

"I'm in Bakersfield, Monday thru Thursday, for the next six months." She kissed him, her tongue teasing his. She smiled against his lips, when he growled.

"Why did you move to Bakersfield?" She explained to him, why she had to go, he looked disappointed that she was going to be gone so much. "Can't you get out of it?"

"No, I'm sorry...I can't it's only for six months. I'm home every weekend."

"Can I see you tonight? His lips were on hers again, they trailed down her neck. "I need you."

"Tara and I are having a girls night, but come by later I should be available!"

He looked around, dragging her into the office, it would be twenty minutes before anyone else got here. He sat her on the desk, pushing her skirt up around her hips, she heard him growl, when he saw she had no panties on. "Thought you'd get lucky?"

"I was hoping?" She smiled at him, he unbuckled his pants freeing his hardened dick, grabbing her thighs he thrust inside her. She screamed out his name, he picked her up, holding her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. They found their release quick and fast, just finishing as the others were coming into the garage.

He whispered in her ear. "I promise it will be longer, tonight." Kissing her, he pulled down her skirt, smoothing it down. "I love you J."

"I love you too." She climbed into her Rover, waving at Jax and Chibs as she left the lot.

XXX

"So are you and Hap back together?" Tara was eating a pint of ice cream. Jaden, looked at her, smiling. not wanting to jinx it.

"I don't kiss and tell!" She popped a piece of candy in her mouth, Tara slapped her arm, glaring at her.

"Since when? We've always kissed and told!"

"We haven't kissed and told in years!" She laughed, when Tara continued to frown at her.

"Yes, we are back together."

"How does he feel about you being in Bakersfield?"

"We haven't discussed it, we just got back together this morning."

"You have to tell him."

"He knows, I have to stay for the next six months."

Tara looked at her watch. "I've got to go, let me know how it goes." She watched Tara leave the house, she sent Happy a text, telling him he could come over that girls night was over. She jumped in the shower, trying to be quick so she was ready when he got there. She checked her phone, there was no returned message from him, she frowned.

Going into the livingroom, she curled up on the couch, waiting for him, she was getting worried because he hadn't text her back or called her. She picked up her phone to call him.

"Sorry J, I can't make it tonight, I'm busy!" She heard music and a female laughing in the background. She heard a voice telling him, to come on back, she'd take care of him, she heard him shush the female. "Later baby!"

"No, I got it." She hung up the phone, feeling like a fool. She turned off the lights, and went to bed, she was going back to Bakersfield in the morning. "Fuck him!" She sat her alarm for six am, she would call Tara once she got back, and explain everything.

XXX

She was out the door, twenty minutes after her alarm went off. She drove straight through to Bakersfield, not stopping until she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. She felt drained, she kicked off her shoes and fell onto her couch. Cursing when her phone rang, she answered it. "Hello."

"Where the fuck are you J?"

"How did you get this number?"

"Tara! Why aren't you home?"

"Why don't you go back to you're damn Croweater, she was good enough to keep you warm last night!" She ended the call, refusing to answer it for the rest of the day. She was done with him, this time.

XXX

He was riding to Bakersfield to see his Ma, she needed to talk to him about something. He was going to try to track down while he was vesting his ma. He'd had club business last night, that damn Croweater had pushed up against him. He'd shoved her away, and told her to fuck off, he would have told J that but she hung up, and wouldn't answer her phone.

When he went by her house this morning, she was gone, he thought they'd gotten past this shit.


	12. Chapter 12

She was sitting at an outdoor cafe, in Bakersfield Saturday afternoon, eating lunch, she heard a familiar motorcycle riding by, she tensed up, glancing around. She realized she was being ridiculous and paranoid, he was four hours away, she continued eating her lunch. She walked home in the sunshine, hearing the familiar sound of his motorcycle, she knew she was being neither ridiculous or paranoid.

She kept walking her hope that he hadn't spotted her, she walked into the parking lot of her complex pulling out her keys and walking towards her door. She heard it again, he'd seen her, she unlocked her door, walking into her unit, leaving the door unlocked, she kicked off her shoes, throwing her purse on the table. She had her back to the door, when he came in, he jerked her around to face him.

"Stop fucking running from me!" He entwined his hands in her hair, crushing his lips to hers, his tongue taking over her mouth, she melted into his body, her arms going around him. He broke off the kiss, he stormed over to the door, he kicked it shut, locking it, he walked over to her, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her down the hall looking for a bedroom.

He found her room, he threw her down on the kings sized bed, not saying a word to her, he pulled her clothes off. He quickly took his own clothes off, climbing on top of her, he looked down at her. "I hope you have no plans for the next several hours!"

XXX

Her first thought when she woke up, was that she wasn't going to be able to walk, once she was fully awake she realized she was alone in bed. She sat looking around, not seeing his clothes, frowned wondering if this was some sort of pay back. She pulled on her clothes, leaving her room, she walked into the livingroom, he was no where to be found, and no notes.

She figured she deserved it, she went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine, a glass, and went out to her hot tub on her sun porch. She took her clothes off, turned on the jets, and climbed in, letting the jets melt the tension away. She heard pounding on her front door, she didn't care, she was three glasses in, and up to her ears in the hot tub.

She was being jerked out of the water, by rough hands. "What the fuck?" She was glaring at Happy.

"Didn't you hear me beating on your door?"

"I was ignoring it."

He grabbed her arms, shaking her. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I wake up alone, no note, nothing. Thought you fucked me and left."

"I love you Jaden. How many times do I have to tell you?"

She closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her checks. "I love you too. I'm sorry..." He pulled her naked wet body inti his arms.

"You're so fucking beautiful. I want to put my crow on you, so there's no doubt to anyone#s mind who you belong to!"

She grabbed the towel off the chair and wrapped it around her body, thinking about the tattoo. She smiled at him, thinking that next weekend would be perfect. "Next Friday night too soon?"

"No, give me a chance to do it, in front of everyone." He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her. She pulled away from him, brushing past him. "Where do you think you're going? '

"To put clothes on!" She laughed, he grabbed her bringing her back against him.

"I like you naked." He growled

"I'm sure you do!" She pulled away from him, walking into her bedroom getting dressed. She went back into the kitchen, he had their dinner sitting out. She smiled at the sight of the tough biker, sitting in the candle light.

"Are you gonna stand there gawking at me or sit your pretty ass down and eat?" She sat down at the table with him. Enjoying a meal for the first time since moving to Bakersfield.

XXX

She reached across a sleeping Happy for her ringing cell phone. "Hello"

"Dr. Knight, it's Maria Lowman."

She looked down at Happy, hoping he didn't hear his mother's voice. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I had chemo, yesterday and I can't keep anything down."

"Give me your address and I'll bring you something to help."

"If you call something in, my brother in law can pick it up."

"It's fine. I can be there in ten minutes." She crawled from the bed, pulling her hair into a messy bun, she three on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. She crept out of the house, she stopped at the clinic to grab some samples, then drove to Marie's house.

She called a prescription in, that could be picked up later in tge morning, she stayed long enough to make sure Marie was settled. She drove back home, she opened the door and let out a startled scream when Happy was standing in the dark, arms across his chest, looking pissed as hell.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"A patient needed me."

"You make house calls? I don't like you sneaking around in the middle of the night."

"I do for this patient because she's special. I wasn't sneaking around, I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't like you going out late like that by yourself."

"For the love of God, I do it all the time. I go deliver babies. Over protective much?" She was brushing past him, when he grabbed her. He cubed her face, looking down at her.

"After the number of times, I've almost lost you, I think I have the right to be." She knew he was right, he pushed her towards the bedroom. She was tired and wanted to lay down in his arms and sleep. As if he could read her mind, he helped her undress, pulling her into bed with him, he held her in his arms, as she fell asleep against him.

She woke up hours later, curled up against him, she stretch and smiled. Climbing out of bed, she threw on a t-shirt and went into the kitchen fixing breakfast. She felt his arms go around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I've got to leave after breakfast, I'm going to see Ma."

She turned around, looking at him. "Okay."

"You'll come home Friday night, so I can ink you?"

"I should be home late Thursday, I'll leave when I get off work." She leaned in kissing him, she turned back around to finish breakfast. She handed him a plate with a stack of waffles and sausage, he poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting himself at the table he stared at her.

"Aren't you going to eat?'" She poured herself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the table next to him.

"Maybe later, I'm not really hungry right now." His dark eyes glared at her.

"You better take care of yourself'" He leaned in to kiss her, she smiled at him when he pulled back. She finished her coffee, standing up, she put her mug on the , she felt him behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. "I love you J. See at the end of the week."

"I love you too." She watched him, walk out the door, leaving for his mom's house. She cleaned the kitchen up, from breakfast, made a shopping list for the week, and left to do some errands.

XXX

Happy walked into his mom's house, noticing how quiet it was. "Ma, you here?" He walked through the house, finding his aunt sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's ma?"

"She's still sleeping. She had a rough night."

"What's going on?" Happy was suddenly on edge, knowing something wasn't right. He sat down at the table, taking his Aunt Marilyn's hand.

"It's not my news to tell, you have to wait for you mom to tell you." He got up walking into the livingroom, we started pacing the room, worrying. His uncle Lou walked into the house carrying a pharmacy bag, Happy nodded his head, knowing the man wouldn't tell him anything. He heard his mom's bedroom door opened, he turned and saw her walk down the hall.

She smiled at him, hugging him. "Happy, my handsome son. I'm so glad to see you."

"What's going on mom!"

"Let's sit down and talk." He took in her appearance, she had dark shadows under her eyes from not sleeping well the night before. "I have cervical cancer. I started chemo on Friday, the doctors are optimistic that I will beat it."

"Ma? How long have you known?"

"I found out last week, I have a wonderful doctor taking care of me."

"When's your next appointment, I want to meet them."

"In two weeks, at three pm. both my doctor's are wonderful." Happy hugged his mom, his eyes filling with tears. He visited with his family until late that night, leaving for Charming, He wanted the two most important women in his life to meet, when he was in Bakersfield in two weeks, introduce them. He rode into Charming in the early morning hours, driving straight to the clubhouse, he crashed in his dorm room.

XXX

She was exhausted, she had run herself ragged all week, she looked in the mirror, she looked like hell. There were purple shadows under her eyes, she was pale, She made a face of disgust, Happy would take one look at her, and take off running. She walked out of the gas station bathroom, got a cup of coffee, and finished her drive home to Charming.

She was having a hard time staying awake, she still had another two hours on the road. She drank her coffee, hoping it would wake her up. She pulled into her garage, dragging herself into the house, she didn't even bother taking her shoes off before falling asleep on the couch. She was being lifted off the couch, she laid her head on his chest, she felt him remove her shoes, and dress, then pull her against his chest in the bed.

She woke up early the next morning, Happy was still sleeping, she slipped from the bed, dressing in running clothes, she left the house quietly to go for a five mile run. Fifteen minutes later she walked back into the house, bathed in sweat, slightly out of breath, she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The door opened behind her, his arms snaked around her waist.

"Where have you been?"

"Went for a run."

"I could have given you a good work out this morning baby." He started kissing her, his hands moving down her body.

She laughed. "I'm sure you could have, and still can!" He turned her around, picking her up, pushing her against the shower wall, seeing the shadows under her eyes, he growled at her.

"Are you not talking care of yourself?

"It was just a long week..." She kissed him before he could ask any more questions.

XXX

She walked into the club, later that night, she watched as Happy did several tattoos for club members and their old ladies, she had done a couple of shots with Tara. They were dancing, when Happy grabbed her around the waist. "It's your turn." He laid her on the table and started to work. The crow was in flight, holding onto a heart in flames in it's talons. **Forever Lowman** was written inside the heart.

When he finished, he wiped off the excess ink, rubbed ointment on it, and wrapped it. Pulling her to him, he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

She was laying with her head on his chest. "I want you to meet my Ma."

"What?" She raised her head, to look at him.

"I want you to meet my Ma. You're important to me, I'm in love with you."

inside, she was starting to panic, she had to find a way to out off this meeting. "Moms don't like me Hap. Hell, my own mother doesn't even like me."

"My Ma is going to love you. I thought I'd follow you back Sunday. We could go over to the house and I can introduce you." Jaden knew there was no getting out of it, she closed her eyes, then opened them, smiling at him.

"Alright, I guess I'll meet your Ma." _What the hell was she going to do? Happy might loose his shit, when he finds out she already knows Marie._ She laid her head back down on his chest, trying not to worry about the what ifs. Her mind was racing, she felt his arms relax, and she knew he was asleep. She got up from the bed, creeping down the hall to her livingroom, not sure what the fuck she was going to do.

It wasn't long before her head was throbbing, the back of her neck was tight with tension. She couldn't even move without crying in pain, she laid on the couch, in agony, it had been years since she had a headache like this. She was laying on the couch, shivering, she didn't hear him come in, she felt him lift her off the couch, and carry her back to the bedroom.

He gently placed her back in bed, he went into the bathroom, finding her migraine medicine he brought it to her, with some water. He laid back down with her, pulling her into his arms. Feeling her still shivering in his arms, he pulled her closer to him, waiting for her to relax and let the meds kick in.

XXX

She opened her eyes to a room in complete darkness, she sat up slowly, wincing in pain, holding her head. Her migraine was gone, but she still had a headache. The door opened slowly, Happy came in with a bottle of water, and some toast. He sat down on the bed with her, looking her over. "How you feeling baby?"

"Better thank you." She leaned back against her pillows, he moved closer to her, wrapping his large hands around her head, gently massaging her scalp. "That feels really good." She felt his hands move down the back of her neck, his thumbs working on the tight muscles.

"Roll over." She rolled over onto her stomach, his hands started to massage her tight muscles in her shoulders and neck. He slowly started to work the tension out, she could feel her self relaxing. She let out a little sigh, as his hands work down her back.

His lips kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. He rolled her over, pulling her close. "How does that feel?"

"Much better, thank you." She leaned up, kissing him. He laid down beside her, continuing to kiss her.

"Thought we'd just lay around today and relax." She laid there in his arms, knowing she should tell him, but afraid of what his reaction would be. They'd finally worked their problems out, she'd just taken his crow. Tomorrow whenhe introduced the two of them, would Maria tell him they already knew each other.

She got up from the bed, walking over to the dresser. "I have to tell you something." She heard the bed move as he got up and moved behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"I've already met your mom. She's one of my patients." She was spun around and slammed against the wall, his hand against her neck.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Maria, is my patient." She said quietly.

"You knew she was sick, and you didn't say anything?"

"I couldn't, it violates HIPPA. I'm sorry!" He took his hands off of her, backing away from her.

"That night you made a house call..." She nodded her head. The anger on his face is one she'd never forget, he slammed out of her house. She heard his bike start uo minutes later. She had a feeling she'd just lost him.

XXX

She headed back to Bakersfield late Saturday night, pulling into the parking lot of her complex around one am. She dragged herself inside, heading straight to bed, tossing her phone on the empty side of the bed, she crashed. An early morning call, interrupted the dream she was having og her and Happy.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry to bother you, it's Maria Lowman."

Jaden sat up, her brain coming to fully awake. "Is everything okay Mrs. Lowman?"

"My sister is out of town..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Jaden rushed around her room, getting dressed. Grabbing her medical bag out of the closet, she caught some faint bruising where Happy had pushed her against the wall yesterday. She threw her things in her Range Rover and headed to Maria's house. She knocked on the door, the women answered, looking exhausted and sickly.

"Dr. Knight, thank you for coming...I'm sorry to bother you." She helped the woman back to bed, she could feel the heat going from her body.

"Please call me Jaden. It's no bother." Worried about infection, Jaden did a quick exam of of the woman. Her lungs sounded clear, she had a temperature. She got her some fever reducer, and some water. "I'm going to draw some blood, and have someone from the hospital come pick it up. Make sure we aren't dealing with an infection."

"Thank you Jaden. How did you get the bruises on your neck."

"It's nothing." Jaden pulled out her supplies, she called one of the lab techs, to come get the samples, ordering the tests she wanted. She fixed Maria a glass of water to drink.

"Did a man lay his hands on you?"

"Please, just drop it." This was turning put to be one big cluster fuck, she couldn't tell her that her very own son was the one that had left the bruises on her. That he was angry at her for keeping Maria's illness from him. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I was dating your son.."

"Was?"

"He wanted me to meet you today, I told him yesterday that we already met, because I was one of your doctors..."

"Did he do that to you?"

"No, I fell...I'm just telling you because I know Happy is planning on coming to see you today." The peal of the doorbell stopped their conversation, Jaden took the vials of blood to the door. She handed them to the lab tech, telling him she wanted it ran STAT, She rejoined Maria, in her room.

"Do you love my son Jaden?" The sound of a motorcycle riding in, stopped all talk. Jaden smiled at Maria, they heard boots coming down the hall. Happy appeared at the door, glaring at Jaden.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jaden?" She started to stad up and leave the room, but Maria grabbed her wrist stooping her.

"Happy James Lowman, I didn't raise you to speak to a lady that way!

"I'm going to step out Maria.." She brushed passed him, going into the kitchen, pushing back the tears. Happy went to sit on the edge of his mother's bed, taking her hand in his. "I also didn't raise you to put your hands on a lady either?"

"What are you talking about Ma?"

"The bruises on her neck...she lied to protect you. Telling me she fell..." Maria reached up and slapped her son up the side of the head. "She came over here, because I called her, I was feeling horrible. She came to take care of me."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Now that my son has come to see me, yes. Tell me about the beautiful Jaden."

XXX

She got the lab results back pretty fast, there was no infection, she was fighting a cold. She walked back into the bedroom. "Maria, your lab work came back clear, take the fever reducer, drink fluids, if your not feeling better by tomorrow come see me."

"Thank you Jaden."

"It's no problem, if you need anything else call me." She left the house, she heard Happy calling her name, but she didn't have the energy to deal with him. She drove back to her apartment, laying down on her couch, she fell asleep. She woke up three hours later feeling refreshed, walked into her kitchen, fixing herself something to eat. She glanced out her window, and saw Happy leaning against his bike, looking towards her door.

Their eyes met, he strolled up to her door, she heard the doorbell ring, she still didn't have the energy to deal with him, she wobdered if he'd go away if she ignored him.

"Jaden, I'm coming in one way or the other."

Starting to feel slightly pissed off, she jerked open the door. "Then why even ring the doorbell or knock. Just be the giant asshole that you are and either kick rhe door in, or pick the fucking lock!" She tried to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it from shutting, storming inside. "Sure come on in Happy!"

She turned to walk away from him, he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest. His other hand touching her neck. "Christ J, I'm fucking sorry!"

"You're forgiven, now get the fuck out!" She pushed out of his arms, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him.

"You have to know, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Yet, you did! Just leave..."

"I ain't going anywhere until we talk, you're my old lady!"

"Fine, then I'll go!" She grabbed her purse, pushed passed him to the door, turning around she looked at him. "Be gone by the time I get back!" She stormed out to her vehicle, and peeled out of the parking lot. Happy watched her leave, afraid he had gone and fucked up the best thing in his life, His Ma might disown him, if she didn't kill him, he pulled out his phone.

"Tara, I fucked things up, and I need help fixing it!"

XXX

She pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream shop, she was going to indulge, it was going to be a all out chocolate, caramel, candy topping kind of night. She only wished Tara was here to talk to about how dumb men could be, to help make things better. After finishing her ice cream, she drove around town for twenty minutes, to make sure he was gone

She pulled into the parking lot, letting out a moan, when she saw that his damn bike was still there. _Damn, shit, fuck, damn! Why was he still here?_ She laid her head on the steering wheel, and started to cry. The driver's side door was pulled open, she was pulled out, his arms were wrapped around her, his lips were taking hers captive. She melted into his embrace, opening her mouth to his.

"Please Jaden, I love you so damn much, please say you forgive me!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jaden had two choices forgive him or let the bitterness take control and she'd end up like her mom. "Take me to bed or loose me forever!" She heard him growl, she was lifted off her feet, and thrown over his shoulder and carried inside her apartment. She heard the door being kicked shut, her feet were sit on the floor.

His hands were around her waist, he was staring into her eyes. "I love you Jaden."

"I love you too." She pushed him towards the bedroom, wanting to be with him. He picked her up again, carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, his hands going to her neck, seeing the bruises, she saw the flash of regret in his eyes. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't. I should have never..." He kissed her neck, she closed her eyes, his mouth continued to move further down, he pulled her up, pulling her t-shirt off. He was fumbling with the back of her bra, she heard him curse, letting out a giggle she fell back.

"It clasps in the front!" He tore open her bra, glaring at her, when she laughed. "Damn, you're impatient!"

"I'll show you impatient!" He ripped her panties off of her, she lay naked beneath him. His finger rubbing against her, he could feel she was already wet. "Looks like I'm not the only one." He stepped away from the bed, undressing, climbing in between her legs, he pressed the tip of his hardened cock against her opening, teasing her.

"Stop playing around..." She pouted at him, he smiled down at her, before thrusting inside her. "Oh fuck...Hap!" She thrust her hips up, to meet his, her legs went around his waist.

""Is this what you wanted baby?" He thrust inside her harder and faster, hie leaned down taking one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, gently biting it.

"Yes..." It wasn't taking much for her to go over the edge, he reached down with his hand, rubbing her clit as he thrust inside her, it was enough to push her over. She screamed his name, clamping around him, he grabbed her hips, finding his own release. He rolled to his back, pulling her to his side, his arms wrapping around her, lett out a little sigh she fell asleep against him.

XXX

She woke up, ten minutes before her alarm went off, she'd always hated that. Her head was feeling fuzzy, she had a slight headache, she really wanted to hid under the blankets and sleep. She dragged herself dragged herself from bed, wishing she could just stay home from work. She had figured out why the other doctor had to take a six month medical leave, she was probably wore out.

The clinic was big enough, it really needed another full time doctor, maybe she'd go to the board and put her foot down. Tell them they needed to hire a second doctor, she couldn't do it all any more. She headed into the shower, to get ready for work. Mondays always seemed to be the busiest days in the medical field, the patients were never ending.

She sat slumped in her office chair, finishing her reports of the day. She'd talked to the board, they told her there was no money for a second doctor, she told them she couldn't keep going at this rate. They were at an impasse, she might just have to move on. She left her office for home, pulling into her complex, she sat in shock, as she watched flames destroy the row of apartments her unit was in.

 _Today is just fucking fabulous!_ She laid her head on her steering wheel, trying to come up with a plan, it was six in the evening. She needed to go get some clothes, for the next couple of days, some shoes, and fins a place to stay. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the mall, she was settled in a hotel four hours later. She was curled up in bed, eating take out, trying to forget the ending of her shitty day. She'd have to call the insurance tomorrow and file a claim, to replace her belongings.

She was just about to doze off, when someone was pounding on her hotel door. She got up, looking through the peep hole, seeing Happy pacing the hall. She opened the door, he stormed inside, jerking her into his arms. "What the hell J? You apartment burns down, and you don't call me to let me know you're safe! I had to have Juice track you down by your credit cards!"

"Okay...1. Stalk much? 2. Sorry I had to go buy some clothes or go to work naked tomorrow and 3. How did you know about my apartment? I should have called you, I'm sorry."

"1. It's not stalking when I love you. 2. Sounds like a porn video from CaraCara. and 3. Ma called me." She reached up kissing him.

"You might as well come in and spend the night, and call your Ma and let her know I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.

"So you got new everything right?" He saw the pink bag, sitting on the dresser, smiling. "You gonna model that shit for me?"

"Hmmm, sorry I got great big ole granny panties and bras, nothing sexy at all."

"You're a liar Jaden, I see the bag over there! Now you better show me what you bought!" Her laughter was cut off by his lips, kissing her.

"If you rip any of this shit, your ass is going into the store and buying me more, wearing your Kutte!"

XXX

She pulled on a pair of lacy black panties and matching bra, she glanced back at Happy watching her from the bed. She pulled a dress put of the closet she had bought, slipping it on, and throwing on some flats. "All I'm going to think about today, is you wearing those panties."

She smiled at him, as she sprayed on some perfume, walking towards him she leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. "See you later." He yanked her back down in the bed with him, his hand finding it's way under her skirt. She slapped at his hand, laughing. "I've got to go. I love you!"

"Love you too J!"

She grabbed a cup of coffee and a danish before heading out for work, smiling as she went. She didn't think to as if he'd be there when she got off work, she hoped he would be. Her good mood was ruined by a phone call from her mother, it was like the woman had some kind of radar, anytime Jaden was feeling good about herself, the woman would call and knock her down.

She let the call go to voicemail, she'd deal with whatever bullshit her mother was dealing later, maybe after she's had a couple of drinks later tonight.

 **AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, having some writers block tonight. Hoping for some ideas to hit me before bed this morning, and as I sleep, usually when I get them. Hoping to have a nice long juicy chapter for you later tonight!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy!**

Jaden walked into her office, picking up her phone she returned her mother's phone call, she closed her eyes wondering what poison her mother was going to spew at her.

"It's about damn time Jaden Margret!"

"What do you need mother?"

"I'm calling to let you know, that you're father is on life support, and isn't expected to recover. I plan on taking him off tomorrow evening, if you want to say good bye, you better get here!"

"What happen?"

"If you really cared about us, you would have been here!" Her mother ended the call, Jaden laid her head on the desk and started to cry. She had too much to do today, to stay at work. She needed to get to Charming, pack some clothes and head home to Missouri.

She called the director of the clinic and told her she would need some time off starting today because of a family emergency back home. The director wasn't happy about it and gave Jaden all sorts of shit about it, but she really didn't give a flying fuck. She ended up quitting her job, she was tired of the bullshit anyways. Jaden left flying back to the hotel, Happy was gone when she got there, she grabbed the clothes that she had bought the night before shoving them in bags. She checked out of the hotel and headed for charming.

She arranged for a flight out of Oakland for later in the afternoon, she yanked out a suitcase and started packing two weeks worth of clothes. She picked up her phone, getting Happy's voicemail she left him a quick message telling him that she was heading home to Poplar Bluff and why. She headed towards the airport, a complete mess.

XXX

Happy had stopped by to visit with his Ma, before heading back to Charming. "How is Jaden, doing?"

"She's fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You be sure to take care of her son. She's a good lady." Maria took her son's hand, looking him in the eyes. "I can see she's something special to you, make sure she knows it. Don't ever just assume she knows, that's how you loose people."

"She's my old lady Ma, I inked her with my crow. I love the woman. I rode down here like my ass was on fire, when you told me her apartment complex was on fire."

Maria smiled at her son, glad he finally found someone, she heard his phone ring, but he ignored it. "Don't you have to get that?"

"Naw, you've got my attention. I'm taking you to lunch."

XXX

She walked to baggage claim in Lambert airport in St. Louis, Missouri, she heard her name being called. She smiled and ran towards two guys, throwing her arms around their necks. "Well, if it isn't my favorite cousins in the whole world."

"You're a lying whore. We both know Miranda and Sherri are you're favorite!"

She laughed. "Aww, come on Steve, you and Rog are my favorite male cousins!"

Roger laughed. "Okay J, I'll take it. Let's get your bags and head home!"

"So, did you two draw the short straws to have to come get me?"

Steve grinned. "We told the girls we were coming, they had to deal with Auntie!"

"How pissed were they?"

"Revenge has been sworn!"

"Glad to see sibling rivalry is still alive and well with you four." They grabbed her bags, and headed to Steve's mini van. Getting settled in, they started the three hour drive south to Poplar Bluff. She turned to Steve once they were on the road. "What happened to dad?"

"Stroke. He had several of them, they tried everything."

"So cuz, we here you're shacking up with some biker trash!" Rog said from the back, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I've got his tatt and everything. We ride around on the weekend knocking over gas stations on the weekend, and smoking pot!" She rolled her eyes as her cousins started laughing.

"That's what Aunt Margret said! So he knock you up?"

"Oh yeah, we have a whole little biker gang of bastards back in Cali! I've got a bun in the oven now...I'm just a biker whore!"

"That's what Margret said!" The three cousins started laughing.

"I have a feeling, I'm going to need to be drunk to deal with my mother,"

"So nothing has changed?" Steve smiled at her from the driver's seat.

XXX

Happy had dropped his mom off after lunch, getting her settled, he walked out to his bike, remembering the earlier phone call, he pulled out his phone, checking it. Seeing he'd missed a call from Jaden, he listened to her voice message. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about his girl spending time with her bitch of a mother, knowing she was loosing her dad.

He'd call her back, once he was back in Charming, she was in the air by now anyway, and wouldn't be able to answer his call. He hopped on his bike riding towards home. Knowing he needed to take some time off, and head to Missouri and be with her. Four hours later he pulled into TM's lot, He backed his bike, in the row with the others. Climbing off his bike, he went to find Jax, and let him know he needed to leave for Missouri.

He pulled out his phone, calling Jaden, he frowned when a male answered her phone. "Who the fuck is this."

"Roger Kline. Who the fuck is this?"

"Is Jaden there?"

"She's sleeping..." He heard a struggle, then he heard her voice in the background. "Give me my phone you asshat! Hello."

"Who the hell is Roger?"

"My dipshit cousin! He picked me up from the airport, this afternoon." The rush of jealously that he felt, quickly calmed .

"I'm sorry about your dad, baby. Anything I can do?"

"No...I'm about two hours from Poplar Bluff. Steve and Rog are taking me straight to the hospital."

"I love you J!"

"I love you too!" She looked back and Rog was making kissey faces at her, she flipped him the bird. "I'm probably going to loose the call, I'll call you when I get to town."

XXX

She rushed to her dad's bedside, sitting down she took his hand, tears filling her eyes. "Daddy, I love you. What am I going to do without you?" She laid her head down on the bedside. Feeling lost and alone, the first man to love her would be leaving her life very soon. He had always had her back, where her mother was concerned.

"Jaden Margret, stop causing a scene!" Her mother's voice pierced through her emotionally thoughts, she raised her head up, to see her standing at the door. "The doctor is here to take him off of life support." She turned to say something put her mom had left the room, she held up one finger for the doctor to wait. She followed her mom, down the hall.

"I thought, you were doing this tomorrow. You're not going to stay?"

"You made it in today, why wait? Nothing is going to change. No, I've been here longer enough."

"You really are a cold, heartless bitch!" Her mother's had came out of nowhere, slapping her hard enough, to make her fall against the wall. Jaden stood up, glared at her.

"Take your bitter ass home, I'll sit with him as he takes his last breath." Margret's hand went to strike Jaden again, but this time, she grabbed her mother's wrist.

"Lay hands on me ever again, and you'll be on life support, and I'll pull the plug myself." She released her mother's hand walking back to her father's room, to sit by his side while he took his last breathe.

XXX

Sherri and Miranda were waiting for Jaden when she walked out of the hospital, she smiled as they pulled her in for a hug. "Let's go get drunk!" Sherri said.

"You're such a bad influence, I think I got into more trouble because of you two growing up."

"No cuz, you got into more trouble because you're mom was a rip roaring bitch." Miranda said.

"I need to go back to the house, and unpack."

"We heard you and Auntie got into a fight." Sherri said.

"Geez, what is it with this town."

"So tell us about the hot biker lover, that you have out in Cali!"Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"Nosy much?"

"Come on, Sherri and I are old married ladies, tell us about all the hot sex you have with him!"

"Yeah you dirty whore!"

Jaden rolled her eyes at her cousins, she needed the laugh after the evening she'd had.

XXX

Her cousins dropped her off at her childhood home, she was relived to see her mother wasn't home, she made her way into her old bedroom, she unpacked her clothes. She pulled out her phone to call Happy, getting his voicemail, she ended the call. She walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, the fridge was already full of casseroles from neighbors and friends paying condolences.

She heard the front door open and close. "Let's go cuz!" She heard Rog's voice call out to her, she walked into the livingroom.

"What?"

"Come on, us cousins are going to raise some hell!"

"Aren't we a little old for that shit?"

"Naw, we have a reputation to up hold, when is the last time the Kline/Knight's raised hell?"

She laughed. "The last time I was home!"

"Then let's go!" She followed him out into the yard, climbing into his truck.

"Am I going to need bail money?"

"Naw...you don't plan on getting naked again do you?"

"Depends on how drunk I get!" She laughed.

XXX

Happy had arranged with Oswald to fly him into the private air strip in Butler County, rolling the bike off the plane he took off for town. He pulled into the parking lot of a local bar, he was going to go in, grab something to eat, and give her a call. He walked in, finding a table in the back, he ordered something to eat.

"Welcome to The Cowshed...we're the band Purple Jam. We have some cousins that use to sing here back in the day, so come on up Lady K

Sherri, and Miranda went up to the stage, Jaden stayed at the table glaring at them. "Come on cuz...you too. Ladies and gentlemen our cuz needs a little encouragement, let's put your hands together for Jaden!" Happy's eyes snapped towards the stage, as the crowd applaud. He watched as his girl stumbled towards the stage, she was pulled up and handed a mic.

"I'm going to hurt you bitches!" The band started playing an intro to _I'm So Excited_ by The Pointer Sisters, Jaden started singing, Happy stared in amazement not knowing she could sing. He watched the three women perform on stage, he saw another man jump up on stage and grab her, he sprung to his feet, storming towards the stage, she pushed the man away, shaking her finger at him. He stopped half way towards the stage, watching her.

XXX

She's seen Happy come storming towards her when Larry jump up on stage and grabbed her. She was surprised to see him, she thought she might have been a little drunker then what she had though, and wondered if Miranda had dropped drugs in her drink. He was there, his tattooed arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes watching her,

After the song was finished, she jumped from the stage, running to Happy she hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hap..." He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet. "I'm surprised to see you!"

"Did you think I wouldn't be here by your side J?" She lowered her lips to his, kissing him.

"You dirty little whore!" Miranda laughed.

Jaden smiled against his lips, breaking off her kiss. "Hap, this is my cousin Miranda Sommers, Miranda, this is Happy Lowman."

"The bad ass biker, you're whoring around with?"

"That would be the one."

"Well done cuz! Sher, come meet the dirty biker our dear sweet cuz, is being a slut with."

Jaden smiled at Happy. "At least my cousins like you! Come on I'll introduce you to the other three." She took him by the hand, leading him to the table. "Guys, this is Happy Lowman, Hap this is Roger and Steve Kline, and Sherri Edwards my cousins. The reasons I got grounded most of the time."

"So how do you feel about dear old Aunt Margret?" Steve asked.

"She's fine." He took a drink of his beer, not wanting to speak ill of a family member.

"She slapped the shit out of Jaden this afternoon." Sherri said.

"Thanks Sherri!" Happy's eyes looked at her. "She went to slap me a second time and i stopped her. I'm fine."

"Please, can we follow you home, and see her reaction when Happy walks in?" Roger asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"You're no fun..."

"You look exhausted J, you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I'm a little drunk. You may have to tie me to you so I don't fall off the back of your bike."

"You have to be sober enough to tell me where you live."

"Just follow me, I live down the road." Roger said.

The group left the bar, going in their separate directions. "Hap, I'm really glad you're here. I love you."

"Love you too J."


	16. Chapter 16

She held on tight as they rode through the streets of Poplar Bluff, heading back to her childhood home. He pulled into her drive, she climbed off the back of his bike, taking off her helmet, she hung it on the handlebars. "Just like high school! Come on, I'll sneak you into my bedroom." She laughed as he growled at her. She unlocked the door, letting Happy in behind her.

She quietly shut and locked the door, taking his hand, she led him down the hall to her bedroom, opening the door they both went in. "It's pink!"

"My mother..." She pushed the door shut. She shoved him against the bedroom door, smiling up at him. "I'm just dunk enough, to let you take me in my bedroom with my prude of mother down the hall!"

"So am I the first guy, you've sneaked into your room?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No! But your are one of the sexier ones." He picked her up, tossing her on the bed, she laughed as he crawled in with her.

"What's this shit about your mom hitting you J?"

"She didn't stay when the pulled dad off of life support. I called her on it, she slapped me, I said some more stuff, she went to slap me again. I told her if she laid hands on me one more time, she'd be on life support, and I'd pull the plug myself."

"You okay baby." He pulled her into his arms.

"I am now, I'm really glad you're here."

"Your cousins are interesting."

"We were best friends growing up, I was always spending the night at their house. Usually, so we could go out and raise hell."

She heard him laugh. "And what kind of hell would you raise?"

"Sorry, it's a Kline/Knight cousin secrets."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

She got up from bed, pulling a t-shirt out of her dresser drawer and a pair of shorts. "Nope." She changed into her night clothes before crawling back into bed, with him.

XXX

Jaden walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, cutting a piece of danish someone had dropped off to eat for breakfast. Her mom was sitting at the table eating a grapefruit, and drinking a cup of coffee. "Jaden, do you think you should eat that. It's going to go straight to your hips."

"I personally, like J with some meat on her bones." Happy came into the kitchen, grabbing Jaden, he kissed her hungrily, his hands going to her ass. Hearing Margret's huff of disgust, she stormed out of the kitchen. Happy continued to kiss, Jaden, his hands squeezing her ass.

"Why don't you just throw me up on the counter, and fuck me next time!"

"Don't tempt me!" She pulled away from him, swatting him on the ass, she poured him a cup of coffee. Hearing the front door open, she walked out of the kitchen to see who dropped by.

"Good morning Jade. How you doing sweet girl?"o bring anyone home with you?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Hi Uncle Tim, Aunt Jen. I'm doing okay!"

"How's your mamma, treating you."

"The usually..."

"So bring anyone home with you?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Who ratted me out?"

"Who do you think?"

"I swear, Miranda has a big ass mouth. Come on, I'll introduce you." The couple followed her into the kitchen, Happy was leaning against the counter. "Happy Lowman, this is my mother's older brother and his wife. Tim and Jennifer Kline."

"Nice to meet you son." Happy shook the older gentleman's hand, looking him in the eye, seeing if there was any kind of judgement. "I hear you're biker trash that, my niece is whoring around with."

"Uncle Tim!"

"I'm just repeating what Miranda said, Jade!"

"I'm sorry Hap, you'll have to excuse this side of my family, they are all crazy." She saw him break into a smile, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Where's you mom Jade?" Jen asked.

"Hap came in kissed me and grabbed my ass, she got pissed and left the kitchen!" She heard Happy choke on the drink of coffee he just took, her uncle started laughing.

Well played son! Although, I'm not sure I like the thought of you grabbing my sweet nieces ass. She's so innocent and all." Happy again choked on his drink of coffee.

"Hold on to your socks Uncle Tim, I sneaked him into my room last night, and he wasn't the first guy either!" Both her uncle and aunt started laughing, kissing her on the cheek, they invited her and Happy for dinner that night. She watched them leave, smiling as Happy turned her around, to face him.

"I think you're a little crazy!"

"Only when I get around the Klines?"

"What happened to your mother?"

"No one knows!"

XXX

There wasn't much to do for planning her dad's funeral except for the day, he had per-planned everything. She sat beside her mother in the funeral home's office planning to have her dad's funeral in two days. As they were leaving the home, her mother glared at her. "I don't appreciate you leaving that biker alone in my home."

"It will be fine mother."

"What's he even doing here?"

"He loves me, he came to give me support since my dad just died."

They drove the rest of the way home in strained silence, Jaden just wanted to get through the next few days and go home. She felt a sense of disappointment because Happy's bike wasn't in the drive. She got out of her mother's car, walking towards the door she cringed at at her mother's words. "Looks like your biker trash abandoned you!"

She ignored her cruel words as she went into the house, going straight to her room, throwing herself on her bed. The bedroom door slammed against the wall, her mother was standing in the door, glaring at her. "What do you want mother?"

"We have to meet with the lawyer about your father's will on Friday!"

"Fine, I'll be there!"

"I hope your brought something appropriate to wear to your father's funeral. I don't want you looking like a biker whore!"

"I'm saving that look for the dinner after, the funeral!" She wasn't prepared for her mother to pounce on the bed, and wrap her hands around her throat and choke her. Jaden's eyes bugged out in surprise, as she tried to fight off her mother, she pushed her wrists away. and shoved her mother off of her. "What the fuck mom?"

"I'm tired of you mouth Jaden Margret, you will show me respect in my home! She walked down the hall, and slammed into her bedroom. Jaden walked over to her dresser, looking at her throat, at the red marks on her throat, knowing bruises would appear soon. She frowned, Happy was going to loose his shit.

She heard a motorcycle riding into the drive, she walked out of the livingroom to greet him, he noticed the marks on her neck first thing. "What the fuck J?" He touched her neck.

"I rather not talk about it!"

"No, you're going to tell me what happened!"

"I smarted off to my mother. I'm use to this shit...it's fine!"

"I swear to God J, if she lays hands on you again..."

"Hap, let's just get through the next three days, and then go home!" He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"Your crazy ass cousins took me out to lunch?"

"Did they take you to a titty bar, because I'd hate to have to kick all three of your asses!"

"No, we went to a bbq joint!"

"I"m really glad you're here!" She felt his arms tighten around her.

XXX

It was the night before the funeral, Jaden was standing beside her father's casket, while friends and family came in to pay their respect.. Happy was by Jaden's side, bringing her coffee, making sure she ate, and was taken care of. His arm was wrapped around her waist, as she greeted another group of people. By the end of the night, she was exhausted, and ready for bed, but her crazy cousins had other plans.

They'd brought brought her a change of clothes, and they all went out to a local bar. She was changing out of her dress, when Miranda and Sherri caught sight of her tattoo.

"You are a dirty biker slut!" Miranda grabbed her arm, starring at the crow tattoo.

"So, what does this mean cuz?"Sherri asked

"I'm his old lady...I belong to him!"

"That's so...1950"s! Miranda said.

"You both can shut up, you both have tramp stamps!" The three girl cousins laughed, as they walked out of the bathroom. She was lifted off her feet, and kissed, she heard her cousins make disgusting sounds, and tell them to get a room. She quickly flipped them the bird. It felt good to let it all go, she sat on Happy's lap drinking beers, laughing with her cousins and their spouses.

They shut the bar down at two am, riding home on the back of Happy's bike, Jaden felt no worries. She knew tomorrow, and Friday would be difficult but she'd get through them. He pulled into her drive, he climbed off his bike, he pulled her off, carrying her into the house.

"You're so cute!"

"You're drunk J!"

"Maybe just a little bit Hap!" She heard him laugh, as she melted into him. "Wanna go out back and make out, with your old lady?" She heard him growl, as she led him into the back yard, to her dad's man cave. She opened the door puling him inside, flipping on the light, dragging him to the couch, pushing him down, she straddled his lap.

"You bring many guys out here J?"

"Only the biker trash!" She smiled down at him. Sneaking out of the man cave as the sun came up, and into the backdoor, they didn't see Margret watching from her bedroom, with a furious look on her face.

XXX

Jaden sat next to her mother, during the service, Happy was on the other side of her, when she started to cry, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her mother, showed no emotion, she was like some sort of robot. At the graveside service, Margret refused to take the flag from her husband's casket, it was instead handed to Jaden.

As the mourners made their way to the Knight residence, to eat and give the family condolences, Margret locked herself in her bedroom. Jaden took over as hostess, visiting with family and friends. Three hours later, with the house was empty, she was cleaning up, her cousins helping her. Happy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest.

"Let's go to bed, you look like you're about to drop!" He pulled her into her bedroom, helping her get ready for bed, laying next to him, she fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be another difficult day.

XXX

Both Knight women sat across from the family lawyer, waiting for the will to be read, Jaden figured her dad left everything to her mother, which would be understandable. When the lawyer revealed that Silas had left everything to Jaden, and only his retirement from the military to his wife, the shit hit the fan. Margret stood up from the chair, storming over to Jaden, jerking her up from the chair.

"You're nothing but a whore! Just like your mother!"

Jaden stared at her. "What are you talking about?" You're my mother!"

"No, I adopted you, when you were six weeks old! Your real mother, was some whore your father got knocked up, she died in childbirth. He brought you home, and I got stuck with you! You've always been a disappointment!"

"You are a bitter, sad, poor excuse for a women!" Jaden shoved her away, and stormed out of the lawyer's office, she climbed into her father's truck and took off through town. She had to get away, and think about shit, it was too much to think about, she needed prove. She drove out to her aunt and uncles farm, looking for answers.

She knocked on the door, Jen took one look at her face, wrapped her arms around her neck. "Is it true? Is Margret really not my mom?"

Jen, hesitated for a minuted, and nodded her head. "We've wanted your parents to tell you for the longest time."

Jaden backed out of the house, climbing back into the truck, she peeled out of the farm, driving like hell, she wanted to get away from all things family and all the lies. Jen picked up the phone calling her son. "You need to track down Happy, and you and your brothers and sisters go find Jaden. She found out some shit today, and she just tore out of here. I'm worried she's going to do something crazy and get hurt."

XXX

Jaden flew over the county roads to home, she went to her dad's mac cave and grabbed his gun and ammo, and left again.


	17. Chapter 17

Roger pulled into the Knight's driveway, as Happy was getting off his bike. "Have you seen Jaden?"

"She had a meeting at the lawyers."

"Some shit went down, she's upset, we've gotta find her, before she gets hurt." Happy had a sense of dread hit him, he couldn't stand it if something happened to his girl. "She's in her dad's truck!"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Mom didn't say, all she said was that she found out some shit and tore out of the farm!"

"We need to know what she found out!" He pulled out his phone, trying to call Jaden, it went straight to voicemail. "Baby, you need to call me and let me know you're alright. Where are you, I'll come get you!" He ended the call, looking at Rog. "Any clues to where she could be?"

"No! Let me call the girls...maybe they can find her!"

XXX

Jaden aimed the gun at the target and pulled the trigger, feeling a sense of accomplishment when she hit it dead on. She continued to fire, hitting her targets, relieving stress and tension she's been holding since she had arrived in her hometown. She sat down on the tailgate of the truck, thinking about the lies she's been told her whole life. She reloaded her gun, standing up, she fired at her target again, hitting it dead on, emptying the the clip.

She put the gun away, and drove back to the house, pulling into the man cave, she parked the truck. She walked into the back door of the house, kicking off her muddy, shoes, she stepped inside the kitchen. She came face to face with Margret, the women smiled at Jaden, before pulling a gun and shooting her.

Jaden fell to the ground clutching her shoulder, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Margret laughed, taking it from her. "Can't have you calling for help, biker whore!" She walked out of the kitchen, dropping a lit cigarette in the livingroom, laughing as it immediately went up in flames.

XXX

Happy was riding back to Jaden's house when he pulled over for firetrucks and other emergency vehicles. Pulling back onto the rode, he drove the remaining distance to Jaden's house. He couldn't get get close enough into the drive because of the fire trucks and other emergency vehicles blocking his way. He climbed off his bike, running towards the house, but a sheriff stopped him.

He pushed the man away, trying to run towards the house. He heard a car pull up behind him, and a door slam. "Oh my God! Jaden is asleep in the house!" Margaret's words washed over Happy, fear and panic washed over him.

He shoved the sheriff out of the way, running towards the house as Margaret smiled. Happy ran to the back of the house ignoring the calls to stop. He headed towards Jaden's bedroom window.

XXX

Jaden's shoulder throbbed where she was shot, she came to, coughing. Panicking because the room was full of smoke. She crawled towards the backdoor wincing in pain, choking on the smoke. She pulled open the door, crawling out into the backyard she gasped for fresh air.

She knew she'd lost a lot of blood, she felt weak, she continued to crawl across the yard to get further away from the house. She was lifted off the ground, being cradled in someone's arms, she laid her head on the person's chest. Passing out again, because the pain was too much.

XXX

Happy rounded the corner of the house and saw her crawling across the back yard. Relief washed over him as he ran to her, scooping her up in his arms. "J, baby open your eyes, look at me!" Her eye rolled back in her head and she was out.

He noticed the blood coming from her shoulder, he ran to the front of the house with her. Handing her to a EMS worker, she was placed on a gurney. Put in an ambulance and taken away, Happy ran back to his bike following it to the hospital.

He didn't give Jaden's mom a second thought as he sped past her, he would call one of her cousins once he got to the ER. His girl was strong, she'd survive, she'd be okay.

XXX

Jaden woke up in the ER, with nurses and doctors working around her. She was trying to put together what had happened. Everything was fuzzy, she remembered the lawyers office, her dad leaving her everything, something pissed her off and she went to the river and shot her dad's went home and ram into to her mother, woke up on the kitchen floor, she'd been shot, and the house was on fire.

She remembered getting herself out of the house, and crawling across the yard. Happy had picked her up, and carried her to the ambulance. She pulled the oxygen mask off. "Happy?"

"He's in the waiting room! Put tge mask back on!"

Jaden put the mask back on, wincing in pain, her shoulder was throbbing. She was wheeled out of the exam room and into surgery. She faded out to black, she wished she could remember the blank spots.

XXX

Happy was pacing the waiting room, they'd been through so much, he couldn't loose her, not now. He looked at her cousins, and her aunt and uncle that were sitting with him, no one knowing what had happened to upset Jaden. The one person missing was Jaden's mother, how could she not be here.

She'd been in surgery for a hour now, with no word on how she was doing. He was loosing his mind, he ran his hands over his head

"Jaden Knight family?" The doctor appeared in the waiting room, looking at the family. "She's going to fine. There's no nerve damage, we removed the bullet, she's in recovery."

Happy sank down in a chair, feeling relief for the first time in hours. He still found it odd that Margret Knight wasn't here, her daughter had been shot, and almost killed in a fire.

XXX

Jaden woke up, looking around her room, she spotted Happy asleep on the couch. She smiled seeing his six foot frame, crammed on the small couch. She slowly sat up, swinging her feet to the side of the bed, she waited for the dizziness to pass.

Closing her eyes, she gripped the bed railing. "What the hell do you think you're doing J?" Happy was pushing her back in the bed, glaring at her.

"I was trying to get up!" She glared right back at him, hating the fact that she was dependent on others.

"You had surgery last night, take it easy!"

"Hap..." She reached up, touching his face.

"What happened yesterday? You're aunt called your cousins..." She looked at him, still trying to sort things out.

"Dad, left me everything. He left Margret military retirement to live off of, she didn't take it well, unloaded some family secret on me."

"What secret, nobody could find you for hours and when we do the house is on fire and you've been shot! Where the hell were you?"

"I went out by the river to shoot targets. The secret doesn't matter, any more .."

"J..."

"I just want to go home to Charming and forget all this shit!"

"I need to get back, the club needs me."

She closed her eyes, she knew the club came first. "I know, the club comes first Hap. I'll be fine."

"Damn it Jaden! Someone tried to kill you, I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Just fucking go, I'll be fine!" She really wasn't really pissed at him, or hurt, she needed him to be focused when he got back and not focused on her. "Get your ass back to Charming, back to your beloved club!" She could see the anger in his eyes, he stood up, to leave. She knew if she told him the truth. he'd stay to protect her.

"I'll see you when you get back. I love you!" He leaned down kissing her, leaving the room before she could respond. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too Hap." She said to the empty room.

XXX

Happy left the hospital, with mixed emotions, pissed that he had to go back and he couldn't stay with Jaden, pissed because she didn't ask him to stay. He was a little hurt she pushed him away and didn't fight fort him to stay. He was scared that whoever tried too kill her would come back and finish the job, and he wouldn't be here to protect her.

He climbed on his bike, heading out of town, Oswald had sent his cargo plane for him.

XXX

Jaden laid in her hospital bed, trying to sort out what she needed to do in the next few weeks. She planned on selling off the land, she really had no reason to keep it. She knew that even though, they weren't really related, they'd still be her family, so she'd still come back and see her crazy Klines. The door opened and the nurse popped her head in to check on her.

"Do you need any pain meds?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Will your fiancee be back tonight?"

"Er...no he had to go back to California."

"Let me know if you need something for pain."

"Okay." _Fiancee? What the hell?_ She looked out the hospital window, wishing Happy was still here, as soon as she was released from the hospital, she was getting one of her cousins to take her to the airport so she could go home. She had to fix this shit, with him. She needed to get away from Poplar Bluff and Margret.

XXX

Margret laid down on the couch in the man cave, she couldn't believe that little biker whore had survived. Margret should have gotten everything when Silas died, not Jaden. Margret was the one that had to put up with his whore's child, and raise her, she was the one that had to put up with his shit for forty years. Then he left her only his retirement to live off of.

If Jaden suddenly died, then she'd get everything, well she'd just have to go to California and try to kill her there. It would be tougher because her biker trash boyfriend would be around, but she would succeed. She'd hire a professional this time, maybe find another biker trash that wanted to earn some money for taking out another biker's whore.

She smiled as she booked her flight for Oakland, she'd be on the next flight out, give her time to plan, while Jaden was in the hospital recovering from her unfortunate accident.

XXX

 **AN: Sorry my loves, I had to work this weekend so I didn't get to update. Hope to get another chapter in, either later tonight, or tomorrow early.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jaden was released from the hospital a week later, she stayed with Miranda, until she could make arrangements to sell her property, the tuck, and ship some of her dad's things in the man cave. Two weeks after being released from the hospital, she was on her way to the airport to fly home.

She hadn't been able to a hold of Happy, he wasn't answering her calls, they hadn't spoke to each other since he left her in the hospital. She tried one more time before boarding her plane in St. Louis, still nothing. "Asshole!" She ended the call, put her phone on airplane mode, threw it in her purse and got on her plane to go home to Charming.

She leaned back in her seat, waiting for the plane to take off, she'd be back home in Charming by the end of the day.

XXX

Happy frowned at the unknown number that came across his phone, he didn't answer it, he was busy getting ready for work. His phone vibrated letting him know, they'd left a voicemail, rolling his eyes he pulled the phone out of his pocket to listen to the voicemail. Smiling when he heard Jaden calling him an asshole. He'd been missing her over the last three weeks, he was hoping she was coming home to him soon.

He locked up the house, climbing on his bike he headed for TM, smiling as he pulled into the lot he hoped to hear from J again that day.

XXX

Jaden landed in Oakland at one, she only had a carry on, so she was out to her vehicle quickly. She climbed in, and headed to Charming, she wasn't very far from the airport when she spotted the motorcycles coming up behind her, she knew it wasn't the Sons because none of them knew she was coming home. She pulled out her phone, and dialed TM's number.

"Teller-Morrow this is Chibs."

"It's Jaden."

"Hey doc, let me get Hap!"

"Wait...I'm heading back from Oakland airport and I have a welcome wagon riding up on my tail. I could probably use am escort home."

"Christ love, keep driving, we're coming for you. I"ll have Hap call you back!"

"Thanks Chibs."

XXX

Chibs ran out to the garage, as Happy's phone rang. "Hello."

"I could use an escort home, I've got a welcome wagon of Mayans now surrounding me."

"Jaden, keep coming our way, I'm coming for you baby!"

"Well I'm not going to stop and have margaritas with them!"

"Smartass!" He heard her laugh.

"Oh fuck!" He then heard gunshots, and shattering glass.

"JADEN!"

xxx

Jaden swerved as a bullet shattered her window, she dropped her phone, swerving out of control, she turned the wheel sharp hitting one of the bikers, taking him out. She kept on driving, glancing in her rearview mirror, she could still see the bikers behind her. _FUCK!_ She floored the gas pedal trying to get away, another gunshot rang out, she lost control of her car, running of the road, her car flipped three times before stopping.

She reached over to the glove box, pulling out the gun Happy had put in there months ago. She heard sirens, and motorcycles pulling up. Her door was ripped open, Happy was standing at her door. She reached over to unfasten her seatbelt, to get out of her vehicle. "Don't move J, EMS is on it's way down to get you."

"I'm fine Hap. Just shook up."

"I said don't fucking move!" She could see the panic in his eyes, she grabbed his hand.

"I'm really okay." The paramedics were at the vehicle, Happy stepped away, while they checked her over for injuries. She assured them she was fine, just banged up, and that she didn't want to go to the hospital. Happy started to put up a protest, but Jaden glared at him.

"You can ride in the wrecker with Chibs."

"I can't ride back with you?"

"Not after the wreck you were just in! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine, but tell Chibs I'm driving!" He swept her up in his arms, carrying her up to the road, laughing.

"Like you know how to drive a wrecker!"

"I might surprise you! I have driven on before!"

"Oh really? When?"

"When we "borrowed" one from the gas station, to tow the principals car to the titty bar!" She laughed at his expression om his face. "I have so many secrets!"

"I'm beginning to realize that."

XXX

Happy got her settled in the truck, then went to help Chibs get her Range Rover hooked up. He brought her, the phone she had dropped kissing her gently before shutting the door. Chibs climbed behind the wheel, pulling onto the freeway, smiling at Jaden. "You really okay doc? Hap, says you refused to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine. Just banged up. He worries way too much for a bad ass biker." She heard him chuckle.

"Darlin, us bad ass bikers always worry about those we love."

"Well, if being shot and left to die in a house fire didn't do me in, then a couple a Mayans shooting at me is nothing."

"By the looks of your cage, I think it was a little more serious."

"How long before he locks me up in the clubhouse?"

"I'd say love, this will probably do it." She laughed, at his comment hoping he was kidding but knowing he probably wasn't. She pulled her ringing phone out of her purse.

"Hello."

"You must be some kind of cat!" The voice was one she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"Someone that's watching you. The way I see it, you're down at least three maybe four lives now. Not too many more and you'll run out."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"I see you're riding in the tow truck and not bitch. A pity, I was hoping for another chance." There was laughter and then the call was ended. Jaden shoved the phone in her purse, looking out the window, trying to get her shit together.

Noticing the change, Chibs reached over touching her arm. "Everything okay Jaden?"

"It's just fucking peachy."

XXX

Margret couldn't believe that she survived yet again, what was it going to take to get ride of Jaden. She was promised by the Mayans that they would be successful in their next attempt to kill her. She had paid them a lot of money to take care of that little whore, she was promised that Jaden would be taken care of. She just had to be patient, then everything would belong to her, she could go back to Missouri and sell the properties then move somewhere warm and tropical.

She sat back in her chair, and waited for news of Jaden's death.

XXX

Chibs pulled Happy to one side when they got back to the club. "Something happened in the truck, on the way back."

"What?"

"She got a phone call, she closed down after that. Just stared out the window."

"Thanks for looking out for my old lady brother."

"Anytime Hap!"

Happy walked into the clubhouse and found her laying on the couch, he squatted down beside her. "Want to tell me about the phone call?"

"Not much to tell."

"Damn J! What was said!"

"Basically called me a cat, told me I'd used three to four lives already. That I'm going to run out. I didn't recognize the voice." He brushed the hair out of her face.

"You know that, I'm going to have someone watching you all the time now right?"

"Good thing I don't have a job right now."

"What the fuck are you taking about J?"

"I quite my job in Bakersfield before I left to go home. The director was giving me crap about leaving."

"I'm sorry baby!"

"If I can't get my job back at St. Thomas, maybe I can get a job at Diosa...or in porn." She heard him growl in her ear, she was lifted off the couch and carried back to his dorm room.

"Listen here little girl, you belong to me. No working at Diosa or porn for you." She started laughing.

"Feeling a bit possessive there?"

"Damn straight!"

"There's always the Jellybean. I haven't had to shake my money maker in a while, but I'm pretty sure I still have some moves."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"No, I think you better explain!"

She laughed. "Spring break, my crazy cousins, broke down car, and no money. Someone had to earn some cash, and Rog and Steve didn't have the ass for it!" He pulled her on his lap, kissing her.

"The only person you better be shaking it for is me!" She laughed again. "I'm not playing J!"

"I'm just messing with you Hap! I should be able to get my job back at St. Thomas."

XXX

She rolled over reaching for Happy, she came up empty handed, frowning she opened her eyes to see his side of the bed empty. She was climbing out of bed, when Happy came in carrying a cup of coffee, handing it to her. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I'm a little achy from the accident, but okay." She smiled at him, she reached for her ringing phone. "Hello."

"Today might be the day your life comes to an end!"

"Stop being a coward, and just face me!"

"I hope to watch the life slip out of your eyes!"

"You're a sick..." Happy grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Listen up, you bastard! You're not getting anywhere near her or I'll gut you."

"You must be the biker that's trying to protect her, you're doing such an outstanding job, she's almost been killed three or four times on your watch!"

"Stay the fuck away from her!" He was greeted with laughter, then the call was ended. "I swear to God J, I won't let anything happen to you!"

"I trust you Hap!"

XXX

Happy went to his brothers asking for help. "Someone is threatening to kill Jaden. I need your help protecting her."

Jax looked at him. "Of course, we'll help you. We take care of our own. What's going on?"


	19. Chapter 19

Happy leaned back in his chair wondering the best way to protect Jaden. He had no clue where Margaret was, if she really was a threat. Then there was the attack of the Myans, was that a retaliation on the club, or a hit put out on just Jaden.

He heard the chapel doors open, looking up he saw Tig walking in. He took a seat next to Happy, placing a beer in front of him. "We've got your old lady, when you aren't here. I'll protect her with my life Hap."

"Thanks. I've almost lost her too many times to count." He took a long pull of the beer, thinking about the women resting in his bed. "I'm going to check on J." He nodded to Tig leaving the room, he walked down the hall to his dorm room. He slowly opened the door, seeing the bed empty, he pushed it open, looking around the room, not seeing her. He opened the bathroom door, pushing it open, relief washed over him, seeing her soaking in the bath tub. He could see the steam rising from it, she had her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

He went into the bathroom, kneeling by the side of the tub, he started to wash the dried blood from the small cuts on her arms. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. "I'm fine." She touched his face, leaning up she kissed him.

"J..."

"It's okay. Can you help me get out of the tub?" She slowly started to get up, wobbled a bit, Happy's arms went around her waist to steady her. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body, and lifting her out of the tub.

"I need to talk to you about going back to work."

"What about it?"

"I don't think you should right now. It's not safe with Margret in the wind."

"Fine, whatever." He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"I thought you'd put up a fight about this."

"I don't have the energy right now, I'll probably fight you tomorrow." She laid her head on his chest, she heard him laugh as he carried her into the bedroom. Drying her off, he helped her put a t-shirt and panties on, before laying her in the bed he pulled the covers around her.

XXX

She woke up the next morning curled up next to Happy, his arm around her waist. The memories of the day before playing back in her head. She took a deep breathe, wincing in pain, she hurt all over. Turning her head she found Happy staring down at her.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Like I was shot at by bikers, and flipped my ride." She smiled at him, raising her head up to kiss his frowning face. He kissed her back, his hands slipping under her t-shirt. Her hands went around his neck, laying her head back down on her pillow she looked back up at him.

"I've missed you J."

"Make love to me Hap." She heard him groan, as he looked down at her. Pulling her t-shirt and panties off, he pulled her on top of him, kissing her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She leaned down kissing him again, letting him know she was more then alright.

XXX

She was awakened by a slap on the ass, and his laugh. "Wake up sleepy head. Time to eat!"

Groaning she rolled over glaring at him, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Go away Hap!"

"You've got ten minutes to get your sexy ass out of that bed and into the shower or I'm dragging you out the way you are." She laughed knowing he was full of shit.

"So, you're going to drag me out naked, in front of all your brothers?"

"Alright smart ass! Now you have eight minutes." Crawling from the bed, she went into the bathroom. Knowing she didn't have anything to wear, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

He looked at her frowning. "What the hell J?"

"I don't have any clothes to wear." She crossed her arms over her chest looking at him smiling.

"You think I wouldn't take care of you? I went over to the house last night and packed you a bag." Tossing a bag on the bed.

"Did you actually pack clothes or just sexy underwear?"

"I packed you some clothes, and a lot of sexy underwear." He smiled at her. Rolling her eyes she pulled out some clothes to put on, he hadn't done a half bad job of getting things she needed.

"So let's go eat!" She turned to walk out the door, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

XXX

"You're not going back to work right now, it isn't safe."

"I have to earn a living, I am going to see if I can get my job back at St. Thomas."

"Damn it to hell Jaden! Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Why are you? I'm so tired of discussing this topic with you for the millionth time today!"

"I'm telling you, YOU aren't going back to work!"

"Excuse me? Think long and hard Lowman, about bossing me around!" The couple was currently having an argument in their dorm room, Jaden was starting to lose control.

"I'm your old man, you'll do as your fucking told!"

"Wrong answer asshole! Be glad I don't have a gun, or you'd be full of holes!" She jerked the door open and stormed out into the hall, she walked into the mainroom of the clubhouse. Chibs was sitting at the bar, with a bottle of Jamerson, Jaden walked over, unscrewed the cap, and chugged. She slammed the bottle back down on the bar, slapped the Scotsmen on the back, and walked out of the clubhouse.

Happy was hot on her heels, following her out the door, scanning the lot he didn't see her. "Damn it J! Where are you?" He went back inside going to the bar, sitting next to Chibs.

"You're lass, drank my Jamerson straight from the bottle. She downed quite a bit, she can't of gotten to far."

"My girl can handle her drink. I've got to go find her. It's not safe her being out there unprotected."

"I'll help you find her. Call Tig and Jax, they'll help."

Jaden needed to cool off, she was feeling smothered by her over protective boyfriend. She was just going to walk around the block a couple hundred times and then go back to TM. She didn't expect Happy to send half the club looking for her, she heard the motorcycle before she saw it. She ducked down an alley way, watching one of the Sons riding by slowly.

 _Son of a bitch!_ She walked out of the alleyway, heading back towards TM, a blue van pulled up next to her stopping, the side door opened, a man jumping out grabbing her. _Fuck me running!_ He started dragging her towards the van, she head butted him, hitting him in the nose, feeling satisfied when she heard the crack. His grip loosened, she spun out of his grip, taking his wrist she slammed him into the side of the van, watching him crumble to the ground.

The van took off, she kicked him a couple of times in the ribs just for shits and giggles. She turned at the sound of approaching motorcycles, she turned to see a very pissed of Happy, Tig, Chibs and Jax.

"What the fuck J?" He stared down at the man laying on the ground.

"He grabbed me, and tried to drag me in a van. I didn't feel like going with him!"

"Are you okay love?" Chibs asked.

"I have a headache from headbutting him, but I'm fine." Chibs felt the back of her head.

"Aye, you have a goose egg, on the back of your head but you'll be fine."

"What the hell were you thinking leaving like that? Are you stupid?"

"I was thinking I needed to leave before I fucking killed you!" The club van pulled up, Rat threw the man in the back, Jaden climbed into the drivers seat, she wasn't in the mood to ride with Happy. He pulled open the door, glaring at her.

"Get your ass out of this van and on my bike!"

"Fuck off!"

"Who do you think you're talking to little girl?"

"A big asshole!" She jerked the door shut, locking it, staring straight ahead, ignoring Happy.

"Open the damn door Jaden Margret Knight!"

Jaden looked at Rat and smiled. "I'll give you a thousand dollars if you just drive off."

"No way in hell. He'll kill me!" The door was pulled open, she was dragged out, and thrown over Happy's shoulder. carrying her to his bike. She let out a string of curse words that would do a sailor proud. He slammed her ass on his bike, she winced in pain, her eyes welling up in tears. He instantly felt bad, that he caused her pain, he pulled her off the bike, wrapping his arms around her.

"Christ Jaden. I'm sorry, I love you so damn much, if anything happened to you and I lost you..."

"I'm not going anywhere Hap, I'm going to be here to piss you off for a long time."

"Please ride back with me." She nodded her head, he handed her his helmet, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. The other three bikers flanked their sides so Jaden was protected. They pulled into TM's lot, Happy took Jaden to his dorm room asking her to stay put. He joined his brothers to find out who had hired the man to grab Jaden.

He still didn't know if it was a club thing or personal, Happy couldn't rest until he knew where the threat was coming from.


	20. Chapter 20

Margret was livid, again Jaden had survived another attempt on her life. She escaped hee kidnappers and was again safe with tge biker trash she had a lined herself with. She was beginning to think she had made a mistake hiring the Mayans to kill Jaden. Maybe it was time to find someone else to take care of the little whore.

She picked up her phone and called a long time friend of hers. "Hello Damon, I need a favor."

XXX

Jaden reached out and encountered empty space, she opened her eyes frowning. She rolled over to find Happy's side of the bed untouched. She slowly got out of bed, wincing in pain. Feeling like she'd been tackled by a football team she slowly moved towards the door.

She walked down the hall to the main room of the clubhouse, finding Jax and Chibs at the bar drinking coffee and eating breakfast. "Good morning love. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was tackled by a football team!" One of the Croweaters placed a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast in front of her. "Thank you." She smiled at the young girl thinking she couldn't be more then eighteen.

"If you need something for pain, talk to Tig." Chibs winked at her.

"I'll be fine." She looked around the room, but didn't see him. "Where's Hap?"

Neither man would meet her eye, she thought for a minute they were going to ignore her, until Jax finally answered her. "He left to help Quinn for unspecific amount of time last night."

Jaden had to rein in the hurt and anger she felt that he didn't feel the need to talk to her or say good bye. She calmly stood up, walking away from the bar, not saying another word. She heard Chibs calling after her. She felt abandoned, the one person she thought that wouldn't leave her.

She slammed into the dorm room locking the door behind her. Pulling out her phone she called a car rental company and arranged to be picked up in half in hour. She quickly got showered and dressed, knowing she'd never make it through the clubhouse and off the lot alone she looked at the window.

It had been a long time since she had to sneak out a window but it was like riding a bike. She opened the night stand drawer and pulled out Happy's extra gun, and ammo. She slipped it in her purse, Happy took off for parts unknown for however long without saying goodbye, she was out.

Time to handle some of this shit on her own. She stood up on the bed, opening the window. Tossing the bag out, she crawled out of the window. Dropping down to the pavement, she winced in pain. Seeing her rental car pull, up she jumped in and told the gut to drive.

She saw Tig in the rearview mirror as they pulled away, he looked pissed.

XXX

Tig pulled open the club house doors yelling at his brothers to come on Jaden was on the run. He didn't even take the time to call Hap, he hoped to have her safely back at the club house and the enforcer would never have to know she'd gone.

Chibs and Jax told him she hadn't taken Happy's leaving well, they all thought he'd gone back to his room to tell her last night. He climbed on his bike, heading out of the lot. This woman was going to be the death of him.

XXX

Happy had every intention of walking her up and telling her why he was leaving with Quinn last night. Seeing her sleeping peaceful, he packed his bag and just left. Protecting her was the most important thing in the world to him. He and Quinn were huntting down leads, he knew Tig, Chibs, and Jax would keep his old lady safe.

As soon as he found out if the attempts on J were club related or Margaret the sooner her could get back to her. He and Quinn had pulled over for some lunch when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket he frowned at the number.

"What Tig?"

"She took off and we can't find her."

"Damn it Tig! How the hell did this happen?"

"She's a sneaky bitch. We have Juice trying to track her down, we've got the Grimm Bastards looking for her."

"When you find her, tie her ass to a chair until I get back!" He ended the call, pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt his world slowly spinning out of control.

XXX

Damon Pope stared at his long time friend Margret. "You want me to kill this young woman?"

"My husband left everything to her, if she dies, then I get it."

"Since we're old friends I'll take care of it. Go back to home."

"I knew I could count on you Damon. She's been associating with a biker, he belongs to a motorcycle club. The Sons of Anarchy, do you know them."

He shoved the bulging envelope back at Margret. "I'll do this job for free." She took the envelope and shoved it back into her purse, thanking her old friend. She left the office, quickly smiling to herself.

Damon called in his right hand August. "The woman that just left, make sure she has a fatal accident. Then find me all the information on a Dr. Jordan Knight."

"Yes, sir." August left the office to put his bosses wishes into action. Damon picked up the picture of Jaden, she was a beautiful woman. She could bring the entire Sons to their knees, he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

He was going to enjoy this, he wondered which Son she belonged to. He'd have some fun searching for her crow, he'd take his time before he finished with her.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

She pulled up to Marie Lowman's house, it seemed like it had been forever since she had seen the woman. She stood in front of the door and knocked, it was pulled open and the dark brown eyes lite up. "I've missed you!" The woman gave Jaden a hug, kissing her check.

"Where's my son?" Jaden let out a long exhale, trying not to let her hurt show.

"He's out on a run. I thought I'd come see you Maria. How are you feeling?"

"Better. You look sad, tell me what's troubling you."

"I've come to say good bye." She wiped the tears away.

"Good bye? Where are you running to mija?"

"I'm not running, just a change of view."

"What about mijo?"

She stood up, kissing her on the check. "He'll be fine. I have a lot of distance to travel. I love you Maria."

"I love you too!" Jaden hugged and kissed the woman before leaving. Maria followed hee to the car. "Where are you going?"

"Seattle." She climbed in her car, wiping her tears away and drove towards a new life. She had been able to dodge his brothers for the last three weeks. He hadn't even tried to contact her at all, which left her a little pissed off.

She'd give Maria her new phone number making her promise not to give it to anyone. She also made her swear not to tell anyone where she was heading. With Happy's childhood home in her rearview mirror, she took off for a new adventure.

XXX

August followed the doctor from the house in Bakersfield, he was in contact with the other men. They were going to take her along the dark deserted highway. He stayed back a distance so not to draw attention to himself.

They were getting close to the point in the road. He watched as a car sped past him, the passenger pointing a gun out the window. He watched her car spin out of control, coming to rest aginst a tree. He watched as the car sped off, picking up the phone. "It's done."

XXX

Happy pulled up to his Ma's house, feeling exhausted. He had no leads on Jaden, between trying to track down Margret and his old lady he was spent. He walked into the house, calling out for her. Finding her in the kitchen he flopped down in a kitchen chair.

His Ma turned on him, smacking him in the back of the head. "What did you do to her?"

"Who Ma?"

"Jaden? She's running to Seattle." Happy sat up straight looking at the woman that gave him birth.

"When did you talk to her?"

"Tonight, she left ten minutes ago. She came to say good bye. Go after her, she was driving a red firebird."

Happy ran out to his bike, jumping on, riding the route she would have taken. He saw the car against the tree, flames shooting from it, he could tell it was a firebird. The highway patrol officer wouldn't let him closer. He was able to text the plate number to Juice, hoping to get back some sort of confirmation that it wasn't Jaden.

He approached the officer. "The driver.."

"She never made it out of the car." Happy sat down hard, hoping it wasn't her car. He pulled out his phone calling his brothers. Telling them what was happening, they left right away. All Happy could do was sit there and watch them put out the fire.

Juice still hadn't sent him a text back, he was getting pissed. He didn't realize that he'd been sitting there for three and a half hours until Chibs was standing in front of him. "It's her car Hap."

He looked up at him, trying to understand what was said. "She never made it out of the car."

"We'll find the bastards responsible and make them pay. Let's go home brother." Chibs helped him up from the rock he'd been sitting on. He knew he'd have to break the news to his mom, right now he wanted to get drunk.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy sat at the bar, drinking heavily a Croweater approached him, pushing up on him. "I can make you feel real good baby." Running her hands down his chest, resting on his crotch. Happy turned looking at her in disgust, pushing the woman away he glared at her.

"Stay away from me gash! That goes for you and the rest of your whore friends!" Happy went back to drinking, Tara slipped next to him.

"I got the copy of the preliminary autopsy."

"She died in a car accident, burned. What else is there to say." He got up from his seat, stumbling to his room. Laying down in his bed, he could still smell her scent. He hadn't been able to tell his mom, that sound Jaden was gone. He let her believe that she'd gone to Seattle. It was easier that way, his Ma had experienced so much loss, knowing Jaden was gone would be too much for her.

He curled up in his bed, holding her pillow and inhaling. He couldn't believe she was gone.

XXX

Tara watched Happy's retreating back, feeling frustrated with him. She needed to tell that there was a ninety percent chance it wasn't Jaden in the car. She jumped off the barstool to follow him but Jax stopped her. "Jax, I have to tell him."

"Don't get his hopes up until it's one hundred percent."

"You wouldn't want some hope if it was me?"

"I'd be devestated if it were you." He pulled her into his arms kissing her. "How long until you know for sure?"

"Anywhere from three days to a week."

"Then let's keep it between us. He's already twisted up inside."

XXX

Jaden woke up in a soft bed, her memory searched trying to figure out where she was and how she got here. She was in a little pain, her head hurt, like a bitch along with her left wrist. She remembered leaving Maria's, she was heading towards Seattle. She had accepted a job offer up there, Happy had abandoned her.

She remembered hiding out from Tig and Chibs for three weeks. She remembered a car passing her on the highway, the passenger pulling a gun and shooting at her. She lost control of her car and hit a tree, she was pulled from the car. She had put up a fight, she was drugged and then nothing.

She slowly opened her eyes, she was in a bedroom. It was beautifully decorated, she slowly sat up looking around. She pushed back her blankets, she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her senses to come around.

She slowly stood up, looking down she was dressed in pajamas. Before she could walk to the door, it opened and a gentleman walked through. "Glad to see you awake Dr. Knight. I'm Damon Pope, welcome to my home."

"Thank you for taking care of me Mr. Pope but I'd like to go home to my family."

"You'll be staying here until certain demands are met. You will be kept comfortable and safe for now. The bathroom is through the other door, you have clothes in tge closet to wear. Please join me for lunch once you've showered and cleaned up. I'll be on the patio waiting."

She watched him leave the room, feeling a myaird of emotions she knew she had to keep them in check. She had to be strong, and keep her wits about her if she was going to get herself out of this mess. She had no guarantee that anyone was looking for her, much less going to come to her resume her.

She'd have to figure out Pope's game and play it until she could get out of there. She went into the bathroom taking a shower and getting cleaned up.

XXX

Happy woke up tge next morning his head pounding, he knew he needed to regain his focus. He b needed to stop getting drunk every night and focus on finding those responsible for killing Jaden. They were going to die, and die alot, he was going to take his time in torturing each person involved.

He rolled from his bed, heading into the shower letting the hot water wash over him. He washed his body, closing his eyes thinking of her. He leaned forward on the shower wall as he envisioned her body, her smile, her eyes.

He was still having trouble believing she was gone, it had only been three days. The water had gone cold, he turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped from the shower. He leaned forward on tge bathroom counter, looking into the mirror. Looking at the tattoo on his chest, he smiled, he'd had her name put on his chest two days ago.

He quickly got dressed, leaving his room to search for a cup of coffee and some breakfast. He needed his strength to seek vengeance for the second woman he'd loved.

XXX

Jaden looked in the closet and through the dresser drawers every single item was designer. She chose something casual before leaving the room. She opened the door and was met by a young man. "Dr. Knight, I'm Laroy, I'm here to escort you to the patio to Mr. Pope."

"Thank you." She followed the man down the stairs, through the back of the house to the patio. The two men sitting at the table stood up once she came close to the table.

"Dr. Knight, this is my assistant August. If you need anything let him know."

"I'm assuming my request to be sent home will be denied then."

"It isn't safe for you right now, someone is trying to kill you. I'm keeping you safe."

Jaden knew that he wasn't telling her everything, she looked at him hiding her emotions. She turned to look at August, smiling. "I need to call St. Agnus in Seattle and let them know I was in an accident and won't be starting work there."

"I will take care of that for you Dr. Knight."

"Thank you. Can I at least inform my family that I'm safe. They'll worry about me." She had to get ahold of Happy or someone from the Son's so they'd look for her. She was looking at the two men knowing she couldn't trust them.

"I'm sorry, it's to keep you safe. You can't have contact with anyone." Jaden just nodded her head. Job one for her was to find a phone and call Tara. She would get hee help, she had to bid her time until then.

XXX

Tara sat at her desk three days later when the final autopsy was faxed to her. She smiled to herself, wiping away a tear. She grabbed her purse leaving her office quickly. She broke all sorts of speed limits getting to the TM lot.

She pulled up to the bays, searching for the tattooed biker, seeing him leaned over the hood of the car she slowly approached him. "Hap."

He straightened up looking at her. "What do you want?"

"I have the final draft of the autopsy..."

"I told you, it don't matter what it says. She's still gone."

"Hap, the body in the car wasn't Jaden. It was Margret Knigh..."

Happy stared at Jax's old lady, not sure he was hearing right. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Jaden wasn't found in the car." Tara looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Happy sank to the ground, his hand touching his chest where her name was tattooed. If she wasn't dead, then where was she. Tig, Jax, and Tig seeing the two deep in conversation walked over.

Tig squatting in front of Happy looked the man in the eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Jaden wasn't in the car, it was Margret's body that was found."

"Then where is she?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know." Happy was still sitting on the floor.

"We're going to find her and bring her home."

A delivery person pulled up in front of the bays. "I have a delivery for a Happy Lowman." Happy stood up taking the box, signing for it. He opened it with his knife, he cursed before dropping the box on the ground and walking to the bar.

Chibs picked up the box looking inside. "Mary Mother of Christ." Inside the box was a piece of skin with the Crow tattoo that Happy had lovingly designed and drawn on Jaden's ribs.

 **AN:Short chapter written over my lunch break the past two nights.**


	22. Chapter 22

She knew she'd been drugged, her side was throbbing, she reached over touching it with her hand, feeling a bandage, over her tattoo. She opened her eyes, she was back in the same bedroom she'd woken up in three days ago. She tired to remember he last coherent thought, it was at dinner the night before, she slowly sat up slowly. Scooting to the edge of the bed, she got up walking to the bathroom, she pulled of the t-shirt.

Seeing the large bandage, she slowly pulled it off, seeing her skin had been stitched together, she frowned. Her tattoo was gone, it had been cut away. She let the tears run down her face, that bastard. She put the bandage back, leaving the bathroom, she found August standing in her room.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. Get cleaned up, Mr. Pope wants to see you."

"I'm not in the mood to see anyone." August grabbed her arm.

"It wasn't a request Dr. Knight!" He left the room. Jaden looked around, knowing that Pope removing her tattoo was a message for the Sons. Her heart hurt for Happy, knowing he was probably losing his shit. She walked in the bathroom, she had to appear to be compliant if she was going to attempt to get out of here. She was Happy Lowman's old lady, and she was going to do him proud.

She quickly got cleaned up, and ready to meet Mr. Pope, after all it was rude to keep someone waiting.

XXX

Happy sat at the bar, trying to wash his brain of the piece of skin, he'd seen in the box. The piece of Jaden, that he had lovingly tattooed his crow on moths earlier. He threw back another shot of whiskey, trying to drown out the screams of pain she must of felt as the skin was cut from her body. He balled up his hands into fists, hitting the bar, wondering what sick piece of shit would send him his crow.

The rest of his brothers came into the clubhouse, carrying the box. "Hap, church." Jax touched his shoulder. He begrudgingly got up, trudging into chapel, throwing himself into a chair.

Chibs looked at him, with sympathy in his eyes. "We're going to find out, who has her and bring her home."

"Let's reach out to the Grimm Bastards and see if they know anything." Jax said. Tig stood up, leaving the room to call T. O., Happy sat in his seat listening to what his brothers had planned. His planned hadn't changed he was going to hunt down, and torture whoever had Jaden.

XXX

Jaden stepped out on the patio, Damon Pope stood up as she came near the table. "Looking beautiful as ever Jaden."

"Thank you." She took a seat from across from him, staring at the food in front of her, refusing to eat.

"It's not drugged, there is no need to do that again, now that I've had your trashy tattoo removed."

"That tattoo is a symbol of love, showing that I am in a binding relationship. Just because you removed it, doesn't mean that bond is gone."

"Jaden, I have such wonderful plans for you."

"I wouldn't count on those plans working out for you."

"One of the club members took something from me, and you're going to be payback. Now eat, your food."

She felt her stomach grumble, she was starving, she picked up her fork and ate. Knowing that she had traded one kind of hell for another, before she didn't know where the threat was coming, at least now she did. She was going to have to try to escape on her own, there was no guarantee that Happy was coming for her. She finished eating, and continued to sit at the table. She watched Pope get up and leave, she sat alone for a few more minutes.

She got up and started to wander the garden, looking for a way out. The garden was surrounded by a six foot wall, damn near impossible to scale, but she could do it if desperate enough. She knew she was in Oakland, who didn't know Damon Pope, wasn't sure who had pissed him off in the Sons, but she wasn't looking forward to the payback. She was hoping to get away before that even happened.

XXX

"T.O. said he'd keep an ear out. We have all Charters looking for her Hap." Tig said as he sat back down at the table. Happy knew that everything was being done but going out and riding the streets looking for her. They were going to ride to Oakland and scope out some of the Mayan hide outs, since they'd been the ones attacking her.

He was hoping to get his hands on one of the Mayans, so he could make him talk, tell him where she was. He wanted to get to her before she was hurt anymore, before they killed her. It was hard for him to let his mind go there, but someone went to a lot of trouble of making it look like she died in a car accident, then to turn around and send him his crow.

Juice had said the delivery had come from Oakland, he winced again thinking about the pain that must have caused her. Looking at each one of his brother's he knew they would help him find Jaden, bring her home, and kill the bastards that had taken and hurt her.

"Let's ride to Oakland, and fuck up some Mayans!" Happy stood up and walked towards the door,

XXX

"Dr. Knight, Mr. Pope wants you dressed for dinner, he's taking you out."

She thought that was awful ballsy of him, taking her out in public, but then she realized the social circles he moved in, wouldn't be the same as the Sons. The only way she's ever be seen by a Son, is if they were riding down they street as they were walking into a building. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner and then an art opening, he said to dress formal." She opened her closet finding a little black dress, she pulled it out, with a matching pair of shoes, she went into the bathroom to get ready. She hoped that at some point, that someone's guard would be down, and she could escape. She was ready and coming down the stairs, Damon put his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear.

"Before you decide to do something stupid tonight, it would be ashame if anything happened to Maria Lowman, she still lives in Bakersfield. Imagine if I had to tell Lowman, your stupidity got his Ma killed."

Her blood flowed ice cold in her veins at the threat against Maria, there was no way in hell she'd try anything now, and this bastard knew it. "Of cpurse I'm not going to do anything stupid." She smiled at him, hoping that fate would smile upon her and the Sons would be in Oakland tonight.

XXX

The Mayan, was suspended from the ceiling by his arms, Happy was torturing him. "Where is she?"

"We don't have her!" Happy kicked him in the ribs, using the pillars he pulled out a tooth.

"The Mayans have tried to grab and killer her, twice now, she's missing. Tell me where she is!"

"We don't have her! She escaped from us, call Marcus, he'll tell you. We returned the money to the old lady, she said she had someone else." Happy aimed the gun at the other Mayan's head that had watched the torture.

"This true."

"Yes." Happy shot both of them, they wrapped them in plastic, throwing them in the van. They were no closer to finding Jaden, he was beyond frustrated. If the Mayans gave back the money, they had to go down a long list of club enemies to find out who took the money.

"What now?" Chibs asked

"We try the Triads, Niners, Nords, and any other enemy we have." Jack answered. Jax needed to get some sleep, he had a meeting with here in Oakland, he was meeting Damon Pope, he wasn't looking forward to it.

XXX

She was tied up, and thrown into the back of Pope's car, he was riding in the backseat with her the next morning. They pulled up into a railroad yard, he looked at her and smiled. "Not a word or a sound or I'll have his mother killed."

She heard the roar of motorcycles ride up, as he got out of the car, the windows were tinted, they couldn't see in but she could see out. She watched as the bikers and gang members put the guns on the hood of the car. Jax and one of the men started to fight, the man pulled a gun, out of his waist band of his pants, August shot him in the head. Jaden had to stifle her scream, Happy was right against the car. She saw him, stiffen, and look around.

She willed him to look at her, to look at the darkened windows. She was staring out the front of the car, she saw Chibs look in at her, she shrank back against the seat, knowing it wasn't safe for them to cause trouble. She hoped that Chibs had seen her, hoped that he had realized it was really her. She looked out her window again, he was facing the car, she put her hand against the glass.

She looked up towards the front again, Jax was standing at the front of the car, his foot on the bumper, he was peering into the car. She looked up over the seat at him, the back door opened, Pope got in. She looked down at the floorboards, not making eye contact. The driver got into the car and they took off, she closed her eyes, trying not to give up hope.

XXX

"Was it her Jackie boy?"

"I can't be for sure Chibs. I just saw from the nose up, she was peeking up over the back seat."

"Why wouldn't she let us know she was there?"

"I don't know, maybe she wants to be with him."

"I saw her, she looked frightened when she saw me looking at her. She saw Happy standing next to the car..."

"We sat nothing to him, until we know for sure and that she isn't there because she wants to be."

"Aye."

XXX

She was dragged from the car by August, and thrown into the foyer. "Mr. Pope said you tried to contact the Sons."

"I didn't, I sat in the car and didn't make a sound."

"You have to be punished!" She was dragged down the hall, where she was tortured, and beaten. After it was over, a doctor came in to attend to her injuries, she was returned to her room to recovery.

XXX

Later that day a package was delivered to Jax Teller at the clubhouse, he opened the box, watching the video, wanting to throw up at what he saw. To make matters worse, Happy had heard her screams and had come into chapel, as he and Chibs watched it. It was the first time they'd seen the man show any emotion. It would be a long time before the three men would be able to get Jaden's screams out of their heads.

At least Jax and Chibs had somewhere to begin now to look for her Damon Pope.


	23. Chapter 23

Jaden hurt, she knew she needed to move, she couldn't just lay here and get weak. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, every muscle, bone, and joint screaming in protest. She knew she had to push herself if she wanted to get home. She closed her eyes and Happy's face came to mind. If he was out there looking for her, fighting to get her back, then she needed to fight to stay alive.

She got out of bed, wincing in pain with every step. She made her way to the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror, she saw bruises, cuts and abrasions. She filled the bath tub up with hot water and decided to soak. She slid down into the tub, letting the water go over her head. It would be so easy just to lay here and give up. If she just gave up then she wouldn't see Happy make Pope pay.

She sat back up out of the water, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and gently washed her hair. Sinking down underneath the water, she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Getting out of the tub she wrapped a towel around her hair, and one around her body.

She'd yet to find a way to get a hold of Happy. Someone would let their guard down, she'd have to be quick, until then she'd have to have patience.

XXX

Happy was on a run to Indian Hills, he just needed to get away from Charming and the memories. He was afraid that they wouldn't find Jaden in time. He'd always had a fear of losing her, not her leaving him but her losing her life. The sound of her screams still haunted him, his crow tattoo that was sent to him, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing it.

He had volunteered to go on this run, maybe being on the road would clear his mind. He pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. Climbing off his bike he went to find Jury, he was going to get drunk and go to bed.

He woke up the next morning his burner phone flashing, he rolled over and picked it up. He had a text message from an unknown number.

 **It's J! Damon Pope has me. Protect your mom.  
**

He rubbed his eyes, rereading the text, he sent the number and text to Juice hoping he could track the phone down. He needed to get club business done and get back to Charming. He called Jax, asking that someone go stay with his Ma. His anger was bubbling close to out of control, not only did this sick bastard have Jaden, but now he was threatening his Ma. He cracked his knuckles, thinking of the joy he'd have ending his life.

XXX

She was dressed for a hospital benefit that night, she was dressed in a midnight blue floor length formal. She was hoping to get a text out to Happy, letting him know who had her. They left for the hotel where the benefit was being held.

She stepped from his car, waiting for him to come around the car. He took her arm whispering in her ear. "Remember, his mother will be killed if you do something stupid."

She smiled at the cameras as they took pictures of them going in, if she couldn't get a hold of a phone, maybe someone would see her picture. He escorted her inside the hotel, she behaved herself. After the meal she excused herself, she went into the rest room, looking around there were several woman on phones. She needed to get one of them to use, she had to be quick, if she stayed gone to long, Damon would become suspicious.

She watched as a woman left her phone on a vanity as she stepped into a stall, Jaden snatched the phone up quickly typing in Happy's number, and sending him a text. She make sure it was sent, before deleting it, and sitting the phone back down. She walked out of the bathroom to find August waiting for her outside the door. He grabbed her harm, slamming her against the wall. "What was taking so long?"

"I had to wait my turn."

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid. I'd hate to see something bad happen to Maria."

"I just went to the restroom." He escorted her back to Damon's side, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She had to hold her emotions in check, she was revolted by his touch.

"Careful, people are watching." He whispered in her ear, he kissed her on the cheek. Making it appear to all those watching they were a couple, he moved her away back towards the table. She hoped that even as she sat here, that Happy was on his way to Oakland to get her, that by this time tomorrow she'd be back in his arms. She could bare another couple of hours knowing that soon she's be back with her loved ones.

XXX

Jax, Chibs, and Tig were in the woods in front of the Pope mansion, watching and waiting. Before they got Hap's hopes up on a location of Jaden, they wanted to see if she was actually here. They'd been laying out front for hours, when his car, finally pulled up in the drive. The three men stood still as they watched August Marks, and Damon Pope get out of the car, a few minutes later they saw Jaden getting out of the car.

"She doesn't look like she's being kept against her will." Tig said.

"Trust us brother, she is being held against her will. She's been beat and tortured into submission." Chibs said.

"Son of a bitch." Tig started for the house, it took both Jax and Chibs to pull him back and hold him down.

"As much as we want to go and get her, we need more man power. And he's Hap's kill!" Jax said.

"Let's get back to the clubhouse, get a hold of Hap. Then see about bringing his girl home." Chibs looked at the other two men, they nodded in agreement. The took off through the woods, to the back road where they had left their bikes. It was close to sunrise by the time they got to the clubhouse, Bobby had a fresh pot of coffee and muffins waiting for them.

Jax's phone rang as he was sitting down at the bar. "Hap, I was getting ready to call you."

"Pope has Jaden, she sent me a text. I need someone to go get my Ma from Bakersfield and bring her to the clubhouse."

"You think she's in danger?"

"J's text was brief, it just said to protect my mom. I'm getting ready to head back to Charming now."

"We scoped out Pope's place last night, and saw he had Jaden. We are going to go and get her."

"Save Pope for me."

"Count on it brother."

The call was ended, Jax had Bobby notify everyone that they were having church in a hour. He drank his cup of coffee, planning on the days rescue, they had to be careful, Damon Pope was a powerful man. He knew every man at the table would lay down their lives to protect each other and their families. He was hoping Juice could get some kind of lay out and security information on the mansion.

XXX

She lay in her bed, disappointed that she was still here, maybe Happy hadn't gotten the text. Maybe he had, and he didn't care about her anymore, and was glad that Pope had her. The press had been all over the two functions they'd been to, as soon as he saw their picture in the paper, he was going to think she'd left him for Pope and he wasn't going to come for her. That was why he'd cut her tattoo off of her body.

She would never willingly belong to Pope, if he thought she would, he was crazier then what she thought. She'd have to fight and get away from him, find her way back to Charming. There was a knock on her bedroom door, it flew open, a man she didn't recognoze came flying into her room.

"Get dressed quickly, don't make a sound!" She stared at him not moving, he grabbed her arm, pulling her from the bed. "MOVE! NOW!" She followed his orders, quietly getting dressed, he hurried her down the stairs into a waiting van in front of the mansion. They took off down the drive, Jaden sat in the seat, not uttering a word, staring straight ahead.

The man sitting beside her, threw a dark pillowcase over her head, and tied her hands and feet. Jaden had a sinking feeling she had traded one hell in for another.

 **AN: Hello my loves, had to work the last two nights. Here's a short chapter to get you through until I can write a longer one. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

They slowly surrounded the mansion, it was quiet , too quiet. Chibs felt the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up. He looked at Jax. "Something isn't right brother." He still had plans of going in and getting Hap's lady back and taking her home. They just needed to be extra careful, they entered the house, taking extreme precaution. The house was littered with the dead bodies of Pope's men.

"Christ!" Jax looked around, seeing August laying at the foot of the stairs. "Search the house..." He had a bad feeling that he was going to find Jaden's body in one of the rooms. He didn't want to be the one to tell Happy, but being the president, he'd need to do his duty. They found Pope's body in his bedroom, it had been mutilated. They had found the room, that a female had been staying in, no way of telling if it were Jaden's or not. The good news they didn't find her body, the bad news they didn't find her. He was going to have to tell Happy, that she was still missing.

Chibs walked up to Jax. "What are we going to tell Hap?"

"How do I tell him, that we were hours late. That we don't know who or where she is!"

"Mary mother of Christ!, Jackie! Happy is going to loose his shit!" Chibs ran his hands through his hair. "We don't even have Pope to hand him over to."

"Let's burn the the place down." Jax walked out of the mansion leaving the others to burn the mansion down. He went and leaned against his bike, lighting up a cigarette. He didn't want to have to deal with Happy, later that day, he wasn't going to take this very well. No one in the club was taking it well at all, that she hadn't been found.

He watched as the rest of his club joined him, they left as the mansion went up in flames, heading back towards the clubhouse. Waiting for Happy to get there.

XXX

Jaden was roughly pulled from the van, the ropes cut away from her feet so she could walk. The pillow case was still over her head, she was picked up and carried. Her mind raced at wondering who had her and where she was. She was put into a room, the ropes cut away from her hands. The door slammed shut and she was left alone, she pulled the pillow case off her head.

Looking for an escape route, she knew she was on her own. No one was coming for her, she had to figure what new hell she was in, then she could figure out her best line of defense. There was absolutely nothing in the room for her to use as a weapon, there was a mattress on the floor, with a blanket. A bathroom, went into the bathroom to see what was available.

Again, nothing she could use as a weapon, she exhaled loudly. She heard the door open, she walked out of the bathroom, a little girl walked into the room carrying a tray. "Are you hungry?"

"I am. Thank you for bringing me some food."

"You're welcome."

She sat down and ate the food, the little girl watched her eat. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Lodi." She felt a little bit of relief, she was a little bit closer to home.

"What's your name?"

"Tatiana"

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

"You're such a big girl, bringing me a tray of food."

"I helped make the food too."

The little girl had long dark hair and eyes, she was small for her age, Jaden wondered why anyone would let this precious little girl bring her food. "Are you hungry?"

The little girl nodded her head, Jaden shared her food with her, watching Tatiana eat. She brushed the hair out of the little girls face, she looked up at her and smiled. She heard boots coming down the hall, she pushed the little girl behind her, as the door swung open. "Tatiana, go back to the kitchen." The man came near her, jerking her to her feet. "Come with me!" She was dragged out of the room, down the hall to a office, where she was thrown inside.

She fell in front of the desk, she pulled herself up standing in front of the desk. The chair turned around, a women was staring at her. " So, you were Damon Pope's old lady?"

"No. I was never his old lady. I belonged to another man, Pope was holding me against my will."

"Who did you belong to."

"It doesn't matter anymore, he never came for me. Who are you?"

"Viktoria."

"So what do you want with me?"

"All in good time." She signaled for the man to take her out, but instead of being taken back to the crappy little room, she was taken to an actual bedroom, with a nice bathroom. It was still a prison, at lest she could look and see where she was.

XXX

Happy pulled into the lot, seeing all the bikes he felt a sense of relief, it meant they were back and Jaden was with them. He backed his bike up in an empty spot, parked it, took his helmet off, and ran inside. "Jaden?"

Jax stood up, walking towards him, reading the look of regret on his face Happy started to back away. "Hap, we need to talk."

"Where the fuck is she?"

"When we got there, Pope and all of his men were dead, there was no sign of Jaden. We don't know who or where. I'm sorry." Happy walked over to the bar and sat down, he asked for a bottle of whiskey. He couldn't take much more of this, the not knowing if she was alive or dead. He felt an arm go around his waist, he looked down and saw his Ma.

"Happy, you have to find her and bring her home. Don't give up on her."

"Ma..."

"Look at me mijo. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you go find her and bring her home."

XXX

Viktoria sat at her desk, looking over the pictures of Jaden Knight and Damon Pope that had been in the society pages of the Oakland Times. The doctor had said she wasn't Pope's women, but she had belonged to someone else. Maybe she could bring some money to her after all. She picked up the phone and called her intel officer Peter. "Get me any and all information on Dr, Jaden Knight. Who she's been involved with over the past year."

She hung up the phone, if there was no one wanting to pay ransom for her, she'd sell her. She was a beautiful woman and smart, she'd bring in big money on the market.

 **AN: Sorry it's so short loves! Had some things come up, I promise a longer chapter tonight!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Possible trigger warning.**

 _ **Three Weeks Later**_

Juice was checking his email, sitting at the bar in the clubhouse. "Holy shit!" His eyes were huge as images of Jaden's naked body filled his screen. Information of an auction under her picture, he knew he had to share the email with Happy, and hope the man didn't poke his eyes out for seeing his old lady's naked form. In bold type under the auction information was ransom details if Happy Lowman wanted to get his woman back.

Juice minimized the email, going to find Happy. Beating on his brother's dorm room door, it was jerked open, by a bleary eyed biker. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You need to come see this!" Juice was nervous for the man's reaction. He led him to the bar and instructed him to click on the button on the bottom of the screen. He watched as Happy's eyes widened, his head swung over to glare at Juice.

"Did you look at these pics of my girl?"

"Not for very long, I saw it was Jaden. I saw the information and came to get you. See if you can track down who sent you the email." Happy stormed back to his room, to get cleaned up for the day. He was going to find her today and bring her home.

XXX

Jaden stood under the shower, feeling dirty she was forced to pose nude for photographs. Then one of the guards held her down, while the others took turns raping her, and it was videoed, for their enjoyment. She slid to the shower floor sobbing, she was glad no one was looking for her. She didn't want to be found, she was done, she'd reached her point of no return.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, feeling sick she couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She dried herself off, quickly getting dressed, she went into the bedroom. Tatiana was standing in her bedroom waiting for her, the little girl smiled up at her.

"Are you okay Jaden?"

"Yes, baby I'm fine."

She'd grown close to the little girl in the last three weeks, she'd learned that Tatiana was an orphan. She'd been in the house since birth, she was home schooled, she'd never left the grounds of the house. Jaden had a feeling that she was a product of rape, her mother killed, or had been sold. The same fate would happen to the little girl once she was older, unless Jaden changed things.

jaden already knew, she'd been marked to be sold at an auction, that was what the nude pictures were all about. She had very little time to get her and Tatiana out of this hell. Her decision made, she picked the small child up, wincing in pain. "Do you trust me, little one?"

"Yes!" The little girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I need you to stay close, and do as I say without hesitation."

"Okay." The door opened, and one of the guards from that morning walked in, looking Jaden over. He glared at the little girl ordering her out of the room, Jaden nodded her head. Tatiana left the room.

The man pushed Jaden on the bed, smiling down at her. "I didn't get enough of you, this morning!" He was too focused on what he was doing, taking off his clothes, to notice the door opening. Tatiana picked up his knife and plunged it in his back, shoving it in, he fell on top of Jaden. She pushed him off of her, staring at the little girl.

"Tatiana!"

"He was going to hurt you!" Jaden dragged the man to the bathroom, pulling the knife from his back, and plunging it in his chest. She went back into the room, grabbing the gun and the little girl It was now or never to get the hell out of there.

XXX

"Any luck Juicey?" Chibs patted him on the back. "Hap is anxious, to get going."

"It was sent by Vesloska Industries. Out of Stockton, I'm working on an address."

"Good job." Chibs went outside to find Happy, he was sitting on the picnic table smoking. "Juice is working on an adress on finding her, it shouldn't be too long."

Happy just nodded his head, he didn't want to get his hopes up. He was afraid to, he wouldn't feel relief, until she was in his arms. Juice came running out of the door.

"I've got a possible adress, 5678 W. Pine Dr, Stockton."

Chibs smiled at Juice. "Good job. Let's get everyone together and go! We roll in ten minutes!" Happy made his way to his dorm room to get what he needed, he was on his bike ready to ride before anyone else. It was time to bring Jaden home.

XXX

The second man she killed, was easier, she pulled the trigger, it just got easier after that, she shot everyone of them that had raped her that morning. She found Viktoria's office. She had the safe open and was surprised when Jaden came busting in, she shot her between the eyes. Jaden didn't flinch, she walked to the safe, taking all the money out, grabbing the dead woman's purse, Jaden shoved the money inside.

She found Tatiana's birth certificate, she'd need that to raise the little girl, she picked up the lighter and set the papers on fire. Leaving the office she took Tatiana's hand and the walked out the front door. Taking a stack of papers from the hall table, Jaden lit them on fire, before shutting the door. She took the little girl to the garage out back, finding a small black Range Rover, she put the little girl inside and they took off.

She didn't know where she was going, but she had plans to haul ass out of California, and leave all the bad memories behind.

XXX

They saw the black SUV, racing down the drive Chibs, Bobby, and Tig went after it, while the rest of the club went up to the house. It was full in flamed, Happy jumped off his bike trying to run in and find Jaden. Jax and Opie pulled him back, holding him back. "Brother, if she's in there, it's too late. Let's go help chase down that SUV and get answers."

Happy didn't want to leave, not if his woman was in the house, but in his heart he knew Jax and Opie were right. If she was in the house, she was already gone, the next best thing was to get answers from whoever was driving the SUV,"

XXX

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Jaden saw the three bikers on her tail, she had to get away from them, she looked back to make sure Tatiana was still buckled up. "Hold on Tatiana!" She floored the gas pedal, trying to leave them behind but they kept up with her. There wasn't going to be any shaking them, she slowed down, pulling over, watching them get off their bikes.

She hit the gas, and took off leaving them in a spray of gravel, she let out a small laugh at them running back to their bikes. Her glee was short lived as she saw more bikers riding up. _Damn it! What do they want?_ She kept on flying down the road, she took a hard right, almost losing control of the vehicle. She glanced in her mirrors, seeing no bikers, she let out a slow breath.

Now, she needed to find a place to think, and get her shit together. She felt bad about running from him, but after what had happened to her this morning, he wouldn't want her back. She would call, and let him know she,, was fine, but it was over, once she was settled.

XXX

"It was her Hap, I got a good look at her, when she pulled over." Chibs was sitting at the bar with him.

"You sure? Then why did she run? She knew it was us, why wouldn't she stop?"

"We don't know all the hell she's been through, while she's been gone. She might have been scared, and just running."

"I have to find her, and get her home."

"We'll find her Hap!"

XXX

Jaden and Tatiana went to Washington, hiding in plain sight was always best because no one ever thought to look in the obvious places. They'd been there for two weeks, she'd found a nice little house for them. She had to pay, but she was now listed as Tatana's mother on a new birth certificate. The little girl was enrolled in the first grade, and doing very well.

She hadn't contacted Happy yet, to tell him they were over, she was afraid to, she still loved him. She didn't want things to be over with him, but if her knew what had happened to her, he'd end things with her. She had stopped off at a clinic in Oregon, and taken care of any possible issues that might arise from that last morning. She picked up her phone and dialed Tara's number. It was a the only way, to get word she was okay, and not have to answer too many questions.

"Dr. Knowles."

"Tara, it's me."

"Where the hell are you J? Happy is losing his shit, looking for you."

"It doesn't matter. Just let him know, I'm fine and I'm not coming back."

"Please, you have to talk to him. Don't you love him?"

"I do..."

"Then come home."

"I can't, he won't want me."

"That man is crazy in love with you, of course he'll want you!"

"Please Tara, just tell him.'

"No, do your own dirty work!" The call ended, Jaden sat on her couch in Tacoma, crying. She couldn't talk to him, she laid down on the couch, watching TV, until it was time to go get Tatiana from school.

XXX

Tara was going to talk to Happy, she had told Jaden she wasn't going to but she lied. He was sitting at the bar, Tara slipped onto the barstool next to him, sitting her phone down. "I heard from Jaden today."

His head snapped around to look at her. "Where is she?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said she's fine, but she's not coming back." Happy got up, starting to walk away. "She admitted she still loves you." He glared at Tara.

"Then why?"

"She just said you wouldn't want her anymore."

"Fuck! Did you tell her I love her?"

"I told her." She pushed her phone towards him. "Last received call is her number, already had Juice trace her. She's in Tacoma." Happy picked up the phone, he put the number into his contact list. First thing in the morning, he was going to get her, and bring her home.

XXX

Since Tatiana only had a half day of school she and Jaden had a picnic in the park, and spent the afternoon playing. Every time she'd hear motorcycles, she would tense up, afraid that she would have to face the one biker she didn't want to see. She saw them ride into the parking lot of the park, a sense of panic shot up within her. "Tatiana, it's time to go."

"Do we have to mommy?"

"I thought we'd go get ice cream."

"Okay!" The little girl went running towards the van, Jaden saw the Sons kuttes on the back of the bikers. She was praying it was just a coincidence, and not that she'd called Tara yesterday. She helped the little girl into the van, climbing behind the wheel, she pulled out, praying they wouldn't follow her.

They went to get ice cream, to be safe, Jaden drove around Tacoma before going home.

XXX

Happy, Chibs, and Bobby pulled in the lot at Tacoma and were welcomed my Lee and Lorca. "Got news for us?" Happy asked.

"You didn't tell us she had a kid." Lorca snapped.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Jaden ain't got a kid!" Lorca pulled out his phone showing him the pictures he had of Jaden and the little girl he'd taken,

"The little girl called her mommy. You're old lady has been keeping secrets from you!"

Happy had to control the anger that was boiling up. "Where the hell does she live?" Lee handed him a slip of paper, Happy stormed off to his bike, wanting to get some answers from Jaden. Chibs ran over, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Cool down brother! There's an explanation."


	26. Chapter 26

Tatiana was watching TV, while Jaden had started supper, she heard the doorbell ring. "Mommy, there's two men at the door!" Jadan looked up and the little girl was looking out the window. "Can I open it?"

"No, wait for me!" She made her way to the the door, looking out seeing Happy and Chibs on her doorstep, she started to panic. It was too late to act like she wasn't home or to run, they'd seen her. She pulled the door open, Happy stormed inside glaring at her, Chibs walked in staring down at the little girl.

"Hello sweet girl. Who might you be?"

"Tatiana Jaden Knight! Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your mommy's, I'm your Uncle Chibs. Why don't you show me your room."

"Okay!" The little girl, took Chibs hand leading him to her bedroom. Jaden waited until they were out of earshot, before she said anything.

"Happy..."

"Do you have any fucking clue how worried I've been? You have a kid, when were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Not good enough! Why did you run away from the club, from me?"

"Please just stop Happy, just let me go." He grabbed her pulling her into his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!"

XXX

"Uncle Chibs."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is that other man my uncle too?"

"I'm not sure sweet girl."

"Mommy saved me from those mean men, that hurt her."

"What mean men?"

"In the house she burned down. They use to hit me all the time when I was bad and not feed me. Mommy use to share her food. She promised to take me with her when she left, and not let anyone ever hurt me again. Now she's my forever mommy. I kept my first name but picked my second name to be like her. She's brave."

"She is at that pretty girl."

"That man isn't going to hurt my mommy is he? She's been hurt before by those other men in the house she burned down." Chibs couldn't bare to hear anymore, he picked the little girl up.

"I promise Tatiana, no one will hurt your or your mommy again."

"Thank you Uncle Chibs!"

XXX

She pulled away from him, going into the kitchen, she needed to finish dinner. Happy followed her, staring at her back, watching her work. "Tell me about the kid."

"I adopted her just recently. She was living in the Russian house I was in, I found her papers in the safe before I burned the place down. I paid the money, for a whole new birth certificate to be printed."

"Why did you run from me?" He was standing right behind her. "I love you J, please."'

"Things have happened to me Happy...please...just walk away."

"Tell me you don't love me, and I'll walk out that door and never look back."

She turned around and looked at him. "I don't love you." She watched the hurt flash in his eyes for a millisecond before it was replaced by rage, he shoved her away before storming out of the house. She slid to the floor, crying because she had lied to him, knowing she'd just lost the love of her life but knowing it was for the best.

"Why did you lie to him lass?"

She'd forgotten Chibs had been with him and had been in the bedroom with her daughter. Wiping the tears away, she stood up, looking at him. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"I heard the conversation. You still love him, why did you lie."

"He's better off without me."

"I was talking to the wee one about the house you found her in. What happened to you while you were there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you were hurt, tell me love."

"Chibs, just leave it alone. It can't be changed, what happened..." She started to shake, she hadn't addressed or talked about it to anyone. She had just wanted to forget it had happened and move on with her life.

"I'm leaving to go back to the clubhouse. I'll stop back by in the morning to check on you." He kissed her cheek before leaving.

XXX

Chibs walked into the Tacoma clubhouse finding Happy at the bar, with two sweetbutts hanging off of him. Chibs walked up, glaring at both of them, telling them to get lost.

"What the hell Chibs? I'm free and clear to do what I want!"

"If you believe that then you're a dumbass! She still loves you, she was lying to you brother, trying to push you away!"

"Why would she lie, and push me away?"

"Because she is afraid, the little one told me that the men hurt Jaden." He watched Happy's head snap up, the realization dawning in his eyes. "If you still love her brother, you're going to have to fight for her. Not another man, but her own personal demons."

Happy got up from his barstool, strolling outside, he lit up a cigarette, his stomach turning at the thoughts of other men touching Jaden. He wanted to kill every single person, that had separated the two of them in the last few months, but unfortunately most of them were already dead. He had to make her to listen to reason, get her to understand that none of that mattered to him, all he wanted was her back in his arms.

He was having some difficulty with her being a mom, that was going to be something he'd have to try to get past, if they were going to make it work. He just didn't know if he could be a father figure to some random kid.

XXX

Jaden was cooking breakfast the next morning, when the doorbell rang, Tatiana looked out the window and squealed. "It's Uncle Chibs and the other guy." Jaden rolled her eyes, great, she looked like hell. Her eyes were swollen from crying all night, she didn't think Happy would be back, since she hurt him by denying her love for him. She heard the little girl greeting the men, she wasn't paying attention and burned herself on a pan of sweet rolls.

"Son of a bitch!" She ran cold water over the burn, trying to calm the burn. Chibs came up behind her, grabbing her hand examining it.

"You okay love?"

"It's fine. I didn't expect you so early." She glanced into the livingroom, seeing Happy sitting on the couch with her daughter, she had her art set out, drawing pictures.

"Sorry, Hap wanted to come by and visit. Hope you don't mind."

Jaden knew what the Scot was trying to do, he was truing to fix things. Things were just too broken to be fixed, she made sure she messed it all up, so Happy would leave. "You might as well eat breakfast with us. It's Sugar rush Saturday!" She winked at him.

XXX

Tatiana looked at the man sitting next to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Happy."

"Are you friends with my mommy?"

"I love you're mommy kid!"

"So, then are you going to be my daddy?" Happy looked at the little girl, she had her arms crossed over her chest, looking him over. He was a little unnerved by the little girl. He was at a loss for words. "I'm waiting for an answer Sir!"

"I don't know kid, do you want a daddy?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt my mommy! Bad things happened to the last men that hurt her!" He felt a chill run up his arms, he wanted Jaden to talk to him, and tell him what had happened to her.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt her. Will you put in a good word for me?"

"Will you buy me a pony?"

"I'll see what I can do!" She smiled at him, her brown eyes lighting up, her dimples showing. Happy knew he was screwed, that this little girl was going to have him wrapped around her little finger tight and fast.

XXX

"Breakfast!"Jaden called from the kitchen.

The little girl grabbed Happy's hand dragging him to the kitchen excited. "Come on! It's Sugar rush Saturday!"

"What baby little girl?"

"We have sugary breakfast every Saturday! Mommy makes homemade rolls, it's really good!" She dragged him into the kitchen, Chibs and Jaden were already sitting at the table. The little girl climbed into a chair at the table, next to Jaden. "Mommy can I have chocolate milk?"

"Yes baby." She got up and fixed the little girl a glass of chocolate milk. She sat back down, drinking a cup of coffee, and eating some of her roll.

"These are amazing lass!"

Jaden smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked up at Happy, he was staring at her, She looked down at her plate, feeling self-conscious she looked away. Her eyes were puffy from crying herself to sleep, her hair was up in a messy bun, she looked like a frump. "Tatiana, after you eat, you need to wash up and get ready for dance class."

"Okay mommy." Jaden got up from the table, putting her dishes in the sink. She walked down the hall to her bedroom, planning to take a quick shower. She was in the bathroom, his arms snaked around her waist, he felt her body tense up.

"Jaden, I love you. I'm not going to give you up without a fight." He turned her around in his arms, his hands lifting her face up to look into his eyes.

"Hap!" He kissed her, she melted into his embrace. "Please..."

"Tell me baby..." She started to cry, he wiped her tears.

"Please Hap..." He cupped her face, kissing her. "I can't..."

"There's nothing you can't tell me, that would change the way I feel about you." She started to shake her head, at him. "Baby, please tell me what happened, let me help you."

"I was gang raped, by the guards where I was being kept." She waited for him to react, his hands were in her hair.

"Look at me, I'm going to tell you again. I love you, I'm not going to give you up. What happened to you wasn't your fault."

"Hap.."

"Mommy, I'm ready for dance class."

"Okay baby, I need to get ready, go watch TV." She watched the little girl leave the room. "I need to take a shower." She took her clothes off, climbing into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her body. The shower door opened, Happy stepped into the shower with her, pulling her to him. "Hap, I love you."

"I love you too!" He lowered his lips to hers kissing her. His picked up her body wash, and a wash cloth. Pulling back, he looked at her. "I want you Jaden, when you're ready."

XXX

She was watching Tatiana dance, she was smiling, Chibs was sitting on one side of her, and Happy on the other. The other parents were staring at them, Jaden didn't care. She was focused on the little dark haired girl, dancing jazz, Jaden was smiling. After class Tatiana ran over throwing her arms around Happy's neck. "Did you see me dance Happy?"

"I did baby girl, you did great."

"Uncle Chibs, did you see me?"

"Aye, sweet girl!"

"Are we going to lunch now mommy?"

"Yes. Let's go change clothes."

"Okay mommy!" Jaden picked up the small backpack, taking the little girl to the bathroom, helping her change. The room was empty when the two girls came out, they walked out to Jaden's SUV. Happy and Chibs were leaning against it, waiting for them. "Are you going with us?"

Happy looked down at the little girl. "Where do you usually go to lunch?"

"We go out for pizza!"

"Sounds good baby girl." Jaden helped the little girl into the car, she shut the door, Happy was standing in front of her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Jaden, we have to talk later." Those words struck fear into her heart, maybe he had time to think about what she had to confess to him this morning and it was too much to deal with.

"We can talk tonight, once Tatiana is in bed." She pulled out of the parking lot, driving to the pizzeria, seeing Chibs and Happy behind her the whole way. She smiled in the rearview mirror, pushing the thoughts Happy telling her it was over out of her head and just enjoy the afternoon. They group entered the pizzeria, finding a table near the back.

"Mommy can I sit by Uncle Chibs and Happy."

"Anything you want baby." The little girl was smiling looking at the two men, holding their hands. She was worried that the little girls heart was going to be broken when the men left and didn't come back. She knew that Chibs would never purposely hurt a child, but if Happy walked away from her, why would any of his brothers come around.

The waitress came to the table, she ordered a personal pizza for Tatiana and a salad for herself, waiting for the guys to order their pizza. The settled on a large pizza with everything on it, and of course beers. "Seriously J, you ordered a salad at a pizza place?"

"Mommy always orders a salad! Even when that man tried to order her a pizza last week because she was pretty." Both Chibs and Happy's eyes widened, and the both looked at Jaden.

"That's enough Tatiana."

"But mommy, he asked for your phone number, and you lied to him and said you didn't have one." She closed her eyes, when she heard Chibs laugh.

"Then what happened sweet girl?" Chibs asked.

"He followed us to the car, he put his hands on mamma's bottom, and she punched him in the nose and made it bleed. He called her a not nice name, and hit her back. Mommy, didn't even cry, she kicked him, between the legs and watched him fall to the ground. She told me it was only okay to hit people if they put hands on you without permission like he had. Then we went out for ice cream."

When she opened her eyes she could see anger in Happy's eyes, Chibs was a mixture of worry and anger. Their order was brought to the table, all Jaden, wanted to do was get through the meal and get home. Unfortunately she still needed to go grocery shopping, cook dinner, then have a talk with Happy. Seeing that Tatiana was finished eating, she singled for the bill.

She put her hand on it to pick it up and pay for it, Happy's hand covered hers. "I've got this." His dark eyes told her not to argue with him. she removed her hand.

"You ready to go Tatiana?"

"Do we have to go grocery shopping?"

"Only if we want to eat this week!"

"It's so boring!"

"I know, but it's one of those things we have to do!" She stood up, helping the little girl from her chair, she felt Happy's hand at the small of her back.

"When will you be home?"

"In about a hour. Do you and Chibs want to come over for dinner?"

"I'll ask him. Don't forget, we need to talk tonight after baby girl goes to bed."

"I remember." She helped her daughter into the car, shutting the door, she turned to say something else to him but he was already gone. She had a feeling that it was all too much, and he was going to tell her good bye.


	27. Chapter 27

She looked at Tatiana's sleeping form, before shutting the door and walking back towards the livingroom, where Happy was watching TV, waiting for her. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to see her. "Tell me about this asshole from last week."

"There's nothing to tell, I mean my very smart daughter told you everything." He pulled her down on his lap, his arms wrapping around her. Leaning her back, to look in her face.

"Tell me what happened. Why did you run?"

"Pope held me first, he took my Crow, cut it off of me. He threatened to kill your mother if I tried to escape or reach out to you or anyone else." She felt his arms tighten around her. "I was at the meeting at the rail yard, Chibs and Jax saw me I think. I was tortured and beat, because it was my fault." Tears started to fall down her cheeks, she exhaled slowly before she went on. "I didn't think you wanted me any more, you didn't come after I sent you a text. I thought it was too late."

"I was in Nevada, sent the club to find you. How could you think I wouldn't want you?" She cupped his face, kissing him before she went on.

"I was taken out of the house and to the Russian's next. After I was raped, I was ready to give up."

"What the fuck are you talking about J? Give up?"

"I knew I was going to be sold, I'd been raped, I had nothing to live for." He turned her to look at him, she saw the look of fear in his eyes. "It's when the one of the guards came in for a second..." She stopped trying to keep control of her emotions. "Tatiana came in, and saved me. I knew I had to fight and save us both."

"Why did you run from me, from the club?"

"I was scared, I didn't have your crow anymore, other men..."

"Jesus, Jaden none of that was your fault."

"But it was, all of it! I didn't stay at the clubhouse, I left. I ran from Tig, and everyone. I went to tell Maria good bye on my way to Seattle...If I would have just stayed."

He pulled her into his arms. "Look at me!" She looked away, he cupped her face forcing her to look at him. "None of this shit is your fault!" He pulled her down to him, kissing her. She leaned forward returning his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He climbed in next to her, pulling her back into his arm.

She's missed being in his arms, the comfort, how he made her feel safe, she lay her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. I have to go back to Charming tomorrow." Jaden knew he wouldn't be staying forever, she wondered if this was good bye. She didn't say anything, she just continued to lay in his arms, waiting. "Come back home baby."

She'd been holding her breath, thinking he was going to tell her that it was over, that he couldn't handle the fact that she'd been raped, or that she had a daughter. Sitting up she looked down at him. Trying to form the words she wanted to say to him, Tatiana's screams from down the hall broke the silence. Both Happy and Jaden, tore out of the bedroom, down the hall to the little girls room.

Happy was the first one into the room, seeing the little girl thrashing in the bed, he gathered her up in his arms. "I got you baby girl."

"Please don't let them hurt me!" Jaden sat down on the bed, putting her hands on her daughter.

"Tatiana, you're safe, open your eyes." The little's girls eyes opened, she stared at Happy then at Jaden.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are we safe?"

Jaden brushed the hair out of her face. "Yes, baby!" Happy held the little girl in his arms, until she fell back to sleep, tucking her back into bed. Happy followed Jaden out of the room and back to her room.

"She has nightmares..." His arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled her close to him.

"I want you to come home."

She turned to face him, trying to form the right words. "I have to stay here for six months until the adoption is final." She saw the hurt in his eyes, she couldn't help it.

"If you wouldn't have ran, none of this would have happened!" She heard the anger in his voice, saw it in his eyes. She walked away from him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I told you, I was scared..."

"I mean, if you would have kept your fucking ass at the clubhouse!"

"I woke up that morning and you were gone. No explanation, no good bye! Just that you took off with Quinn for an unknown length of time. For all knew you had abandoned me."

"If you would have done what you were fucking told for once, you'd still have my crow, not been raped, and raising some Russian bastard."

"Get the fuck out of my house, and don't come back. We're done! You're a real piece of work!"

"J, I'm sorry...please I didn't mean it."

"No, you were thinking it all along or you wouldn't have let it pop out of your mouth when you didn't get your way. Now get the fuck out!" She waited to hear his motorcycle ride away before she collapsed on the floor crying. She crawled her way to the bed, laying down realizing the bed smelled like him, she stripped it, and washed everything to get rid of his scent.

She slept on the couch that night, trying to push thoughts of the biker out of her head.

XXX

Happy went back to the Tacoma clubhouse feeling like shit, he had been hurt when she wouldn't move back home with him. So he'd turned around and blamed her for everything that had happened to her, even though no of it was her fault. He'd fucked up, now she would never come back to him, he didn't deserve her. He sat at the bar, getting drunk.

"What the hell are you doing here? Thought you'd be over at Jaden's?" Chibs sat down next to him.

"I fucked it up. Said shit I shouldn't have, hurt her. She's down with me!"

"Didn't realize you were a quitter!"

"It ain't that simple. I need my ass kicked for what I said."

"Go back in the morning, beg her forgiveness!"

"I'll have a better chance getting in the door if you go with me."

"I'll help you out brother!"

XXX

She heard the pounding on the door, and wanted to ignore it. Tatiana came bolting down the hall, jumping on the couch. "Mommy, it's Uncle Chibs! Can I open the door?"

"Sure baby!" Jaden pushed herself up off the couch, grabbing her phone she saw it was six-thirty. "What the hell Chibs, why aren't you sleeping off a hang over?"

"We're heading back to Charming, and we came to say good bye to the two of you." He had Tatiana in his arms. "He's out by his bike, thinking he's ruined it between the two of you."

"He'd be right."

"Come on love, can't you forgive him."

"I care for you Chibs but don't defend him for the horrible things he said to me last night..." A noise at the front door, caused them to turn around.

"Sweet girl, I have a present for you, but I left it out in my saddlebags, let's go get it."

"Okay Uncle Chibs.

Happy came into the house, he tried to pull her into his arms. "God Jaden, I'm so damn sorry! I love you, I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said. Please baby, forgive me?"

"I'm sorry...right now it hurt too bad. Everything is just to fresh...I need time to get over it." She had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm putting a transfer in for the Tacoma charter."

"You can't, you have to take care of your mom."

"I need you back in my life..."

"I'm sorry Happy, but there's no guarantees, you need to stay in California to be close to your mom."

"Jaden, I love you, I'm not giving you up without a fight. I've already told you that." Chibs came back in carrying Tatiana, she was holding a stuffed elephant.

"Look what Uncle Chibs gave me, mommy!"

"Did you tell him thank you?"

"Thank you Uncle Chibs. I love you! I love you Happy." She kissed and hugged Chibs, she reached out hugging and kissing Happy. She watched both men leaving, thinking she probably would never see them again.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

Jaden hadn't heard from Happy since he'd left her house, she wasn't surprised since things hadn't ended well, he most likely went back to Charming and found a Croweater to bury himself in, which was fine with her. She sat watching Tatiana dance, a gentle sat down beside her that she'd never seen before. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Leland Stevens, my daughter is Lily. We just moved here from Oregon."

"I'm Jaden, my daughter is Tatiana." She didn't want to reveal too much information, being with Happy, and involved with the club had taught her well.

"You and your husband must be proud."

Dance class was over, Tatiana came over standing in front of Jaden, smiling. "Mommy, can we go get burgers instead of pizza for lunch?"

"Sure, sweetie!" She looked at Leland. "Nice meeting you." She walked off into the bathroom, to help the little girl change, so they could go get lunch, then grocery shop. She walked out to her SUV, seeing a biker parked next to her, she rolled her eyes. They'd been following her since Happy and Chibs had left town.

"Aren't you boys tired of babysitting yet?"

"Just doing a favor for a friend." She rolled her eyes, helping Tatiana into her vehicle, she wasn't about to tell him about the lunch change. Let him figure it out on his own, she smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. He hadn't contacted her, but he had his friends watching her all the time. It was driving her absolutely crazy, she watched the biker, following close behind her.

The traffic light was turning yellow, she slowed down like she was going to stop, at the last minute, she blew through the light. The biker got caught at the red light, she laughed as they proceeded to the burger joint for lunch. They were sitting at a table, when a man and his daughter approached them.

"Imagine meeting you here!" Jaden looked up to see Leland Stevens and his daughter standing there. Tatiana seemed excited to see her new friend, even though Jaden wasn't keen on it, she invited them to join them for lunch.

XXX

Kozik sent Happy a text when he finally caught up with Jaden.

 **Finally found her, she's having lunch with some dude. Want me to break his face?**

Happy read the text and instantly felt jealous, he'd given her some space and now she was at lunch with some other man. Oh hell no! He was going to make the next run to Tacoma and straighten this shit out!

 **AN: Don't hate me or kill me! Just sit back and wait for it! Please review!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Six Weeks Later**

Happy was frustrated as hell, the he'd been everywhere but Tacoma for the past six weeks, according to Koz and Lorca she'd been out with that two different assholes in that amount of time. He was finally heading to Washington state, he was going to fix this shit with Jaden once and for all. She was still his old lady, and he was going to remind her of that.

He quickly packed a bag, he was getting ready to head out, he'd be there by morning. He still fucking loved her, he needed her in his life. He walked out to the main room of the clubhouse, Opie stood up smiling at him. "Ready to go Hap?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

XXX

"Mommy, is Lily spending the night to night?"

"Yes, her daddy has to work tonight, so she's staying with us."

"Okay! I'm glad, I like her, she's my best friend!"

"Let's get ready for school." Jaden rushed the little girl into the bathroom, helping her getting ready for school. She french braided the little girls hair, helped her get dress, they stopped at a diner for breakfast.

"What time will her daddy drop her off mommy?"

"I'm going to pick her up from school, then I'll pick you up."

"Okay mommy!"

Jaden watched the little girl eat her breakfast, she walked out to her SUV, helping Tatiana climb into the backseat. She hadn't seen the biker since she ditched him Saturday afternoon. She climbed behind the wheel of her vehicle and drove her daughter to school, dropping her off, she went home to clean house and do laundry. She heard the doorbell ring, she walked over to answer the door. She opened the door, smiling at Leland. "Come in!"

He walked in carrying Lily's bags. "Thank you for keeping her tonight, her nanny is out of town for a family emergency."

"It's no problem, Tatiana can't wait."

"I'll pick her up, when I get off shift tomorrow at six."

"See you then." She walked him to the door, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving. She shut the door, carrying the bag up to Tatiana's room. She cleaned the up stairs, she headed down stairs to eat lunch and relax for a couple of hours. She was sitting down on the couch, when the doorbell rang, rolling her eyes, she put her plate down, peeking out the window.

 _Christ, the babysitter was back._ She pulled the door open glaring at the biker. "Can I help you blondie?"

"Look, I'm doing a favor for Happy, keeping an eye on you and the little princess. Give me a break. What's with the guy?"

"Really none of your business and if he has questions he can ask himself!" She shut the door in his face, walking back over to the couch she threw herself down, picking her plate up and eating her lunch.

XXX

She pulled into Lily's elementary picking her up, she jumped into her SUV. "Hi Lily."

"Hi Jaden. Are we going to get Tatiana now/"

"Yes, honey. Put your seatbelt on." Jaden pulled out into traffic, driving across town to pick up Tatiana. She pulled into the school's parking lot, waiting for her daughter to come out to the car. The door opened and Tatiana climbed into the backseat, she smiled at her daughter. "Hi baby."

"Hi mommy. Hi Lily!" Jaden smiled as the teacher shut the door, Tatiana put her seatbelt on, so Jaden could drive home. She listened to the little girls laugh and talk in the backseat, as she headed home.

"Pizza okay for dinner tonight girls?" She smiled as the little girls cheered from the back. Pulling into the drive, she opened the garage door pulling inside. She helped the girls from the backseat and they headed into the house. She shut the garage door, before shutting the door. "Girls, do your homework!" She heard them groan. "Do your homework, and you can go outside and play."

"Okay." She checked the mail, going through the bills. She tossed them on the bar, watching the little girls do their homework. She opened the fridge pulling out snacks for the girls. She sat down at the table with them, waiting for them to finish their homework. As soon as the girls were done, they went outside to play, she watched the girls run around the yard.

After feeding them dinner, bathing them, and letting them watch a movie, Jaden got the girls into bed. She was settled in her own bed, watching TV, she dozed off. Her alarm went off at five thirty, she went into Tatiana's room to get Lily. She carried her down stairs, to wait for Leland to pick her up, she heard a car door, opening the door she smiled as Carter came to the door.

"She's going to be happy to see you."

"I got back early. Thanks for watching her."

"You're welcome." He picked Lily up off the couch, putting her in the car, he came back in getting the little girls back. Jaden walked him to the door, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving, pulling her into a hug. She watched him pull away, waving as he left. She watched as he pulled out of the drive. She went into the kitchen, fixing herself a pot of coffee, she heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking that Carter had forgotten something she opened the door without looking.

"Did you forget something Carter?"

"Are you sleeping with that asshole?" She stared at Happy standing on her doorstep.

"No, he's not my type."

"Why was he leaving here at five thirty in the morning, and you're wearing your robe?"

"He was picking up his daughter." He came inside the house, storming towards the kitchen. "Come in Happy."

"Are you dating that asshole?"

"I told you he isn't my type. Do you want some coffee?" She pulled down two mugs from the cabinet, knowing he'd want a cup. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against him.

"I love you Jaden." He started placing kisses on the back of her neck, his hands on the sash of her robe. She turned around to face him, he cupped her face, lowering his lips to hers, his hands moving up to cup her face. "I can't stop thinking about you. I've missed you baby." He started kissing her again, she couldn't think straight, she returned his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hap...I love you too!"

"What time does baby girl get up?" She looked over at the clock on the wall.

"I get her up in forty-five minutes, she isn't a morning person, it sometimes takes her a bit to wake up."

"Can we spend the day together, while she's in school?"

"I'd like that." She turned around and poured them both a cup of coffee, sitting down at the table.

"So the dude that left here..Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you watching his kid overnight? He got some booty call? Does he watch Tatiana so you can go out overnight?" She laughed at him, hearing the jealously in his voice. "You think that shit is funny?"

"I was watching her because her other daddy Leland had to work at the hospital, he's a doctor, Carter was out of town. Their nanny had a family emergency and they've taken care of Tatiana once overnight." She watched the emotions play across his face. "Because I had to have surgery."

"Surgery?" He leaned across the table, cupping her face. "Are you alright?"

"It was nothing serious, I'm fine. I haven't been interested in dating or being with anyone. The only men I've been hanging out with are married to each other."

"I thought I was going to have to kick someones ass for messing with my old lady!"

"Really Lowman? Your old lady?"

"You're still my old lady!" He leaned forward kissing her. She leaned back in her chair looking at him. She smiled thinking about the fact that he still thought of her as his after all the hell they've been through.

"I know." She stood up, leaning down she kissed him. "I've got to go get dressed."

XXX

Happy watched her leave the kitchen, looking forward to spending the day with his old lady. He was thrilled that she hadn't been with anyone else and that she knew that she still belonged to him. He picked uo his cup of coffee and took a drink.

He heard little foot steps coming into the kitchen, he smiled at the little girl. "Good morning baby girl!"

Tatiana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the biker. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and your ma!"

"I don't like you!" She turned her back on Happy.

"Come on baby girl, I thought we were friends?"

"You made my mommy cry for nights and nights. You're a big meanie head!"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to make it up to her."

"You probably should buy her candy!"

Happy smiled. "What kind of candy does your ma like? "

"Peanut butter cups and sour patch babies."

"I'll be sure to bring some over. I'm sorry I made your ma cry."

"I'll Uncle Chibs with you?"

"Not this time, but I brought an Uncle Opie."

"Is he gonna come over?"

"Maybe after school." The girl had moved closer to Happy, she finally gave in and crawled up in his lap. She turned cupping his face with her small hands, and looked him on the eyes.

"Don't make her cry again or else. Do you understand me?"

Happy didn't know if he wanted to laugh or be afraid of the seven year old in his lap. She had a seriously scary look in her eyes. "I understand Tatiana."

"Good!"

XXX

Jaden came back into the kitchen. "Good morning baby!"

"Morning mommy! I got up on my own."

"I see that, very good!" Jaden got busy making breakfast for the three of them. After breakfast she got Tatiana ready for school. She was heading out the door to the garage, Happy came up behind her, his hand on the smaller of her back.

"Thought I might ride along."

"Okay." The three of them climbed into the vehicle together, pulling out of the garage, Jaden headed towards Tatiana's school. Jaden glanced at her daughter in the backseat, noting her frown. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing mommy, I'm just worried."

"What about?"

"I can't talk about it now."

"Baby you can tell me anything."

"I don't want him to make you sad again." She heard Happy exhale slowly, he turned around in his seat, looking at the little girl.

"I promise you Tatiana, I won't make her sad again, I will take care of both of you." Jaden pulled into the parking lot of the school, she turned around and smiled at her daughter. The little girl popped between the seats for a hug and a kiss from her mom,

"Have a good day baby, see you after school."

"Okay mommy. I love you bunches!"

"I love you oodles!" The door opened and the teacher helped the little girl out of the car, Jaden pulled away from the curb. She didn't say anything to Happy on the drive home. Once inside the house he pulled her into his arms, forcing her to look at him.

"Talk to me J!"

"Don't make her promises you might not be able to keep!"

"I'm keeping this promise, I'm not going to hurt you again, and I plan on taking care of both of you."

"Hap.." His lips devoured hers, she melted into his embrace. Picking her up, she wrapped herself around his body, he carried her to the bedroom. "I haven't been with anyone since.."

"It's okay baby...we don't have to. I can just hold you..."

"Make love to me...please Happy. I need you." That was the only invitation he needed.

 **AN: There ya go my loves!**


	29. Chapter 29

She slowly opened her eyes, she was curled around Happy's body, she started to move out of bed. He pulled her back to him. "Don't even think about moving from this bed." She smiled at him looking at him, she raised up to kiss him. He rolled her to her back, brushing the hair from her face, kissing her. "I've missed you so much baby."

She ran her arms up and down his back, smiling up at him. "I missed you too." Kissing him, she wrapped her arms around him. Now, do you plan on keeping me in bed all day?"

"Damn, straight!" His lips started to move down her body, she laughed.

"Wait...what about lunch? Are you going to starve me?" He was nipping at her body, his hands touching her all over, she heard him growl.

"I guess I need to feed your skinny ass!" She laughed, slapping at him. "I'm ordering Chinese, you keep your sweet ass in that bed." She watched him pull on his boxers and jeans, leaving the room with his cell phone. She rolled to her side reaching for her phone, looking at the time, it was only eleven. Rolling onto her back, she waited for Happy to come back into the bedroom.

He carried a beer into the room, sitting the bottle on her inner thigh, smiling down at her. "Shit!" She heard him laugh, as she jumped, she snatched the beer out of his hand taking a drink.

"I didn't brink that in here for you!" He growled at her.

"Should have thought of that before you used me as a coaster!" She took anther drink of his beer, watching him frown at her. She offered him his beer back, he grabbed it back from her, she leaned in kissing him. Sitting the bottle on the dresser, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her, his hands cupping her ass.

"Christ you're beautiful!" She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him unbuckle his jeans, pulling himself out of his boxers, pushing inside her. She let out a gasp, she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Fuck Hap!" He turned around pushing her up against the door, his mouth lowering down to one of her nipples taking it in his mouth. His hands were holding her against the door, as he was pushing in and out of her.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight." He kissed her, her legs were pulling him in, she had her eyes closed. "Open your eyes baby." She looked into his eyes, she could feel her self getting close.

"Oh Christ!" He started to move faster and harder.

"Cum for me J..." He felt her walls tighten around him.

"Hap!' He melted into her finding his release at the same time, burying his face into her neck.

"Jesus baby..." He carried her to the bed, laying her down, kissing her.

XXX

"I have to go get Tatiana from school, I'll be back in twenty minutes." His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Straight there and straight back?"

"Yes..." She turned around kissing him.

"Mind if Opie comes over for dinner?"

"That sounds perfect. We can grill some steak. I'll have to stop at the store on the way home."

"Come get me first, I want to go with you!"

"Just come with me now."

"I've got to run to the clubhouse."

"I can go to the store by myself Hap, I've been doing it for months."

"I don't want you going by yourself..." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Really? You're being ridiculous! I'm going to go to the store when you go back to Charming in a few days...what difference does it make?"

"The difference is I told you I didn't want you to go alone."

"Oh for Christ sake! I'm going to pick my daughter up from school and then go to the store!" She slammed out of the house, ignoring his yells. She climbed into her SUV, pulling out of her drive, driving to the elementary school to pick up Tatiana then go to the store. She pulled into the parking lot, waiting in line, the back door opened and Tatiana climbed in and buckled up.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby." She headed to the grocery store, picking up things for dinner, ignoring her cell phone. She knew Happy was going to be pissed at her, but he needed to get over it. She was only in the store for fifteenth minutes, they headed towards her SUV. Happy and Opie were leaning against her SUV, she rolled her eye walking towards them.

The little girl looked up at the tall biker. "Who are you?"

"I'm Opie."

"Are you my uncle like Uncle Chibs?" Opie smiled down at her.

"I guess I am."

"I'm Tatiana Jaden Knight." Jaden smiled at the little girl. opening the door, she helped her in the car.

"Hi Ope."

"Hi Jaden. She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Jaden loaded the grocery's in the car, Happy was still leaning against her SUV. "Hap!'

"I thought I told you to come home and get me." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into it with him in he parking lot.

"We can discuss this at the house." She climbed behind the wheel of her vehicle, Happy followed her around to the driver's side, stopping the door from shutting.

"For Christ sake Jaden, why can't you do as your told for once?"

"Why do you have to be so damn bossy! I just went to the store!"

"Because I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Is there a threat?"

"No, not right now..." She rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up and kiss me, so I can go home!" He leaned in kissing her.

"We'll discuss this tonight, once the princess is in bed."

"Who says you're spending the night?" She shut the door, and pulled out of the parking lot heading for home.

XXX

She was in the kitchen, fixing sides for dinner, Happy and Opie were outside grilling the steak. Tatiana was in the livingroom watching a movie, she smiled feeling Happy for the first time in months. The back door opened, Happy walked in, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"Come on baby, let me spend the night." She let out a laugh, he growled in her ear. "Now that I have you back, I just want to keep you safe."

"I guess you can spend the night."

"Yeah?" His hands cupped her breasts, she let out a little sigh.

"You can sleep on the couch!" She spun out of his grasp, laughing at him when he frowned at her. He grabbed her pulling her back to him, bringing her close for a kiss.

"You really gonna make me sleep on the couch?"

"Maybe!" She kissed him. "Possibly!" She kissed him again. "Probably not!" She teased him with her tongue, biting his bottom lip before pulling away from him. She was finishing up the sides, sitting the table, she asked Tatiana to wash her hands. The men brought in the steak, they sat around the table eating dinner. She enjoyed having the company, she felt Happy's hand on her thigh.

He turned to look at him, he was staring at her, she smiled at him, he wrapped his hand around his neck pulling her close for a kiss. Tatiana stared at the two adults, crossing her arms. "Are you going to marry my mommy?" Opie choked on his beer, wiping his mouth looking for Happy's reaction. Jaden pulled away from Happy, getting up from the table, helping Tatiana up from the table. She took her down the hall to her room, sitting her down on the bed.

"Why did you ask him that?"

"Because I want to know if he's going to marry you...I want a daddy."

"Tatiana..."

"Mommy do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him. I have for a long time..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's not always that simple..." The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff, rolling her eyes.

"It should be, if you love each other, then nothing else matters!" She walked out of the room, Jaden followed her back to the kitchen. The little girl looked at Happy and rolled her eyes, huffing at him. She finished eating her supper, and continued to stare at the biker, after they were finished eating Opie left for the clubhouse, Tatiana went to her room to play. Jaden cleaned up the kitchen, she sent Happy to the livingroom to watch TV, needing a few minutes to think.

She was finishing loading the dishwasher, when his hands snaked around her waist. "What was up with the death look from the little princess?"

"I don't know."

"What did you tell her about the question she asked?"

"It's not always that simple."

"J..." Tatiana marched into the kitchen, taking Happy by the hand she pulled him to her room making him sit on her bed. She crossed her arms looking at him. "What's going on princess?"

"Do you love my mommy?"

"I told you I love her."

"She loves you."

"I know that..."

"Then what's the problem? I need a daddy!' Happy stared at the little girl in front of him, she had tears in her eyes. "There's a daddy daughter dance at school and I'm the only one that can't go!"

"I'm sure your mommy has made arrangements..."

"She tried...Mr. Leland has to work and Mr, Carter is taking Lily to hers." The little girl started to cry, feeling helpless, Happy picked her up in his arms.

"Do you know when it is?"

"Next Saturday."

"I will be here to take you to your dance, I promise you princess." She laid her head on his shoulder, Happy wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm going to go talk to your mom about it." He sat her down on the floor, so she could play. He left her room, heading towards the kitchen looking for Jaden. He found her sitting on the patio in the cool night air, drinking a glass of wine.

"Does she have a dress for her dance for next week?"

"No. She doesn't have anyone to take her. Makes me feel like a total shit."

"I'm coming back next weekend to take her to her dance, buy her a princess dress."

"Hap, she'll be so excited. She's been so disappointed."

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"We haven't been exactly on speaking terms..."

He pulled her up from the chair, looking into her eyes. "From now on I want to be included in Tatiana's life!"

"Okay..."

"I mean it J, I want to know everything that's going on! Now when is her birthday?"

She smiled at him. "June 8th."

"She's not dating until she's fifty, I'll shoot any boy that looks at her." She let out a laugh, feeling his arms tighten around her. "It ain't funny J! I'm not playing!" He carried her inside the house, kicking the door shut.

"I know Hap!" She smiled as he carried her to the couch, kissing her the whole way.

"I love you Jaden, I love Tatiana too."

"I love you too, Tatiana has trust issues, she will love you once she gets to know you better."

He cradled her face with his hands, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to work on that." She smiled at him, laying her head on his chest, watching TV for a little while before she had to help her daughter get ready for bed.

"When do you have to head back?"

"Tomorrow morning late."

"You can have breakfast with us."

"Hmmm...and then we can take the princess to school and come home and you can give me a proper send off!"

She slapped at his chest. "Happy Lowmen!"

"I can't help it, if my old lady is hot as hell and I can't keep my hands off of her and my dick out of her."

"Nice mouth! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Meet me in the bedroom in a hour and I'll show you what I can do with this mouth!" He smiled at her.

 **AN: Well my loves, I will be working on another chapter soon. I will be wrapping this story up in the next five to ten chapters I think.**


	30. Chapter 30

Happy went to Bakersfield to visit his Ma, when he got back to California. She glared at her son, waiting for him to notice her displeasure with him. "What's wrong, why you pissed at me?"

"Happy James Lowman, when are you going to bring her back home?"

"She has to stay up in Tacoma for another couple of months, until things are settled."

"I miss my mija, you better do something about it!"

"Ma, I can't right now." Maria smacked her son in the back oh the head, continuing to glare at him.

"I've been worried sick about her! She's been gone for so long... Did you do something stupid and break her heart?"

"No, I swear. We're still together...I promise."

Maria knew her son was hiding something from her, he wasn't making eye contact with her. "Happy, what is going on with you and Jaden?"

"I'm going back up to see her, next weekend. I'm leaving Friday morning, I'll come get you Friday night and take you. I'll even drive a cage for you Ma."

"Are you ever going to make her an honest women and make me abuela (grandmother)?" Maria laughed at the nervous look on her son's face, she sat a blue square box in front of him.

"What the fuck is that?"

She slapped him in the back of the head. "Watch your mouth! It was your grandmother's engagement and wedding rings, in case you might need them." He started to push the box back towards her, he picked it up instead, opening the box, looking at the rings. "Had them cleaned for you."

He closed the box, slipping them inside his kutte pocket. "Thanks Ma."

Maria smiled at her son, at least he took the rings, and didn't throw the box at her.

XXXX

"Is he really going to take me mommy?"

"He said he was baby."

"I want a pink dress!"

Jaden smiled. "I knew you would."

"Do you think Happy, will like a pink dress mommy?"

"Of course baby, he will think your beautiful." They had walked into a children's store on Tuesday afternoon, looking for the perfect dress. After trying on three dresses, Tatiana finally found a pinky, puffy, princess dress to wear to the dance. Jaden was feeling worn down and exhausted, they grabbed dinner at the mall before heading home, and watching a movie before bed.

She had just gotten Tatiana tucked into bed, she was crawling into her own bed and watching TV, when her phone rang, hearing Happy's ring tone she reached for her phone smiling as she answered it.

"I thought I told you never to call me on this phone, my old man gets insanely jealous."

It was silent for a few seconds before she heard him growl. "I'm getting ready to have Juice dump your phone, and Koz ride over to search your house."

She laughed. "The only two other men I hang out with and talk too, aren't into pussy."

"Better keep it that way!"

"Really?"

"You belong to me, don't forget that! Did she find a dress?"

"So, I need to cancel my date for tomorrow night...got it. And no more booty calls! Yes, and I'm not allowed to tell you anything about it."

"Damn J, that shit ain't funny. I know there are fuckers looking at you, you're so damn beautiful..."

"I only have eyes for you Hap, you have nothing to worry about."

"My Ma has been asking about you, actual riding me about you visiting her. She misses you baby."

"I miss her too. How's she doing?"

"She's doing good, I thought I'd bring her with me Friday, if that's okay."

"Of course it is...I would love to see her. Although I can't see her riding on the back of your bike..."

"I'm driving a cage smart ass!"

"Holy shit Happy Lowman driving a cage! I'm going to have to take a picture of that! She heard him growl at her.

"So what are you wearing baby?"

"Granny panties, flannel pajamas, and green facial mask."

"Sounds sexy!"

"I will be sure to model it for you this weekend! Hold on for a minute." She snapped a picture of what she was actually wearing, a lacy tank top and black lacy panties, she sent him a text.

"Tease!" She let out a laugh. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too."

"You taking care of yourself?" She was trying to come up with an answer. "I take it by your silence your aren't. Don't make me send Koz to live with you, because he'll tell me everything you're doing or not doing."

"Fine, I'll take better care of myself. I've just been tired and worn down. Nothing to worry about!"

"I'm going to let you go so you can go to sleep. I'll see you Friday afternoon. Love you J."

"See you then, I love you Hap!" She ended the call, turning off the lights she left the TV, falling asleep, dreaming of her biker.

XXX

The rest of the week past by quickly, Friday morning arrived and Tatiana was excited about the dance the next day. Jaden was smiling as she got her daughter ready for school. "Happy will be here tonight for supper."

"Really mommy? "

"He's bringing someone special to meet you?"

"Another uncle?"

"No. He's bringing his mom with him."

"He has a mom?"

"Of course he does."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Baby, she'll love you like everyone does."

Jaden finished getting her ready for school and out the door. She stopped and did her grocery shopping on tge way home that day. Once home she made sure the house was spotless and the guest room was ready for Maria.

Jaden laid down on the couch at noon, exhausted. She knew that Happy and his mom were well on their way. She fell asleep on the couch, not hearing her phone ring.

XXX

Happy slid behind the wheel of his truck, feeling frustrated. Jaden wasn't answering his calls, he'd been calling her on and off all day and every call was unanswered. He was starting to panic, he calling Koz and Lora to go check on her and call him back.

He pulled out of the gas station, looking at his Ma, he exhaled slowly. "So Ma I have to tell you something. "

"Are you going back to prison?"

"No? Jaden has a seven year old daughter named Tatiana."

"Why am I just now hearing about her?" Maria was glaring at her son.

"She's adopting her, I'm taking her to a daddy daughter dance tomorrow night. She's a beautiful little girl. Brave and strong like Jaden."

Maria looked at her son smiling at him. "Mijo, you care for this little girl?"

"Of course I do Ma! She's Jaden's daughter...I'd protect both of them with my life."

"I need to stop at a store and buy my new grand daughter a present. I'm going to spoil her."

"Ma, don't get to attached, Jaden is in Tacoma to stay. I can't see a long distance relationship working..."

Maria shook her head and smiled. "The two of you are meant to be, you gave a bound. The miles between you won't matter, you'll make it work. Two women have your heart now, Jaden and Tatiana."

"Ma..."

"It will work out son. Besides you kept the rings, I know you're thinking about it."

Happy focused on the road, wanting to get to Tacoma and his girls.

XXX

Someone was being obnoxious with her doorbell and she was going to cut their fingers off and make a salad with them. She rolled from the couch, making her way to the door and jerk in it open.

"Ring it again and I'm cutting off body protruding body parts!" She glared at the two bikers standing on her doorstep.

"No, need to be so violent!" Blondie was leaning against the door jam.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your old man is worried because you haven't answered your phone all day. So we were sent here to check on you! "

"I'm fine. I'll call him back." She glared at the bikers on her doorstep. "Come in, I'll fix you lunch since you're here." She let them come in, she picked up her phone, groaning seeing she'd missed several calls from Happy.

She lead Koz and Lorca to the kitchen giving them beers, she made them sandwiches, with potato salad. She stepped outside on the patio to call Happy while they ate.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I was cleaning the house, then I fell asleep on the couch."

"Damn it Jaden, you haf me worried!"

"I'm sorry."

"Lorca and Koz leave?"

"No, I'm feeding them lunch for having to come over here."

"I love you baby, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too." She went back inside to find the two bikers finishing up their lunch. Lorca looked at her.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Not right now." Koz walked over to the fridge pulling out stuff to make hee a sandwich, Lorca grabbed hee a plate and put potato salad on it.

"We ain't leaving until you eat. Happy is going to be pissed that you're not taking care of yourself." Jaden mumbled under her breath about damn bossy bikers as she ate her lunch.

XXX

Jaden was in the kitchen fixing dinner when the doorbell rang, Tatiana was off the couch peeking out the window. "Mommy, it's Happy and his mom!"

"Okay, let them in!"

Tatiana let them in, letting out a squeal of delight when Happy scooped hee up in his arms hugging and kissing her. "Hi there pretty girl, where's your mommy?"

"In the kitchen!" The little girl saw Maria standing next to Happy, she smiled. "Hi Miss. Maria, I'm Tatiana Jaden Knight."

"Hello Tatiana, you can call me abuela."

"Abuela?"

"It means grandmother in Spanish."

'I've never had one before." The little girl climbed down Happy and wrapped het arms around Maria's waist. "I love you abuela."

"I love you mija"

Jaden walked out of the kitchen, staring at the scene in front of her, Happy looked at her frowning. "Christ Jaden! What the hell?"


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Welcome to new favs and followers and all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this story!**

Happy stormed towards her cupping her face. "Christ Jaden, you aren't taking care of yourself." She pulled away from him, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine, just tired." He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well. There's no need to worry Hap."

"Get your ass on that couch, I'm taking care of you for the rest of the weekend."

"That sounds nice but I don't have time for that." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, dumping her on the couch.

"Tatiana?" The little girl had taken Maria to the guest room, then stopped to show off her room.

"Yes Happy?"

"I need a favor, come here."

The little girl skipped into the livingroom. "What?"

"Your mommy needs to rest. I'm going to go finish supper, I need you to watch her. If she tries to get off that couch I need you to yell at me."

"Okay!"

"Happy Lowman, using my daughter against me is low!"

"I'm just taking care of you. Now, what do I need to do to finish dinner? "

"Just take it out of the oven in twenty minutes."

"Good I can sit here with you." He scooted underneath her on the couch wrapping his arms around her. Maria came out from the guest room, sitting down in a chair, Tatiana crawled up on her lap. Jaden smiled feeling content, she laid her head on Happy's chest. "So are you going to tell me, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just not sleeping well." She looked over at Maria and Tatiana and smiled. "How have you been feeling Maria?"

"I've been feeling good. I told you to call me Ma, mija."

"Sorry Ma." Thirty minutes later they were sitting around the table eating lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. Jaden got up to clean up after the meal, Happy's hands covered hers, making her stop. "What?"

"I'm cleaning up, go sit down and rest." She turned around to look at him. "I must look like hell, for you to volunteer to clean up." She couldn't help it but she started to cry. She left the kitchen, he tried to grab her put she avoided him, stepping out into the cool night. She walked out into the back yard, to the wood fence, and sat down on the concrete bench that was hidden by a massive tree.

She heard the door open and Happy calling her name, she needed a minute to pull herself together. Her lawyer had called her at the end of last week and told her that someone who claimed to be Tatiana's father had tracked them down and wanted back her back. Nikolos was demanding to see her, and contesting the adoption, Jaden had lost sleep and her appetite over the whole situation.

They were waiting for the DNA tests to come back, to see if he really was Tatiana's father, or someone that just wanted money. Happy stood in front of her, holding a jacket in his hand, glaring at her. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Hap..." She started to cry uncontrollably, he pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"What's going on."

"I may loose Tatiana.."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She told him about the last week of hell she'd been through. "And you're just now telling me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Damn it ti hell Jaden...you should have told me as soon as you found out!

"I'm sorry..."

"No one is taking our kid away from us!"

"Our kid?"

"Yes OUR kid! I'm going to make sure of it, come inside and get warm." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up from the bench. "By the way, never doubt how fucking beautiful you are!" He kissed her, before taking her inside the house.

XXX

She woke up in his arms, feeling safe, secure, knowing that he would protect his family, but he'd be gone again in a couple of days and she'd be left alone to fight this battle on her own. She had to push all negative thoughts away, she wanted today to be special for Tatiana. She slowly sat up, letting the covers fall to her waist, the sun was coming in through the windows.

His arms tightened around her waist, she looked down at him, his dark eyes were staring up at her. "You trust me to take care of you and Tatiana?"

"Of course."

"Then stop worrying!" She leaned down kissing him, he pulled her back down to him. "I've got you baby." The bedroom door slowly opened and Tatiana peeked into the bedroom.

"Ewwww, stop kissing my mom!" She giggled as she climbed up on the bed, Happy grabbed her, tickling her making her laugh and squirm.

"Then why don't I kiss you instead!" He kissed her face, hugging her to his chest. "What are we going to do today?"

"Me and mommy are having a girls day."

"Oh really?" He was looking at Jaden.

"And abuela is coming with us!"

"So you're leaving me all alone princess?"

"Sorry!" She laughed as Happy tickled her some more. "Come on mommy, it's Sugar rush Saturday...you promised donuts!"

"Let me get dressed and we'll go out and get some." She started to get out of bed, Happy stopped her.

"You stay put, I'll go. Go get dressed kid, we'll go get donuts!"

"Okay." She ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Girls day?" He looked at her with a frown.

"Nails and hair, she wants to look pretty for you."

"Girls!" He mumbled, as he got out of bed, getting dressed.

XXX

On the way home from the bakery, Happy pulled over in a park, getting out of his truck, he climbed into the backseat with Tatiana. "I've got something to ask you baby girl?"

"What?"

"I love your mommy very much. I also love you...I was wondering how you would feel if I asked your mommy to marry me, then I could adopt you too and be your daddy?"

Tatiana looked at him for the longest time. "Really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

"Yes..."

"It was to be a secret...I want to surprise her."

The little girl held up her pinky. "I pinky promise not to tell!" Happy rolled his eyes, interlocking pinkies with her, he kissed her forehead before climbing out, getting behind the wheel and driving home.

 **AN: Just a short chapter to hold you over!**


	32. Chapter 32

Jaden teared up looking at Tatiana dressed up, ready for the dance, they walked down the hall together. Happy was pacing the living room, wearing black jeanss and a black button up shirt. Jaden smiled down at him. "Don't you look handsome."

"Where's the princess?" He looked around her smiling as he laid eyes on the little girl behind Jaden. "You look beautiful Tatiana!"

"Thank you!" She twirled around to show him her dress. "Mommy can you take our picture?"

"Of course baby!" Knowing he hated to have his picture taken she walked over to him, whispering in his ear. "Be a good sport about the pictures, and I'll make it up to you later."

"Really?" She nibbled on his ear, pulling back smiling at him, winking at him. He picked the little girl up in his arms, smiling for the pictures, he put her down on the floor, picking a corsage box up off the table, he slipped it on her tiny wrist. "Are you ready to go?" The little girl shook her head at him, he whisked her away for an evening of dancing.

Jaden and Maria went out for dinner that night, neither one of them thought to mention it to Happy. They decided to go out, last minute, as they were walking towards Jaden's SUV, a man approached them shoving Maria against the vehicle. She let out a small squeal of protest, Jaden unlocked her SUV. "Let her go!"

"Are you Jaden Knight?"

"Let her get go, let her get into my car!" He released Maria, she rubbed her arm. Handing Maria the keys, looking her in the eyes. "Go home."

"I'm not leaving you mija...my son would kill me."

"Your son would kill me if anything happened to you." The woman, pulled out of the parking lot, leaving her alone with the man. "I'm Jaden, who the hell are you?"

"Nikolos Peltoksa, sent me for his daughter!"

"She's not here! I'll be damned if I tell you where she is!" His hands closed over her throat, squeezing it, as he lifted her off the ground.

"Tell me! I know where you live, I'll go kill that little woman." She balled up her fist, and threw a punch at his nose, he was stunned but it didn't phase him, his grasp tightened.

XXXX

"Koz, it's Maria Lowman.."

"Mrs. Lowman..."

"Jaden needs your help, she's in the parking lot behind The BBQ Pig on Main, hurry he's going to kill her." She ended the call, not about to wait for help, she was going to take messures in her own hands. Maria opened the back of the SUV, finding the tire iron, she crept towards the parking lot, she was going to protect her mija. She swung the iron into his knees, he dropped Jaden, she fell like a rag doll to the ground.

The man turned coming towards Maria she swung at his face, watching him fall forward she continued to beat him with it. She heard motorcycles riding into the parking lot, Jaden was still laying crumpled on the ground. "Mija?" She brushed the hair out of her face, feeling for a pulse she was relieved to find one.

"Holy shit!" Maria spun around to find Koz over the man's body. Luckily they had brought the van, Koz pulled the bloody tire iron from Maria's hand. "Where's Hap?"

"He's out with Tatiana, help me get Jaden to her vehicle and follow me home. She needs a doctor."

"I think I need to call Hap!"

"No, you will not ruin Tatiana's night, Jaden will kill you, I will kill you."

"Hap will kill me."

"I will handle my son, now shut up and do as I say!"

"Yes, ma'am." Koz picked Jaden up in his arms, placing her in her SUV, Maria drove her home, with Koz behind him. He carried her inside the house and up to her bedroom, she started to come around as he placed her in bed.

"Fuck! Happy's gonna loose his shit, isn't he?" She looked up at Koz.

"Defiantly, once he gets a look at your neck. and Lorca tells him about what he cleaned up.

"Do me a favor?" Her voice was raspy, and barley audible.

"What?"

"Get him drunk and high before he comes up stairs, maybe he won't notice!"

"Not a chance kid, Lorca is waiting for him."

"Get him drunk and high too!" He laughed at her as she was leaving the room.

XXX

She was laying in bed watching TV, resting when she heard him stomping towards her room. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ The door flew open and he was on the bed pulling her into his arms, his hands gently examining her neck.

"Fuck J! Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to ruin Tatiana's night. I'm fine!"

"What were you two thinking going out by yourselves?"

"That we wanted BBQ! By the way, I'm kinda scared of your Ma now."

"She is very protective of her family, doesn't take kindly to people hurting them. And what the fuck were you thinking staying and making her leave?"

"Keeping her safe."

"I don't know if I should hold you or kick your ass!"

"I've already got the shit choked out of me tonight, so I'd prefer to be held."

"Smart ass!" He pulled her down with him into bed with him.

"Did you two have a good time?"

"Yeah. Ma, got her ready for bed."

"Now I sound like you..."

"When did you start being such a smart ass?"

"When I fell in love with you..." She smiled at him, as he growled at her.

"I love you J, if anything happened to you or our girl..."

"I love you too Hap! Nothing is going to happen..."

"I want Koz staying with you, until we get this daddy thing figured out."

"Fine, after tonight I'm not going to fight you on it." He leaned down kissing her.

XXX

She woke up when Tatiana and Happy both came into the bedroom the next morning carrying a breakfast tray. She sat up, propping herself up on the pillows looking at the two of them smiling at her. "What are the two of you up to?"

"Mommy, I want Happy to be my daddy!"

"Tatiana..."

"And I want Tatiana to be my daughter." Happy said, both of them were sitting on the bed. Jaden was staring at the both of them, not sure where this was going. "Jaden, I love you and Tatiana. I promise to protect you and her with my life, to make you both my world. Jaden, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring box from his jean pocket, opening it.

"Oh my God! I love you too..."

He cupped her face, kissing her. "Do you have an answer for me?"

"Yeah, do you mommy?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Happy slipped the engagement ring on her finger, kissing her.

XXX

Nikolos sat back in his office chair, looking through his files, he was going to make that bitch pay for killing his fiancee Viktoria by taking the things she loved the most.

 **AN: Another short one...writing during lunch breaks at work.**


	33. Chapter 33

Tatiana had left the room, to go play, Happy had taken the tray from Jaden's lap and placed it on the nightstand. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her. "How long are you going to make me wait to marry you?"

"It will take at least a year to plan, I mean you've got the dress, flowers...the venue..." She looked up to see the look on his face, a mixture of disappointment and shock.

"A year, really J?"

She couldn't help herself. "I mean I'd want to invite my sorority sisters, college friends...I want to have a huge wedding." She felt him tense, before she started laughing. "I'm kidding, I'd fly to Vegas and marry you tomorrow!"

"You think that shit is funny J?" She nodded her head, he straddled her hips and started to tickle her.

"I do have to insist on one thing, a dress. I have a feeling Tatiana might have a come apart if both of us don't get to wear princess dresses."

He lowered himself on top of her. "I can handle that. Why don't we plan for next month, is that enough time?"

"Only if you promise me Elvis will marry us! What would a biker trash wedding be without Elvis officiating the ceremony?"

"Play your cards right and maybe I can have Elvis sing at the reception!"

"Awww, and just what do I have to do to play my cards right?"

XXX

Before Happy and Maria left, they went out for lunch, sitting at the table Tatiana was a bundle of excitement. "What are you so excited about?"

Tatiana laughed. "I'm just happy abuela!" Maria leaned down kissing the little girl.

"I can see that!"

"Go on baby girl tell her!" Happy was smiling at the little girl.

"Happy is going to be my daddy, he and mommy are getting married."

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "It's about time mijo!" She stood up, coming around the table to hug Jaden. "You make him take good care of you or I'll beat him." Jaden let out a little laugh, while Happy frowned at his ma.

"Gee thanks Ma!" Maria hugged her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you son!" The family sat down at the table, enjoying their lunch.

XXX

Nikolos watched them from across the restaurant, three people he could take from her, he smiled walked over to the table. "You have a beautiful family!" He smiled at Jaden, before walking away. He went out into the parking lot, climbing into his vehicle, time to gather more intel on the bitch that took everything from him. He watched the four of them leaving the restaurant, they seemed to be saying a very long good bye.

He sat back in his seat, it might be easier then he thought to destroy her.

XXX

"See you in two week?"

"We'll leave as soon as school let's out on Friday, we're yours for two whole weeks."

"Koz, will be staying with you at night.. Someone from Tacoma will always be with you!"

"I know, you've told me like a million times baby!"

"I'm not taking any more chances! Koz and Quinn will be coming with you in two weeks." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, he pulled her into his arms.

"I guess telling you not to worry, is futile."

"Until you and princess are with me always I will worry about you both."

"Just keep a clear head while working so you keep safe. You're not the only one that worries."

He bent over picking up the little girl. "Be good and take care of your Ma! Love you baby girl." He hugged and kissed Tatiana before putting her in the back of Jaden's vehicle.

"I will! I love you daddy!" Happy smiled down at the little girl, he didn't think he was cut out for fatherhood until he met his little princess.

Jaden went over to hug and kiss Maria good bye, the two woman teared up."You could always move in here for a while."

'I might come stay with you, spoil Tatiana."

"She'd love it."

"Maybe I'll come back with you when you come for a visit."

"We'd both love it!" She hugged Maria before letting her go to climb into Happy's truck. Happy pulled her into his arms, kissing her on last time before letting her leave. Jaden pulled out of the parking lot, fighting back tears, she didn't know if she could do four more months of this.

Weekend visits were way too short, she wanted and needed more time. She'd messed it all up by running so far away. She wondered if they could survive the time apart, she hated that she was having doubts.

She had to push these negative thoughts from her mind, she lived Happy and he lived her. Four months would be over fast, she and Tatiana could move to Charming. She pulled into her garage, a motorcycle behind her.

She helped her daughter out of the backseat, and followed Quinn inside, running into his back when he stopped suddenly. "Mommy, what happened?"

"I don't know baby?"

Quin discreetly pulled his gun. "Get back in your cage and call Koz." Jaden backed out if the house with Tatiana. She already had her phone out calling Koz as she and Tatiana climbed into the SUV and waited.

XXX

Her driveway was full of bikes, she sat in her vehicle and waited for someone to come get them. She was distracting Tatiana with a movie in her portable dvr player, her phone ringing made her jump.

"Hello."

"We're you gonna call me and tell me?

"Eventually. It's under control."

"Damn it J, don't keep shit from me!"

"Someone broke into my house and trashed it. I wasn't hiding it, I was going to call you. I didn't want to distract you, while you were on the road." She heard him growl at her, she let out a little laugh. "Love you too babe, call me when you get home."

"I love you J, stay safe." She ended the call, Koz came out to get them. She expected to have to clean up the mess. She was surprised that her house was cleaned up. Koz stood beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Had the prospects clean up."

"You didn't have to. I would have taken care of it."

"That's what they're for. Go relax." Tatiana went off to her room to play, Jaden sat down on the couch, closing her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little shook up. She smiled when she heard Tatiana skipping down the hall.

"Mommy, can my uncles stay for dinner?"

"Sure baby!"

XXX

After dropping Tatiana off at school Monday morning, she went to her lawyers office. Spike was her babysitter for the day, he was sitting in the reception area.

"Jaden, what can I do for you?"

"Ken, I need to leave Washington state, how strict is the adoption law?"

"I have to advise against you to leave, especially with the question of her father."

"Can you get me a new ID? I need to make these changes, to the adpotion."

"It will cost you, I can get that for you. I wouldn't advise you to run. I can make those changes."

"I don't have a choice." She placed a folder in front of him. "Someone broke into my house and trashed it yesterday. I found this in my bed, we're in danger."

"Jaden..."

"I have no choice, I have to keep them safe. I'll need help getting away."

"Alright, give me a couple of days."

"Thanks." Jaden got uo and left the office. She gated the face she was running again but she had to, to protect the people she loved the most.

XXX

She returned home packing her bags and Tatiana's, she sat down and wrote a letter. Wiping away her tears. She hid the bags in the guestroom closet, wiping away the tears she knew that the next couple of days, weeks, and months would be hell but she had to do it.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been three days later Jaden's lawyer called her to set up an appointment with her, she again dropped Tatiana off at school and drove to Ken's office. Leaving Lorca in the reception area, she sat in front of her lawyer, her palms sweaty, her nerves shot.

"I've got some good news for you. The man Nikolos Peltoksa, isn't Tatiana's father."

Jadaen let out a sigh of relief. "I need you to send the adoption papers to Alley Lowen in Charming California."

"You're still going through with this Jaden?"

"I have to, you've read the letter, seen the pictures. I'm not willing to risk their lives."

"Here's your new ID, birtj certificate, passport...I closed out your bank account."

"Thank you."

"I need you to sign these papers, to make him her legal guardian until the adoption is legal. I'm begging you Jaden, reconsider."

"I can't, he'll be here tomorrow to get her."

"Where will you be?"

"Long gone! Thanks for everything!" She stood up, leaving the office, slipping the sunglasses on to hide her tears.

XXXX

"Lorca, could you go pick up Tatiana from school. I'm not feeling well."

"I can't leave you here alone."

"I'll lock the door, you'll be gone fifteen minutes. I'll be fine."

"If anything happens to you Hap will kill me!"

"Nothing will happen to me. Here are my keys." She watched him leave before slipping up the stairs, blinking back the tears. She pulled her bag out of the closet, along with the letter for Happy. She left the letter on her nightstand, she ran down the stairs towards the front door, pulling out her phone she called a cab and waited. She looked at her watching panicking, they'd be home in five minutes, she heard the cab honk.

She threw her bag into the back seat, and climbed in. "Where to ma'am?"

"The airport!" She shoved her phone under the seat, wiping away the tears.

The End

 **AN: Working on the squeal! Never Going To Give You Up  
**


End file.
